Sports Day: Ouran Style
by AldabaranFox
Summary: Nothing is ever normal at Ouran Academy- and this applies to their sports day. With Haruhi caught up in the mayhem of races and rabid fan girls, which team will come out on top? Will hidden feelings finally be revealed? HaxKy. Sequel now out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya, this is my first fic for Ouran! Yay! Have been persuaded to write anime fiction by my good friend cough Glockenspiel, so this isn't my forte- so please bear with me! I will try my best! **

**Summary:**** Yeah so Ouran is having a sports day- I got this inspiration from the part where Tamaki thought he was cursed by Beelzenef after stepping on him (he said his feet felt heavy- Kyoya said it was due to the marathon) and so the idea…appeared. I don't know if they would or do, but it suits my purposes quite nicely. **

**Pairing:**** This will eventually, (as soon as I get round to it) become a Kyoya-Haruhi fic. (sorry if you don't like that)**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Ouran any more than I own…the Moon.**

**Alright, enough ranting-time for story. Happy reading!**

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1- Sports Day?**

_(Ouran Academy- Class 1A)_

The stern looking, bony cheeked teacher glanced at her golden pocket watch over her spectacles. "Right class you can put down your pens now," she stiffly informed the class.

Relief palpably rippling through the students, the boys and girls flipped closed their test papers and put down their pens.

Stretching her cramped shoulder and finger muscles, Haruhi lightly drummed her slender fingers on the desk absentmindedly as the teacher collected the tests, walking up the narrow rows of desks in the classroom.

"_That wasn't too bad I guess"_, Haruhi thought, "_that revision really paid off." _Every question had been manageable and she had finished in good time-unlike Hikaru beside her who had frantically been writing then scribbling out then writing again right until the teacher had decided the test to be over.

Sitting on Haruhi's other side, his twin, Kaoru was sitting calmly, also like Haruhi having approached the test practically. Kaoru shot Haruhi a smile before giving his twin a concerned glance. Even when not sitting next to his other half, Kaoru could sense Hikaru's agitation.

Hikaru shrugged and smiled wearily, relieving Kaoru of the slight worry that had crept over him.

The students talked quietly while the teacher counted and packed away the test papers and the last few minutes of the lesson wound down. The polite ringing chime of the school bell heralding the end of the last lesson of the day couldn't have gone sooner in Haruhi's opinion- who was eagerly anticipating going home and trying out the new recipe she and her father had uncovered the day before.

The sound of the bell was followed by the shuffling of pens and bags as the students packed away. The teacher wrote something on the board about homework, copied down studiously by the class; no one wanted to fail "Overseas Government and Politics."

---

"Aw man, that test couldn't have been any worse," Hikaru moaned as the three hosts trooped up the soft red carpeted staircases up towards the third music room. "Mom's gonna kill me."

His twin raised an eyebrow. "Hikaru, if you had decided to revise instead of watching_ me_ revise last night, it wouldn't have been that bad," Kaoru chastised Hikaru lightly. "And I'm sure Mom will understand…eventually,"

"But you looked so cute with that concentrating scrunched up expression of yours last night," Hikaru pouted, draping one arm over his twin's shoulder. "I was completely… mesmerised." He whispered the last part softly in Kaoru's ear.

Kaoru murmured something incoherent at his brother's words, a faint blush filling his pale cheeks.

Haruhi sighed. "Do you really need to be like that outside host club hours?" she asked, walking slightly faster ahead of the twins.

Identical looks of shock swept over the young men as they sped up to walk either side of the young woman, "Of course we do!" they chorused together, Kaoru immediately recovering from Hikaru's comments.

"Haruhi doesn't appreciate," Hikaru began…

"Our twin loveliness!" Kaoru finished both wearing matching forlorn expressions.

"In future, I think that Haruhi should be more careful so that she doesn't accidentally cause offence to people with her lackadaisical comments," a voice floated towards them. A worryingly recognizable voice.

Kyoya Ootori, third son of the Ootori family and of Class 2A had, while the other three had been loudly talking, appeared unnoticed behind-successfully giving them all heart attacks as he spoke.

"Kyoya-senpai, how many times have we told you…don't do that!" Hikaru exclaimed, clutching his thumping heart that battered against his ribcage.

"Yeah, you know I'm the only one that's allowed to make Hikaru's heart pound like that!" Kaoru complained to the older boy. Hikaru immediately grasped Kaoru's hand and placed it on his beating heart and the two laughed.

Haruhi sighed.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses.

Doves fluttered, unaware, past the window in the corridor and up towards the clock tower against a perfectly azure blue sky.

"Come, Tamaki is in the music room. We don't want to keep him waiting for much longer now, do we?" Kyoya said after a moment's awkward silence.

Haruhi suddenly had the disturbing image of Tamaki running frantically around the music room, calling for the whereabouts of his "daughter".

"No, I guess not," she admitted, swapping her heavy bag to the other hand.

The twins who had also been thinking along the exact same lines, grabbed hold of Haruhi's arms protectively, one on each side: "He shall never get her!" they both declared resolutely.

Kyoya's glasses glinted and he seemed to loom over the three younger Ouran Academy students.

"Right, I guess we should go…" Hikaru said weakly.

"Scary Kyoya-senpai…" Kaoru agreed.

* * *

As the four host club members approached the third music room, they heard frantic footsteps and raised voices. That did not bode well in Haruhi's opinion.

Kyoya opened the double white doors pushing them both inwards. Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi all peered inside as Kyoya strode in ahead, unperturbed. Instead of discovering a perfectly composed host club king sitting in his chair ready to greet his adoring female customers- the four found an anxious looking Hunny (with a out-of-focus Mori) trying to calm down a hysterical Tamaki.

Tamaki, also of class 2A, was tangled in long looped telephone cords and stumbling round the room, shouting down the receiver. Haruhi felt a tinge of sympathy for the person at the other end of the line having to take the call.

"…my daughter! Haruhi is missing! Send out the police, the fire brigade, the coastguard, the Tokyo zoo keepers! We must find…Haruhi?" the blonde lord asked- his ranting ceasing immediately, his eyes widening, his grip on the telephone as he spotted Haruhi entering the room.

"Haru-chan!" Hunny said bouncing up to them, Mori standing as usual right behind him. "Tama-chan thought you'd been abducted…but…but I wanted cake…" the small boy quickly got distracted as his eyes glazed over with the thought of sweet things.

"Zoo keepers?" Hikaru inquired as they walked into the room.

"Coastguards?" Kaoru was just as sceptical.

"Haruhi you have not been abducted after all! Dad was so worried when you did not appear for some time." Tamaki rejoiced, clearing overreacting, untangling himself with Kyoya's help from the clutches of the telephone cord and attaching himself to Haruhi.

"Senpai…you're squashing me!" Haruhi complained as Tamaki squeezed her tightly.

"Mother, daughter is rejecting me!" Tamaki cried, aghast at the change of events, whirling around to find Kyoya. "Don't worry darling, Daddy will make everything alright!" he turned back to find Haruhi...

…there was empty air where Haruhi had been standing.

Tamaki collapsed dramatically to the floor, a dark cloud beginning to blossom above his bowed blonde head. He bent down to touch the floor when-

"-Tamaki, please refrain from growing mushrooms in the music room. Our customers will not find it attractive." Kyoya pointed out, not even bothering to look over the top of his laptop.

Tamaki slumped lower into his depression.

---

Haruhi sighed as she sat on the window seat looking out over the gardens of Ouran. She looked at the clear pond water with the…unusual fountain and across to the clock tower just as it started striking four in the afternoon.

The music room was quiet as the hosts sat about, waiting for customers. Today was nothing special, there was no fancy dress theme or commoner speciality to celebrate.

Any minute now the girls would come running to the host club-ruining the perfect content silence which was broken only by Kyoya's fingers smoothly and methodically gliding over his laptop keys.

Haruhi sighed, she enjoyed spending this quiet time reflecting her life with the host club, the rich, attractive, intelligent (in most cases) young men who had accepted her into their group.

Admittedly, she had joined due to her own carelessness, but now...she decided she did like the host club, just remembering all the fun times they had enjoyed over the year...

---

Kyoya looked up from his laptop screen and surveyed the quiet hosts, chin resting on his laced fingers, dark eyes picking out every detail.

The twins were sitting together on one of the expensive couches; each twin with one arm loosely draped around his other half's body, simply enjoying each other's company.

Hunny, too full to eat any more cakes for the moment was resting his head on the table, Bun Bun slumped beside him. Mori sat in another chair near his cousin, relaxed posture concealing his alert senses even as his eyes skimmed the page of the book he was reading.

Tamaki was admiring himself in a mirror, running his fingers through his hair and holding the mirror at different angles to judge the affect.

Kyoya refrained from rolling his eyes at the host club king.

He turned his gaze to the last member of the host club-the relatively newest member, the member who provided the club with a new direction- Haruhi Fujioka. She was sitting on the window seat, gazing fixatedly out the window. There was something about the new host that…put him on his guard.

Kyoya decided it was the right time to break the silence. "If you had all forgotten, its Ouran's sports day tomorrow," he informed the club.

The announcement received diverse reactions.

Hunny managed to raise his head off the table before it crashed back down as his eyes sleepily closed.

Mori didn't even move, though his eyes flicked from his book to the small boy sleeping across the table from him and then back to his book.

The twins shrugged before turning back to talk in undertones to each other. Apparently there was a major fashion show taking place in New York in the up-coming weeks.

Tamaki nodded slowly; then looked back at the mirror, pouting and fluttering his long eyelashes.

Haruhi fell off the window seat with a crash.

* * *

This stirred the inactive host club members, who immediately leapt to their feet. The twins reached Haruhi first and lifted her up from her crumpled position on the floor, allowing Mori to place her on one of the sofas. Hunny handed her a glass of water.

Tamaki fretted in the background as he was not allowed to comfort his daughter alone.

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan are you ok?" Hunny asked, clutching Bun Bun by his rabbit arm. "Do you need Bun Bun?" he asked holding up the pink bunny in front of him.

"No Haruhi! Take Beary, he will make it all better!" Tamaki pleaded, suddenly appearing at Haruhi's side and thrusting a disgruntled plushie brown bear at her.

Haruhi glared at him and Tamaki quickly retreated, hugging Beary tightly and going off to whine to Kyoya, the only host who had stayed where he was.

"Sports day?" Haruhi asked weakly.

**

* * *

**

**Yay first chapter is finished! I hope it was ok… I realise this is rather short-it's a sort of tester, I want to see it is well received. It is…then hey I'll write more and post it up…if not…I dunno :D I hope it's the former.**

**By the way-concerning Kyoya…I wasn't sure which spelling of his name to use…so I checked with Wikipedia…as a…wise source once said "It knows all"**

**Thanks for reading and please review and tell me what you think! It makes me happy reading reviews and I try and talk back to everyone!  
Thanks to Glockenspiel too :D **

**AldabaranFox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okie Dokie! Chapter 2 is now here! Last chapter was kinda a beginner for me, hopefully I have learnt something and it will get better from now on! That's the hope anyway!**

**Summary so far****…Haruhi has been introduced to the idea of a sports day-not something she is very enthusiastic about! (Who would be?)**

**Disclaimer****: ano...i solemnly swear that I do not own Ouran or any of the characters… **

**Thanks for the amazing amount of reviews I got for the first chapter-I never thought I would get so many! Thank you loads :D :D :D **

**Onwards with chapter 2!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The First Race is Always the Worst

_(Previously)_

_Haruhi fell off the window seat with a crash…_

"_Sports day?" Haruhi asked weakly._

_(Music Room Three)_

"Haruhi has never had a sports day at Ouran before!" the twins cried simultaneously jumping around the back of the sofa.

"What does it include?" Haruhi enquired nervously. She had never been very good at sports. That had to be the understatement of the year- she was just as good at sports as she was singing in fact.

"Sports week in fact, is where the male students of Ouran participate in various sports, from long jump to the 100m sprint. The highlight of the week is the marathon run," Kyoya's voice floated over. "Lessons are cancelled for an entire week as the students compete against each other- for prizes of course."

Haruhi blinked. She had missed everything except for one word: "Marathon?" she posed, trying to imagine herself running…and failed miserably.

"Haru-chan, you've never run a marathon before?" Hunny asked innocently, his eyes widening. He clung to Mori's leg, Bun Bun firmly grasped in one hand.

Haruhi surveyed the five young men standing before her-and Kyoya coolly reclining in his chair. Of course they had run a marathon before, of course a marathon was nothing to them, of course they were all fabulously rich young men who had perfect lifestyles…

"Run a marathon…I don't even run…" Haruhi muttered.

"We have world-famous personal physical trainers who help us keep in shape." Hikaru said matter-of-factly, linking arms with his mirror image who nodded.

"And specialist teams of dieticians to advise us on what to eat and what not to eat to stay healthy." Kaoru added brightly.

"Not forgetting the masseuses!" Tamaki said proudly, striking a pose.

Silence fell and the host club stared at him, more than one eyebrow rose at the lord's comment.

"To help relax before a race!" The flustered lord said. "But Haruhi- it would be my honour to personally be your-" Tamaki was cut off as the twins knocked him twice around the head, sending him reeling back to Kyoya.

"Rich bastards…" Haruhi sank further into the sofa. They had everything they needed, even things they didn't need. Personal trainers to keep them fit, dieticians- she had barely participated in PE classes in her old school.

"Haruhi has to run the race because everyone thinks she's a boy," Kaoru pointed out.

"I can't run a marathon," Haruhi commented.

"We'll support you Haru-chan!" Hunny said eagerly, letting go of Mori to bounce in front of Haruhi. "Won't we Takashi?" he looked up for conformation.

"Ah," Mori remarked standing behind the lively Hunny.

"Even if we have to carry you all the way!" The twins said ecstatically.

Haruhi immediately shook her head, hands out protesting. "I won't be carried anywhere. I'll just run it at my own pace," she said.

"Aw wow! The amazing perseverance of the commoner!" the twins threw themselves on Haruhi patting her head consolingly and squeezing her tightly.

Hunny simply lifted his arms and Mori set him on his shoulders where Hunny settled contentedly.

"This year, apparently our beloved manager is organising one of the day's activities," Kyoya informed the club members.

Haruhi and the others paled. That could not be good news.

"Mother in heaven…I'm so going to regret this…" Haruhi muttered as they heard the sound of footsteps outside and the hosts moved off to welcome the customers of the host club.

_(Next day- outside the school)_

"Oh my gosh look! It's the whole host club!"

"They look so cool in their running kits! The twins are in matching outfits!"

"Tamaki-sempai looks amazingly handsome-more so than usual!"

"It's Haruhi-kun's first time! He looks nervous!"

Clustered out on the sports fields surrounding Ouran Academy, were most of prestigious school's female population, gossiping loudly as the young men of Ouran along with Haruhi stood waiting for the announcement of the first day's races.

"Just remember- Daddy will always be proud of you," Tamaki whispered to Haruhi. "If you ever need someone to lean on-"

"-I'll ask Mori," Haruhi finished, walking calmly past the blustering lord to stand beside the twins, standing coolly in their designer sports kits, matching right up to their gleaming white trainer laces.

"Mommy-our darling Haruhi won't turn to her gorgeous daddy for help! She never listens to me!" Tamaki bleated to Kyoya's turned back.

Kyoya twisted around, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "You said something Tamaki?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Mom!" Came the howl that sent birds flapping in fright from the trees nearby.

"Today is something special in the history of the Ouran Academy Sports Week," Renge announced into her microphone so all could hear. For the first day of the week, Renge had been allowed to set up the day's races. "Because today is Commoner Race Day!"

The girls around the young French woman all screamed excitedly as stunned expressions appeared on each and every boy's face.

"The first event for today will be the fantastic, amazing, thrilling…100 metre three legged race!" Renge squealed.

This declaration heralded blank faces- except for Haruhi who slumped lower into her depression.

"A three-legged race?" Hikaru pondered.

"Who as three legs?" Kaoru wondered.

Renge immediately slipped into her commoner explanation pose. "The three-legged race is very popular among commoners," she said matter-of-factly, twirling around in circles.

Haruhi wondered how she maintained her balance.

"Haruhi does not have three legs!" Tamaki said panicking. "My Haruhi does not have-"

"Calm down Tamaki and let Renge-chan explain," Kyoya said calmly, arms folded.

"My, my, anyone would think you were interested Kyoya-senpai," the twins said slyly, peering up at the dark haired young man.

Kyoya refrained from answering.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted- two people are needed for this event and a piece of rope," Renge continued. "Commoner games do not require much equipment."

There were horrified faces amongst the boys as they grasped the wrong end of the stick. "I don't want to lose my leg…" Hunny whimpered, tears building in his large wavering eyes. He looked up at Mori who comfortingly laid a hand on his shoulder.

Haruhi grew exasperated. "No one's going to lose a leg!" she said fervently, getting all the boys' attention at her sudden outburst.

Grabbing a piece of rope on the floor she tied it round her right leg and someone else's left foot-the nearest to her. Haruhi straightened.

"See- that's how it works- no cutting off legs, you just tie your leg to someone else's and then attempt to walk," she described.

"Except that's my leg you're tied to" A voice said.

Haruhi's heart stopped for a moment as her brain identified the voice. "Sorry…Kyoya-senpai…I" she apologized, her face scarlet.

"Ah we get it!" the twins said, proceeding to tie their own legs together.

"Yes, yes! This looks fun!" Hunny clapped excitedly. "Now tie my leg to yours," he told Mori.

"Ah," Mori nodded and bent down with the rope. He then realised that he and Hunny might have a small problem concerning the race.

Tamaki paused as the rest of the boys began to pair up and saw he had no partner. "Haruhi, untie yourself and come race with Daddy," he dictated.

"Um, sure," Haruhi began before Kyoya smoothly interrupted.

"Haruhi the race is about to start," he indicated, pointing to the starting line. "We should move into position."

Haruhi had no choice but to comply with the shadow king, leaving a blustering and bewildered Tamaki behind. "But…but…I have no one to race with…" Tamaki said tearfully.

Renge walked past him as she moved to the starting line. "That's not appropriate behaviour for Host Club King!" she berated him. "You're the lonely prince! Act like it!" she screeched. "And Umehito Nekozawa has no partner either."

Tamaki screamed as he spotted the familiar cat puppet and its master.

* * *

The boys of Ouran and Haruhi stood apprehensively on the starting line. Kyoya stood stiffly beside Haruhi. "We're going to do this my way," Kyoya told Haruhi in an undertone. "Follow my lead,"

"But Kyoya-senpai this race is about-"

Except whatever the race was supposed to be about, Kyoya never found out as Renge blew the shrill whistle and the race began.

Eagerly, the twins were the first to set off, laughing heartily as they struggled along, dragging first one leg and then the other.

Mori simply strode forward…and kept striding confidently forward. Hunny was strapped to his leg, tightly holding on but enjoying himself immensely as he and Mori strode ahead of the competitors. The head coach shook his head as he supervised the race; it seemed more like a "two legged and Hunny bundle" race than three-legged to him.

Kyoya and Haruhi were having difficulties. Kyoya's height gave him a longer stride than Haruhi's and he kept dragging her leg along at an unimaginable pace.

"Kyoya-senpai stop!" Haruhi protested as the other race contestants fell into similar chaos, with the girls all screaming encouragement.

"We need to work together or this will never work," Haruhi explained, brushing her hair out of her eyes as she gazed up at him.

Kyoya Ootori stared down at her. "Work together?" he questioned uncomfortably. He had not expected this race to demand so much.

"Yes, we have to co-ordinate our legs, or you'll just end up dragging me along," Haruhi pointed out.

* * *

Meanwhile the twins had run into their own problems; Hikaru had tripped on a rock and unfortunately brought down his twin. The girls in their yellow dresses stared rapturously at the fallen brothers.

"Hikaru are you alright?" Kaoru questioned. "Hikaru? Hikaru answer me!"

Hikaru slowly opened one eye. "Keep…going…Kaoru…the end is in sight…and I cannot continue…" he said before limply collapsing in Kaoru's arms.

Kaoru fought back laughter at his twin's acting, but the girls soaked it up like sponges in a bath. "Idiot, we're tied together, I can't untie us, we'd be disqualified." He said. "And as if I could ever go on and leave you lying here," he said his tone more gentle.

"Kaoru…" was Hikaru's equally soft reply.

The girls at the side of the course squealed in delight; Renge twittered about eating rice as the twins helped each other up.

* * *

Ten minutes later the race finished as the last boys stumbled across the finish line to wearily sit down on the grass and untie the ropes binding their legs, as the girls flitted around offering towels and bottles of water.

Kyoya and Haruhi walked over to the twins who were sitting on the grass, discussing the highlights of the first race.

Haruhi sat down next to them, forgetting she was still tied to Kyoya. He wobbled precariously as she disrupted his balance.

"Untie us now Haruhi. I believe we've been bound together long enough," Kyoya demanded as he brushed his annoyance away.

Haruhi regarded Kyoya for a moment, her surprise at his tone evident, before obediently beginning to untie them both. For a few moments her shaking fingers struggled with the tight knots.

"Why is it taking you so long?" Kyoya asked. To him it seemed bothersome to have someone else attached to his leg.

"I can't undo…these knots," Haruhi said, blowing her fringe out of her eyes as her fingers struggled around the thick rope.

"Maybe you're meant to be tied together," Hikaru suggested sneakily, to be elbowed by Kaoru and glared at dangerously by Kyoya.

"Then you shouldn't have tied it so tightly," Kyoya admonished, reaching down to try the knots for himself.

Haruhi jumped as she felt his cool slim fingers accidentally brush over hers as he worked on the ropes. Kyoya did not notice and within moments had the knot undone.

Haruhi breathed a sigh of relief as she stretched out on the grass, free from restraints. Being in a three-legged race with Kyoya had been…an experience to say the least. Not something she wanted to repeat in the near future.

"So…who won the race?" Kyoya asked the twins who still were resolutely tied to each other.

"The lord and Nekozawa-senpai did." Hikaru and Kaoru revealed the surprising news.

"Tamaki-senpai? How did he win it?" Haruhi asked in astonishment.

"Um…you really don't want to know," Hikaru advised her.

"But you can be sure that our lord is never going to be the same again!" Kaoru laughed.

**

* * *

**

Another chapter done-sorry it's taken me ages to update…exams…illness…too much studying…yeah.

**Hopefully that was what you were all waiting for. Reviews as always are greatly appreciated :D**

**Thanks for reading**

**AldabaranFox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Firstly: I apologize sincerely to my readers for not updating sooner. I had a Spanish oral exam on Friday and wanted that out of the way first. But now I can update-that is until more exams decide to plague me in the next few weeks. So I thought I'd post this while I'm at it and not revising…hehe**

**More races and action packed Ouran activities for you to enjoy-have fun and thanks for all the reviews so far!**

**Disclaimer: No Ouran ownership for me unfortunately. **

* * *

**Chapter 3- Marathon Mishaps**

Renge tapped her microphone which let out a painfully high crackle. Haruhi winced as the girl cleared her throat for her next announcement. The second race of the day had been decided.

"After our beautiful three-legged commoner race- the second surprise consists of what is known to the poorly educated but certainly imaginative commoners as a wheelbarrow race!" Renge announced, twirling around on her stage that she had ordered to be constructed.

Haruhi groaned as muttering broke out between the students. How much worse could this day get? She might as well be at home studying than playing childish games.

"Wheelbarrows?" the twins posed, brows furrowed in concentration. "Where are they then?"

Indeed, there was no wheelbarrow in sight as the boys scoured the field for a glimpse of one.

The races were being held on a large expanse of land owned by Ouran Academy behind the main school campus' esteemed dining hall. A small wood boarded the park-like area to the left while on the right was the rolling countryside.

"Do you think the commoners use real wheelbarrows?" Renge demanded. "They don't have wheelbarrows so they _act _like wheelbarrows!" she explained.

"I fail to see how anyone can act like a wheelbarrow," came Kyoya's comment from beside Tamaki whose eyes were wide with excitement. "Surely a wheelbarrow is an inanimate object and who would want to act as one?"

Renge smirked. "It's easier than you think Kyoya-kun. You see, it involves two people again. One person stands upright, while the other puts their hands on the ground-"

Immediately, Renge's explanation was drowned out by protests at the thought of putting hands on the ground. Renge screamed into the microphone.

Haruhi winced. "It's not as bad as you think," she tried to explain above the clamour.

"Listen to Haruhi-he has valuable commoner insight!" Tamaki called above the noise. Disgruntled, the crowd quietened down at the King of the Host Club's request.

Haruhi shot Tamaki a surprisingly grateful look. "Thank you. As Renge-chan was explaining, one person does have to put their hands on the ground, but they walk on their hands."

Another round of muttering broke up, which was silenced by the suddenly interested twins who eagerly awaited Haruhi's instructions.

"The upright person takes hold of their partner's legs and pushes him forward. The person being held up acts as the wheelbarrow." Haruhi finished.

"Why can't the commoners just _buy_ a wheelbarrow?" someone asked.

All turned to see Akira Komatsuzawa, the Newspaper Club Chairman with the two other members of his club- Chikage Ukyo and Tomochika Sakyo. Both younger members looked quite uncomfortable at all the sudden stares.

Tamaki looked shocked. "Don't insult the commoner wisdom!" he admonished the three students. "Commoners know many secrets that none of us would even dream of! Their cheap bargains, their insightful games…"

The boys nodded at Tamaki's dramatic speech, watching as he twirled around, hand on heart.

"Not quite what I was expecting…" Haruhi muttered to herself as Tamaki continued to swirl around in his dream world. "Maybe a demonstration is needed?" she suggested. "Hikaru? Kaoru?"

The twins both snapped to attention in front of Haruhi. "Yes sir!" they grinned.

Hikaru waited patiently as Kaoru positioned himself on the ground and then allowed his twin to take hold of his legs. With a few stumbles Hikaru managed to "push" Kaoru forward a few feet before the two collapsed with laughter as Kaoru's arms gave out.

Hunny looked excited, bouncing up and down on the spot. "Let me try!" he begged. "Takashi?" He looked up at Mori.

Mori blinked once as he realised what his cousin was getting at, and without complaint knelt on the ground.

Hunny in exactly the same way Hikaru had, waited for Mori's consent before reaching for his companion's legs.

Haruhi bit her lip to stop the giggles as Hunny heaved with all his might to lift Mori's legs off the ground and drive him forward. He struggled valiantly, Mori looking slightly perplexed.

"Haruhi it's not working!" Hunny said balefully as he spotted Haruhi watching him.

"Ah, well…it might be a bit difficult for you to move Mori like that…" Haruhi tried to remain tactful. "Maybe you should try it the other way round?"

"Has everyone now got a partner?" Renge said as the Ouran boys had begun to pair up and practise after the Hitachiins' demonstration.

Haruhi looked around; most of them had split up and were attempting the wheelbarrow. She wondered how successful this race was to be. She noticed Kyoya was standing a little way from the rest of the group, notebook out.

"Kyoya-sempai? Are you not racing?" the female scholarship student asked.

Kyoya looked up from his writing then looked down at Haruhi. "I shall not be participating in this event. I do not believe it is…suitable for me."

Haruhi looked blank for a moment before realising that she could not imagine Kyoya ever trying a wheelbarrow race. Maybe the three-legged race had put him off.

"Haruhi…" two identical voices purred slyly from behind her, pinching her sides and making her jump in surprise.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! What have I told you about doing that?" she scolded the grinning twins.

"Not to, on many occasions." Hikaru smirked.

"But since when have we ever listened?" Kaoru beamed.

"What do you want? Shouldn't you be waiting at the starting line?" Haruhi asked bemusedly.

The Hitachiins shrugged. "We were just waiting…"

"Waiting? Waiting for what?" Haruhi asked confused. She did not like the look of the identical glints in the twins' eyes. That glint usually told her that she was in trouble of sorts.

Without warning, Hikaru grabbed one of Haruhi's legs and Kaoru gently lowered the top of her body to the ground before taking hold of the other leg.

"Kyoya-sempai help!" Haruhi managed to gasp out as the twins propelled her forwards to the starting line, her hands having to work double time so she didn't collapse.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow at the events unfolding in front of him. He refused to smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tamaki was without a partner again. He shuddered at thought of his last race and went in search out Haruhi. Maybe she would join him- for "Father/Daughter bonding time" he decided.

His jaw dropped as he saw Haruhi firmly in the twins' hold over by the starting line. He began to babble incoherent words before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You're a bit late Tamaki-she's already been claimed." A low voice said.

"But Mom, it was my turn-you had her last race-why should a father not race side by side with his daughter, Haruhi has to realise that she should be racing with me!" Tamaki whined.

"It looks like you're racing with Nekozawa-san again," Kyoya said with a small smile. This was all working out for his amusement.

Tamaki cringed as he watched the Dark Magic President attempting to sneak away. "No please no Kyoya- he'll curse me again!"

However, no one escaped Renge's hawk like eyes and she grabbed the fleeing puppet master by the ear, pulling him towards Tamaki-ignoring his screeching protests.

Haruhi sighed as she shifted her weight nervously from hand to hand, Hikaru and Kaoru firmly keeping a hold of each leg. She wondered if that were cheating- three people in a wheelbarrow race.

Renge was all smiles again. "Are you all ready?" she asked sweetly. There was an affirmative grunt from most of the boys being wheelbarrows and nods from the others.

"Go!" Renge squealed excitedly as the Ouran girls waved at the finish line, waiting to congratulate the winner of the second commoner race.

--

Immediately, Tamaki fell into troubles. Nekozawa had pulled the short straw and ended up being the wheelbarrow-one look from Renge had made him realise not to mess with her.

As Tamaki began to nervously steer Nekozawa forward-disaster struck. Ever so slowly, Nekozawa's wig began to slide off, revealing his straight blonde hair. With a flop it fell to the ground.

Several things happened at once. Nekozawa let out a shrill scream and a strangled curse as he realised his wig was off in the middle of a crowded field full of people-in the middle of the day too.

Tamaki was so startled, he dropped the legs he had been gingerly holding and fell forwards over the motionless Nekozawa who was frantically searching for his black wig and landed with a thump on top of the Dark Magic President.

Behind Tamaki and Nekozawa unfortunately was another pair who failed to see the blockage in front and barrelled straight into the collapsed pair-almost like a car accident.

Tamaki screamed as he spotted a crumpled Beelzenef puppet fall to the ground- staring up with amber eyes at him. In shock he scrambled backwards, landing on a very harassed looking Nekozawa whose wig was on backwards.

--

Kyoya sighed, a private grin on his face as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his straight nose. This was proving to be most entertaining after all.

Two girls in their expensive yellow dresses looked over at the ensuing chaos.

"I wonder who that blonde young man is under Tamaki-senpai?" One of them twittered innocently.

"I don't know- I've never seen him before," the other admitted. "Maybe he's a new student."

"He rather looks like Tamaki-senpai doesn't he?" the first commented. "You would almost think they were brothers."

"I wonder where Nekozawa-senpai disappeared to-perhaps the race was too much for him,"

The two girls exchanged glances for a moment. "No, it can't be," they said together- sharing a short laugh- before looking back at the race.

--

"Come Haruhi-only a little bit further!" Hikaru called encouragingly from behind Haruhi. Haruhi snorted as she continued to move.

"That's easy for you to say Hikaru Hitachiin! After this race you are in so much trouble!" Haruhi yelled back.

"Ooh, Hikaru's in trouble!" Kaoru teased his twin.

"You too Kaoru!" Came the reply.

Kaoru looked stunned as they continued the race- Hikaru just laughed as they manoeuvred through the collapsing students.

After many mishaps, the last students finally crossed the finishing line; green grass stains on most peoples knees, except of course for Kyoya Ootori.

Haruhi collapsed to the ground-in similar to fashion to most of the "wheelbarrow" students. "You two are so mean! You pushed me way too fast!" she complained as she nursed her palms.

"We still won though didn't we?" Hikaru said gloatingly. "Our first day at commoner racing and we win a race! If we keep winning- we'll surely get something out of this! Haruhi was a perfect choice Kaoru!" he congratulated his twin.

"So you used me to win that race?" Haruhi asked incredulously.

Hikaru didn't seem apologetic. "We just wanted to win Haruhi. You can't spoil our fun now, can you?" he asked, pouting slightly. "You can't be mad at _us_?" Both he and Kaoru put on their best puppy dog expressions.

Haruhi sighed angrily, rolling her eyes as she nursed her aching hands. It was true that she found it hard to stay mad at either twin for long. She focused instead on her sore hands- noticing they were red and chaffed.

Hikaru watched her for a moment and then knelt beside her. "Does it…does it hurt Haruhi?" he asked sincerely, eyes solemn. Kaoru watched his twin out of the corner of his eye.

Haruhi looked surprised as Hikaru took her palm in his hand studying it keenly. Kaoru peered over his shoulder. "I don't think we can save it…" Kaoru said sadly. "Hikaru?"

"That's it-it's going to have to be amputated!" Hikaru declared as he held Haruhi's hand tightly in his own. "Unless you want to play doctors with us?" he asked deviously.

"I think that's quite enough of that," a voice said clearly from above the three students, saving Haruhi in the nick of time. Her face was a rather dark shade of pink.

"Kyoya-senpai!" Hikaru said with enthusiasm. "I see you failed to participate in that jolly race," he observed.

"Is wheel barrowing not for Kyoya's delicate palate?" Kaoru queried, sitting beside his twin.

Haruhi pried her hand away from Hikaru and stood up, attempting to hide her blush that threatened to engulf most of her face.

Kyoya spoke up. "Why don't you two go and sort out Tamaki. I think he had rather a nasty shock in that race."

"Tono? What's up with him?" Hikaru asked as he and Kaoru looked from Haruhi to Kyoya, their eyes narrowed.

Finally, Kaoru realising something was up, stood, and pulling Hikaru to his feet agreed. "We still hold you to that doctors thing!" Hikaru called warningly as Kaoru dragged him away.

Haruhi's eyes widened, before deciding that the grass looked very interesting. Kyoya simply impassively pushed his glasses up again.

"The marathon is the next race up." Kyoya informed Haruhi suddenly.

Haruhi looked surprised. "There are no more commoner races?" she asked. Not that she minded-actually yes she did. Childhood games over a twenty-six mile run? What was the choice in that?

"They brought it ahead of schedule." Kyoya intoned. "You don't sound particularly thrilled."

"Why would I be? I can't run-I can't do sports-this is all just a huge waste of my time. I could be studying at home right now-not fooling around playing games. I have important exams coming up!" Haruhi argued. "I don't see why I can't just sit out the marathon."

Kyoya regarded her for a moment. "You can't do that."

Haruhi glared at him. "And why not? I seem to remember that you just sat out of the wheelbarrow race. Why can't I sit out of the marathon?"

"I had my reasons." The third youngest Ootori son replied disdainfully. He paused. "And if you don't finish the race… I'm going to raise your debt by 10." He informed her.

In the distance, Haruhi could hear the big Ouran clock striking calmly striking the hour in the warm sunshine as a little breeze fanned the nearby trees.

Haruhi gaped at the perfectly solemn Kyoya who had turned slightly to survey the rest of the students relaxing on the field.

"Kyoya-senpai…you-you- can't be serious can you?" she stuttered, shock registering on her face.

"Am I ever not serious?" Kyoya arched an eyebrow.

Haruhi frowned, perturbed. "It's not fair. Why should running a measly race affect my debt?" she asked.

"If the race is then so "measly" I am sure you'll have no problems." Kyoya said. "And the marathon is hardly a marathon. It's actually only a round route of the school and grounds. It covers about ten miles."

"Ten miles? TEN MILES?!" Haruhi exclaimed, running a hand through her short, boyish cropped hair.

Kyoya blinked, turning away again. "Isn't it better that than twenty-six? Or shall I ask Renge-chan to adjust the course to better suit your long-distances preferences?" he studied her for a moment. There was a palpable silence. "I thought not. I'll see you at the starting line."

Haruhi was quiet. "I guess I have no choice then." She said more to herself. "Race or get 10 increase on my debt. Oh kami why me?" she asked the heavens.

* * *

(later that day)

Haruhi waited nervously at the start line for the ten mile run. Markers laid out the boundaries of the course. It was once around the school's main area and then out onto the grounds-quickly through a small wooded section and then finishing at the school's golden gates.

"Is my daughter anxious? Tell daddy your problems." A voice said from behind Haruhi.

"A frown will spoil my lovely daughter's beautiful face."

Haruhi slapped the hand away that reached for her shoulder. "I'm fine Tamaki," she said tersely.

Tamaki looked slightly stunned at the expression on her face. "Haruhi-are you alright?" he asked cautiously. He didn't like what he saw.

Haruhi sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine Tamaki-sorry." She said, ashamed of the way she had snapped at him.

Tamaki was about to say something when Renge appeared at their sides. "Tamaki Suoh-you're supposed to be with your year!" she snapped.

A momentary look of panic swept across Tamaki's prince like face as he hurried to stand with Kyoya who was smiling to himself as he watched Haruhi.

Kaoru Hitachiin noticed the determined look on Haruhi's face. "Haruhi-you know you don't have to run this race if you don't want to." He said kindly.

"I have to run it Kaoru. I-" she bit her tongue to stop herself revealing what Kyoya had informed her. It wasn't nice to tell on people like that.

"I'll be fine-honestly." She smiled reassuringly at him.

Kaoru looked at her a little doubtfully. "If you say so. Just take it easy ok?" he asked.

Haruhi nodded. "I plan on going slow and steady." She said. "That's the way to do it."

Kaoru smiled lightly and moved across to stand by the bored looking Hikaru who was impatiently waiting for the race to start.

For Haruhi it started all too soon. First to start was Mori and Hunny's year, the eldest to the youngest year. She waved goodbye as the hyper Hunny hopped away, waving goodbye as well, closely followed by Mori who was more striding along than running. Haruhi suddenly wished for long legs.

Then Tamaki and Kyoya set off at a relaxed and easy pace- well used to the race. Kyoya sent a look back at Haruhi before the two disappeared around the first corner.

Haruhi waited a few more minutes before she heard Renge preparing to set the last year off with a shrill blow of her whistle.

"This is it!" Hikaru said. "I'm so winning this Kaoru!"

"May the best twin win!" Kaoru declared. "You're not beating me this time Hikaru!"

"May I at least finish!" Haruhi muttered half-heartedly as she urged her feet into moving.

She could see Kaoru and Hikaru were already in front, setting a pace for most of their year. Haruhi could see herself slipping further towards the back as the boys around her passed her by.

Soon even the last boy at the back had turned the corner and Haruhi was alone with her pounding feet. For a moment she thought of just leaving the race and heading home-but then she remembered this was Kyoya Ootori she was against. His spies were everywhere.

--

"Go on Haruhi-kun!" Haruhi looked up and saw three girls standing on the side of the course, all waving flags.

"You can do it!" another with perfectly coifed tawny hair cheered, waving her flag vigorously.

Haruhi allowed herself to smile at their encouragement and felt her feet pick up the place slighting as she waved to the supporting girls. Soon, she turned a corner and there was alone again.

After racing around the pristine school campus, Haruhi found herself on a slow jog towards the small wooded area Kyoya had described earlier. Sighing, Haruhi continued onwards, ducking under a branch and into the mossy and bracken strewn woodland.

"The others must be miles ahead by now." Haruhi said out loud. It made the silence less threatening speaking to herself.

"I wonder how far this wood really goes on for?" she pondered as she saw another yellow flag lining the way. "I wonder-"

But whatever Haruhi was wondering was cut suddenly short as she felt her foot snag on a slightly raised tree root. Tumbling forwards, Haruhi fell heavily to the ground, her foot remaining caught to the ground-resulting in it twisting badly.

Haruhi let out a gasp of pain as the wind was knocked out of her lungs as she fell with a thump. Her ankle seared with sudden sharp shooting pinpricks of pain and she bit back tears.

"This is all I need!" she raged quietly to herself. There was no one else around to help her, no one else probably even knew she was here.

Feeling around her ankle tenderly, Haruhi managed to free her caught right foot from the tree's hold and inch away, holding back a moan of pain.

She grasped the trunk of a tree next to her, attempting to pull herself up but slid back down onto the bracken as her ankle throbbed almost overwhelmingly.

Taking deep calming breaths, Haruhi sat still for a moment-assessing her situation. "So…I'm in a wood…in the middle of a race…no one else around…painful ankle…now what?" she muttered. "Think Haruhi!" she scolded herself.

An idea suddenly popped into her head, and she reached into her short's pocket, rummaging around. Her fingers closed around empty fabric.

"Damn, my phone's not there," she muttered despairingly. "Come on Haruhi, you've been in worse…haven't I?" The only problem was that she couldn't recall anything.

"I can't get up, I certainly can't go on, or back. I'm just going to have to wait." Haruhi decided. She hoped it wouldn't be too long before someone, anyone came. "They'll come for me eventually. I just need a little faith in them. I just hope there are no bears in this wood…or lions…or tigers…" she bit her lip and settled in for the hopefully not _too_ long long-haul wait.

* * *

At the Ouran golden entrance gates the remainder of the Host Club had already gathered, awaiting the last member that completed their group- the ten miles being an easy jog for the rest of them.

Hunny was perched atop Mori's shoulders where he had been for most of the race-feigning tiredness to hitch a ride more comfortably- to the exasperation of the school's coach when Mori had crossed the finish line. "Where _is_ Haru-chan?" Hunny asked as he fiddled with his slightly large t-shirt.

Four pairs of eyes swivelled around to gaze upon the Hitachiin twins.

"What? You think it's our fault?" Protested Hikaru.

"She was right behind us," Kaoru added in support.

"Where is Haruhi now? Are you sure my darling daughter was right behind you? What if she's been kidnapped? What if she was taken hostage by a bear? What if-"

"That's enough 'what-ifs' Tamaki." An outwardly calm Kyoya Ootori cut through Tamaki's rant. Inside though, Kyoya bubbled slightly with inner turmoil. Where indeed was Haruhi? Surely it wasn't taking her this long to finish the race.

"I'm sure she'll be here any minute now." Kaoru said patiently. "We just need to have a little faith in her."

So the Host Club waited...

And waited...

And waited a bit longer...

And a few minutes more before:

"WHERE IS HARUHI!" Tamaki finally burst out.

The clock tower was showing half four in the afternoon when the race had started at two o'clock. The twins shifted nervously as Hunny's eyes were wide with concern. Kyoya apparently seemed the only calm person among them, even Mori looked slightly anxious.

"Do you think she got lost?" Hunny's bottom lip quivered as he leant on Mori's black hair.

"No," was Mori's only reply.

"Maybe she was attacked-and taken by Lobelia!" Tamaki suddenly announced. "My darling has been taken from her Daddy again! How she must be weeping!" he covered his face with a hand dramatically.

"Do you think she's alright Kaoru?" Hikaru asked quietly, leaning on Kaoru's shoulder.

"Haruhi's smart-wherever she is, she'll figure out something." Kaoru comforted his twin; he laid a comforting arm around his brother.

"But what if she doesn't? What if Haruhi is unable to contact us and is lost somewhere without any way of getting back to us? Maybe she got stuck in an alternate universe? What then? Oh my poor Haruhi!"

"Tamaki that's enough." Kyoya snapped.

All eyes immediately flicked to Kyoya, who pushed his glasses further up his nose, the lowering sun glinting reflectively on the lenses. Tamaki looked taken aback.

"What I suggest is that we start looking for Haruhi instead of speculating. She couldn't have gotten far." Kyoya recommended. "Split up and ask around to see if anyone has seen her."

* * *

With Kyoya the shadow king dictating orders, the Host Club sprang into action, splitting up to search for Haruhi. The twins started with the school's extensive campus, stopping anyone who passed and asking for Haruhi. They were met with surprised but apologetic faces as they moved on with their search.

Hunny and Mori took the search inside the school in case Haruhi had given up and gone to the library or music room. Perhaps she was even waiting for them in there, Hunny had smiled hopefully, Mori nodding in agreement.

Tamaki and Kyoya started at the beginning of the race course, looking for any sign of the young scholarship student. Kyoya's heart thumped rather uncomfortably and at an unusual rate as they continued their hunt.

"Kyoya, what's the matter?" Tamaki asked as Kyoya paused, taking out his phone.

"Secret police might be useful." Kyoya muttered as he hit the speed dial on his ostentatious mobile phone.

Tamaki nodded at the good idea and the two boys continued.

Suddenly, the silence was broken by Tamaki's phone ringing. Quickly he flipped it open, pressing it urgently to his ear. "Hikaru? You've got someone? Really? Yes…no…where? I'll be right there!" he snapped the phone shut.

"Hikaru and Kaoru have found three girls who saw Haruhi last. I'm going to see what they've got." Tamaki explained.

Kyoya nodded. It was surprising how serious and mature Tamaki Suoh suddenly became when Haruhi was involved. "I'll continue the search here, the private police should be here soon." He informed Tamaki.

Tamaki smiled. "Good, I'll get back to you if we find anything." After making Kyoya promise the same he sprinted out of sight to where the twins were waiting for him.

--

Meanwhile, still sitting uncomfortably against a tree trunk was Haruhi, nursing her now very swollen ankle. Every time she shifted position it flared painfully, reminding her constantly. "Where are they?" Haruhi muttered as she waited.

She wasn't sure of the exact time but through the gaps in the trees she had watched the sun become lower and lower as darkening clouds had begun to slowly crawl across, hiding the blue sky. Surely she wasn't going to be here all night?

A branch on the floor snapped to her right and Haruhi looked sharply around. "Hello?" she called out, her voice wavering. Had someone finally come to get her? Or was it something else in the woods, discovering her as a tasty meal?

A figure appeared from behind two thick tree trunks and the sight made her eyes widen in surprise and gladness.

"Kyoya?" she whispered, hope filling every fibre of her body. Someone, at last at come to find her.

Dressed in his spotless white running kit, Kyoya Ootori had found her. His black hair fell perfectly across his face-he looked like he had just walked off a television film set for men's sports wear.

"Haruhi…" was all that escaped his lips in a quiet sigh.

As soon as Kyoya Ootori spotted Haruhi sitting on the floor he quickened his pace noticeably to reach her side, carefully kneeling down beside her. "So this is where you've been hiding?" he asked.

"Hiding? I haven't been hiding!" Haruhi exclaimed, moving into a more upright position and then hissing in pain as her ankle jolted.

Kyoya glanced down at the awkwardly placed limb and then back at Haruhi-searching for permission.

Haruhi nodded.

With surprisingly gentleness, Kyoya examined Haruhi's ankle- his cool slender fingers probing the swollen limb. His brow creased slightly at the extent of the swelling. _Is this…my fault?_ He thought. _My fault?_

Haruhi watched as Kyoya studied her ankle intently for a few moments, though she struggled to interpret the expression on his face. Was her ankle injury really that serious? His cool fingers felt…comforting was the only word that could describe the feeling as they soothed her ankle.

"It's not broken," Kyoya said eventually, looking up at Haruhi. "Just badly sprained. I don't have anything with me to help it though." He sounded almost apologetic.

"How do you know?" Haruhi asked, biting her lip against another sweep of pain.

"Of course my family doesn't own one of the largest medical companies in the world does it?" Kyoya reminded Haruhi patiently. Haruhi ducked her head, realising her mistake.

"Anyway, we need to get that ankle seen to." Kyoya repeated. "Can you stand?"

Haruhi nodded bravely and using the tree for support began to pull herself up. She had barely straightened up when she wobbled and fell.

Expecting pain, Haruhi braced herself but felt nothing by a pair of hands catching her from behind, stopping her descent.

"I'll take that as a no," Kyoya said quietly in Haruhi's right ear. The softness of his voice made her blush unexpectedly. _Wait, this is KYOYA Ootori we're talking about…_her brain argued beside the pain.

Kyoya sighed as he held Haruhi, preventing her from falling._ There's nothing for it._ He realised.

Taking a deep breath, Kyoya scooped Haruhi up in his arms, placing Haruhi in a fireman's lift over his right shoulder. Haruhi gasped in surprise as she felt herself being lifted by none other than Kyoya Ootori and being dangled over his shoulder.

"Er, Kyoya-senpai? Is this necessary?" she asked weakly.

Kyoya frowned as he held Haruhi's legs. "Haruhi, you cannot walk out of this forest in your current position. What else do you suggest?"

Haruhi shrugged as she studied the woods behind Kyoya. This wasn't exactly how she had imagined things. Kyoya started to move at a slow pace and with every step Haruhi clenched her teeth at the excruciating sweep of pain as her ankle was jolted unintentionally.

"Kyoya…stop please." Haruhi said through gritted teeth, the tears building in her eyes after Kyoya had walked only a few metres.

Kyoya halted. "What?" he asked.

"I can't go on like this. It hurts…" she whimpered slightly.

Kyoya flinched slightly at the sound of hurt trembling in her voice. He realised it would hurt this way-he had just hoped it would be alright for five minutes.

Closing his eyes, he exhaled deeply and slowly released Haruhi from her position over his shoulder and gently adjusted her in his arms in a bridal style.

"Is that more comfortable?" he asked.

Haruhi looked up at Kyoya's face in surprise. That was something she hadn't expected. "Thank you…" she whispered, clutching at his clean white t-shirt.

Kyoya refused to say anything more and continued on out of the forest, carrying Haruhi in his arms. This is not what he had intended to do in the slightest. He had not wished to carry Haruhi like this, but for her sake he had relented. Where was Tamaki when he needed him most? Come to think of it, where was his private police force?

Haruhi abruptly sat up straight in Kyoya's arms as she heard something in the distance, her pain overridden by something else. "Kyoya…the weather forecast didn't say anything…about storms today…did it?" she asked nervously.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure. Why? Does it bother you?" he asked, concentrating on keeping his pace.

Haruhi looked at her lap, fingers twisting. "No…not at all. Can we please just hurry?" she asked.

Kyoya nodded, and increased his speed slightly. He did not want to be caught in the-

"Damn. Rain." He muttered as he felt the first splats against his pale skin. Haruhi shrank up against his body as the rain began to fall more intensely through the gaps in the trees' canopy.

Above, a single fork of lightning split the darkening sky as Kyoya continued, picking a careful path through the woods, mindful of the bundle he carried in his arms. He felt Haruhi clutch his t-shirt more tightly as the thunder rumbled in the distance, burying her head against his chest.

"Haruhi?" he asked shortly as he spared a look down at her.

"What?" the young woman mumbled, still not releasing his t-shirt.

"You're not…not scared are you?" he asked, his eyes widening in comprehension. After all that, braving bugs, the twins' ghost stories, Hunny's claustrophobia trail, Mori's…spear…

Straining his ears, Kyoya more felt than heard a muffled yes against his chest. His eyes widened as his heart thudded unusually again and his feet almost on their own quickened the pace further.

Soon Kyoya was almost jogging through the undergrowth, mud splattering against his legs. One part of him wanted to stop in disgust but the other part reminded him fiercely of the duty he had first.

With a last effort, Kyoya and Haruhi were out of the woods just as a loud thunder clap roared across the sky. Kyoya felt two hands squeezing his soaking t-shirt in fright and unconsciously tightened his grip on Haruhi in his arm as he splashed through the puddles, the school in sight through the heavy haze of rain.

"Hang on…Haruhi."

**

* * *

**

**All I can say is…wow…that was a long, long chapter by my standards. Kinda makes up for not updating…maybe? No? Oh well…I'll try and do better next time.**

**Some Kyoya and Haruhi moments in the rain with manly fireman lifts…didn't work did it?**

**Please review and tell me anything…improvements etc…**

**Thanks for reading**

**AldabaranFox**


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

I updated quicker than I expected-and probably than you expected too! Just to be warned-this is the last chapter until…June 21**st****. That's when I'm officially free! Yay!**

**Happy reading!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran- though my fried RAWRified is correct- they are awesomeness on a stick!**

* * *

**Chapter 4- Feelings Explored**

(Two days later...)

Feeling consciousness flooding through her veins and nudging her awake, Haruhi sensed her sluggish brain ordering her eyes to open and body to awaken properly. Lifting her heavy sleep laden eyelids to reveal two tired brown eyes, watering against the overwhelming light, Haruhi blinked rapidly as fuzzy shapes began to appear, hazy around the edges.

Walls began to come into sharper focus around her. Looking around, Haruhi realised she was in an unfamiliar white walled room, in a very comfortable bed she noted as her fingers clenched the cool sheets and felt the soft plump pillows below her head. There were light blinds at the windows, fluttering slightly at the breeze that passed through the open one.

She craned her neck to see out of the window-the sky was blue and clear of clouds; she could hear a bird singing outside before with a flutter of wings it took to the sky as in the distance the familiar tower clock chimed.

Deciding to investigate her immediate surroundings further, Haruhi gazed around curiously. Beside her bed was a small bedside table, where the most enormous bouquet of flowers she had ever laid eyes on were perched in an elegantly cut _crystal_ vase she noticed. Bright splashes of fuchsia pink, sunny yellow, cherry red, and wine purple, brightened the room. _Flowers…why flowers?_ her foggy brain tried to comprehend.

There was a note nestled in between the heavenly fragranced flowers. Slowly, Haruhi sat up and reached out for the white piece of folded card-decorated around the edges with golden curly lines.

As she moved her right leg a tiny fraction, she felt a twinge in her ankle. Lifting the sheets, she peered through the dark jungle of blankets and saw her ankle tightly bandaged.

_Of course! The race! Kyoya! _It suddenly all came flooding back: the ten mile race, Kyoya's threat of raising her debt by 10, falling in the woods, waiting to be rescued, Kyoya arriving out of thin air, the thunderstorm, being in Kyoya's arms…

Had it all really happened? Haruhi felt her cheeks flush with colour just at the last memory.

She frowned and looked back at the white card.

The note read:

_Dear Haruhi,_

_We hope these flowers find you well and suitably recovered. _

_Take your time in recuperating, _

_Yours sincerely,_

_The Host Club- Tamaki Suoh, Kyoya Ootori, Hikaru & Kaoru Hitachiin, Mitsukini Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka _

The Host Club had sent her flowers? Haruhi allowed a smile to grace her lips. They showed their affection in different ways- of course they were all annoying at times- but sometimes…they could just be sweet. She didn't doubt that Kyoya had arranged the bouquet for the club.

A woman entered the room shaking her from her reverie. She wore a white apron over clothes and looked like a nurse. "You're awake now hunny?" she asked kindly. "I'm your nurse-Rhea-looking after you." She smiled comfortingly.

Haruhi nodded. "Yeah…" she coughed and the nurse handed her a glass of water from the dispenser by the door.

"Well, you should be recovering nicely. I'm just going to give you some more pain medication to help with your ankle alright?" She held up a syringe.

Haruhi consented and allowed the woman to administer the pain killers. The woman then checked her vitals and then left Haruhi to her own devices. She wanted to ask the nurse questions-how long had she been in the room-and who had given her the gorgeous silk pyjamas that she was wearing; she plucked absentmindedly at the lilac sleeve.

Unfortunately, sleep very quickly began to cloud around Haruhi's brain- lulling the student back towards her with loving arms. Soon, Haruhi felt herself drifting off into a comfortable and relaxing slumber, the note clutched tightly in one hand.

* * *

_(a couple of hours later...)_

"…Shhh! Don't….up…sleep…" a voice said.

Haruhi stirred slightly as the voice intruded on her place of solitude and quietness. She recognized the voice too.

"…when…should…up?" a different voice this time asked.

Haruhi opened her eyes very slowly and blinked as shapes started to solidify, her muddled brain beginning to make sense of everything. _Talk about pain meds and their after effects,_ she thought wryly. In fact, there were several shapes on all sides, of varying heights. Blinking back sleepiness, Haruhi forced her tired brain to focus.

"…wake…look…Haruhi…now!" a voice somewhat recognizably slurred to her right. Turning her neck ever so gradually, Haruhi noticed with bemusement it belonged to the smallest of figures.

Haruhi looked at the foot of her bed and saw a group of young men all standing there, most looking expectant though somewhat anxious. The Host Club had come to visit.

Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin were leaning on foot of the bed, eyes wide and delighted; Hunny was bouncing up and down on the left in front of a straight faced Mori. Tamaki was sitting on the edge of the bed nearest her, a fatherly look of concern fixed on his brow. Kyoya was by the open window.

"…Where am…I?" she croaked, her throat rough and sore. "What…time is it?"

"Haru-chan you're alive!" a jubilant Hunny rejoiced.

Haruhi blinked. _They thought I was dead?_ She thought incredulously.

"Present!" the senior thrust out a parcel for Haruhi-completely unaware of the effect of his last statement.

"You're in Ouran's sanatorium," Kaoru informed her as she hesitantly took Honey's gift-realising the tears would appear if she refused. "You were brought in two days ago-in the evening."

"And we can't explain how much we've missed our toy!" Hikaru said dolefully. With that the twins jumped up on the bed-easily big enough for two people- dislodging Tamaki from his seat.

Haruhi shifted into a sitting up position as the twins made themselves comfortable beside her. "Thanks for coming," she said gratefully. She had to credit them for something- they did cheer her up.

"What are you two hooligans doing?" Tamaki cried in horror-wringing his hands, moving forward to drag the twins off the bed. "Get out of my maiden daughter's bed at once! No one is allowed on my daughter's bed- it is reserved only for her father!"

Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru stared at Tamaki incredulously before Hikaru summed up the moment perfectly in one word: "Pervert."

"Haruhi open your present!" Honey said distracting Haruhi from the aghast Tamaki and teasing twins. Kyoya stayed in his position by the window, not turning round to watch the opening.

Gently, Haruhi pulled apart the wrapping paper and lifted the lid of a white box. Inside, nestled in crepe paper was a giant cake iced in white icy inscribed with the curly letters in pink icing bearing: _Get well soon! _and a dozen strawberries lining the edge.

"Honey-senpai…it's so kind of you." Haruhi said genuinely touched by the senior's thought.

Honey beamed. "Takeshi thought of the strawberries! I like cake so I thought let Haru-chan have cake too! I mean you ran in the race and all!"

Haruhi looked up and smiled at Mori who had a slight pink tinge to his cheeks. He nodded once but said nothing.

Suddenly, a panicking thought hit Haruhi and she put a hand to her mouth. _The race! I never finished the race…_her mind span. _Now Kyoya's going to add 10 to my debt!_

The twins picked up on her change of mood. "Haruhi? What's up? Do you need more medication?" Hikaru asked.

Haruhi shook her head. "No, I'm fine," she said.

At that moment, the nurse bustled back into the room and shook her head in dismay at the crowd of boys in the room-Tamaki still trying to strangle the twins, Honey wondering how they should cut the cake so he could get a fair piece and Kyoya motionless by the window.

"Alright then, all of you-except Haruhi dear- out now! There's no need to get my patient excited, so come on now-off to classes and what not!" she began to usher them out.

Hikaru and Kaoru both leant over and gave Haruhi a quick hug before darting out of the room- escaping Tamaki's wrath as he chased after them-before wishing Haruhi all the best in her recovery. Honey decided it would be best if he and Mori took the cake and "looked after" it until Haruhi came back to school. Haruhi severely doubted she would ever see it again.

However, Kyoya stayed where he was. The nurse made no effort to send him out and promptly left the room, shoes squeaking on the floor, the word "boys" and a disapproving "tut" lingering.

"Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi asked-puzzled as to why the Shadow King had remained in her sanatorium room when the others had left so obediently. "Is there something you need?" She fidgeted uncomfortably with the sheets, her fingers tying the ends in knots, waiting, waiting for him to announce that her debt had been raised.

"Senpai-"

"Haruhi-"

Haruhi felt her cheeks flame and quickly looked back at the interesting bed covers-indicating for him to go ahead.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses. "Haruhi," he stated calmly again. "Due to…recent incidents shall we say, I have decided that it would be in many people's best interests," he paused, "if I do not raise your debt."

Haruhi's mouth dropped open. "But Kyoya-senpai…you said….um…why?" she asked in astonishment. Kyoya never went back on his word-never ever, ever.

Kyoya looked away. "It's for the best," he said tonelessly.

Haruhi smiled. "That's the nicest thing you've ever done for me, Kyoya-senpai,"

Kyoya's eyes widened by a fraction before he turned sharply and strode out of the sanatorium, shutting the door with a soft snap behind him, leaving Haruhi alone in her private hospital room.

Haruhi was surprised. "Did I say something wrong?" she wondered a loud. _Maybe I made him mad…_Haruhi bit her lip, worrying. It probably was not the best idea in the world to make the Shadow King mad. "Maybe I was an inconvenience to him and he wants to forget it all-it couldn't have been easy for him to carry me all this way…" she mused.

She sighed, deflating slightly. "Well, I've put my foot in it this time." She muttered.

"Put your foot where? Is it ok?" A voice said from the doorway-making her jump.

"Senpai! Don't scare me like that!" Haruhi scolded as she spotted the blonde haired lord peering round the door. "Are the rest of you all out there?" she asked, sitting up again.

Tamaki shook his head. "No, only me my lovely daughter," he smiled crookedly.

"What do you want?" Haruhi asked resignedly.

Tamaki took that as a sign that he could bring the rest of his body into the room. He stood at the foot of the bed, considering Haruhi for a few moments before speaking. "Did…you say something to Kyoya?" he asked slowly.

Haruhi blinked, caught off guard by the question. "Um, yeah, why?"

Tamaki shrugged. "He didn't look to happy when he left, not that Kyoya smiles very often," he commented. "What did you say?" he pressed.

Haruhi reddened.

Tamaki looked startled. "My darling daughter you didn't…"

"Tamaki-senpai!" Haruhi snapped him out of his daze. "I don't want to know what you think I did, but it wasn't like that…he said he wouldn't raise my debt." She said more quietly.

Tamaki looked unsure suddenly. "He was planning on raising your debt?" he asked.

Haruhi nodded. "If I didn't finish the race-but then he just told me he wouldn't." she shrugged, her face fell. "I don't understand."

"Hmm, that's interesting…" Tamaki stroked his chin pensively. "Well, get better soon Haruhi my darling!" he laughed and span quickly on the spot and left the room, long legs quickly eating up the short distance to the door.

Haruhi's brain buzzed with confusion. "Am I saying everything wrong today?" she cursed.

* * *

_(later that same day-Ouran's main library)_

"Kyoya?" Tamaki asked as he slid into a velvet cushioned seat opposite the dark haired young man who looked to be busy working. Not that Tamaki minded-he had something on his mind- and he was going to tell the stubborn Kyoya whatever the cost.

One of the many libraries in Ouran Academy it had rows upon rows of books all listed alphabetically with step ladders to reach the higher shelves and many desks for students to work at. The biggest library in the school, it even had an upper floor accessed by a two grand staircases that met in the middle with a small balcony.

Kyoya was seated at a desk in the far corner of the room and Tamaki had almost missed him as he peered round the door, checking the entire school for his elusive friend.

Kyoya barely spared a glance up at the blonde haired heir as he continued typing on his laptop. The library was virtually empty-Kyoya had chosen it precisely to avoid conversation. "What?" he dragged out, eyes flicking backwards and forwards across the screen. _I don't need this now…_his brain thought irritably.

"I was just visiting Haruhi…" Tamaki said slowly.

Kyoya made no move to look up or say anything so Tamaki continued. "She mentioned something about you raising her debt?" He waited for the third Ootori son to respond.

Kyoya remained silent, concentrating on his work.

"Well?" Tamaki prompted.

Kyoya exhaled slowly. "And if I did?" his fingers hovered above the keys.

Tamaki frowned. "Haruhi told me you didn't-after you said you would? As long as I've known you you've never gone back on your word."

Kyoya flexed his fingers over the laptop keys his glasses flashing. "It's my own business." He said abruptly and with that went back to typing. _What is he going on at me for? When has Tamaki ever been so serious?_

"It is my business if it has anything to do with the club." Tamaki's tone remained light, slender fingers drumming quietly on the desk.

"I don't wish to discuss the matter any further Tamaki." Kyoya said warningly, indicating the conversation was coming to an end. A group of students had just entered the library, talking animatedly about the races yesterday.

"If you say so." Tamaki shrugged. "But it made Haruhi upset," he pointed out quietly as he rose from his chair-almost a whisper- but Kyoya's sharp ears caught it. His dark head rose sharply from the electric device for the first time to stare at the young man in front of him.

_Haruhi upset? Because I did something? Why?_

"What?" he asked, keeping his face as straight as possible as to not give any emotion away. However, Tamaki was already walking out of the library, hands in his pockets. Kyoya stared after him for a few moments as thoughts ran through his head and he felt an unusual emotion-one not normally felt by Kyoya Ootori-in actual fact never felt…guilt.

_It's my fault?_

* * *

_(the next day-the host club is open for business...)_

"Haruhi-kun! Oh my goodness- are you alright?"

"What happened?"

"Does it hurt terribly?"

Haruhi held up her hands in an attempt to stop the flow of questions that threatened to overwhelm her from her patrons at the Host Club. It was the end of school and the Host Club was open as usual to entertain the young ladies.

Haruhi had attracted quite a crowd on her return to Host Club duties-which may have been to do with one ankle tightly wrapped in bandages supported on a cushion in front of her and crutches beside the sofa.

"Yes- I'm much better thank you," she smiled. "I missed not being able to spend time with you all," she surveyed the group/

The girls around her immediately began to talk in delight about having their lovely Haruhi back and well again and Haruhi breathed a sigh of relief as Tamaki stood up finally to announce that club activities had finished for the day and that many a limousine was awaiting the pretty maidens to whisk them back to their homes.

The girls happily waved goodbye to Haruhi after promising to return the next day and left the room. Haruhi watched as the twins got up and stretched- their day had been boring without her apparently. Haruhi had only just arrived for club activities after school-after begging the school nurse to let her return.

"So what are these?" Hikaru asked interestedly, indicating to Haruhi's crutches.

Haruhi reached over and picked them up. "They help you walk, they're like extra legs. You put your arms through here and hold the bar and then walk." She explained, handing them over to an expectant and intrigued Hikaru.

Hikaru did as shown and took an experimental step forward with the crutches. On discovering that they worked he swung himself forward a few times as Kaoru watched in fascination. Soon Kaoru was hopping around the room, Hikaru laughing.

"What else do you think they can be used for?" Hikaru then consulted his twin slyly. Kaoru smirked as they eyed Tamaki sitting by the window-looking out over the fountain.

Tamaki was so lost in his dream world where he was in the arms of many adoring girls that he at first didn't feel a thing. Then the thing became persistent-jolting him from his lovely day dream. He felt something poke him in the side.

Looking around, he saw the rest of the Host Club lounging around the third music room all awaiting their own rides home. Honey was dozing lightly at a table with a half finished cake in front of him; Mori sitting as usual nearby. Kyoya was packing up his laptop and Haruhi was on the sofa still. That left the twins…

Poke- Poke

Tamaki's head shot up again as he looked around for the culprit- or in this case culprits he expected. Then he spotted from behind the curtains a long metal pole emerging to jab him in the side. He leapt off the window seat with a cry and watched as the curtains appeared to giggle.

Wrenching the curtains apart Tamaki found two very red faced twins with crutches in their hands-choking with silent laughter. The Hitachiin brothers finally gave out and burst out laughing at the expression of Tamaki's face and then jumped out of the way, swinging on the crutches out of an enraged Tamaki's reach.

Haruhi shook her head in despair as she turned back from watching the twins' teasing antics with Tamaki. _Some people never grow up! _she decided. Unexpectedly, she felt the other cushion on the sofa sink slightly and looked up to see Kyoya sitting beside her.

"Kyoya senpai? Can I…do anything for you?" she asked guardedly.

Kyoya didn't say anything for a few moments, instead he straightened his tie. "I was just wondering if you feel up to taking Host Club activities back on board so early on." He said finally.

"Senpai-you don't have to worry about me-I'm fine really!" Haruhi said. "I know you're just trying to be polite and all," she looked away nervously.

_Why is it that every time she says that I feel so…responsible? _Kyoya wrestled with his internal conscience. _I do…care…for he well being...maybe..she owes the club money...but_ _I forced her to enter the race; even blackmailed her…it is eventually my fault…_

Haruhi watched Kyoya sitting in silence for a few minutes, watching his fingers that had been resting lightly on his knees curl into fists. "Kyoya-senpai?" she asked cautiously.

_My fault?_

"My apologies Haruhi, please excuse me," Kyoya said briskly. He nodded to her and stood up, walking swiftly over to the music room door and disappeared through it.

Haruhi slumped slightly amongst the pillows propping her up. _What is up with _him_? What's up with _me_? _She could never seem to say anything right when Kyoya Ootori was around. She waited patiently though as the remaining hosts sorted out the day's business and the twins came over to help her with her bags-seeing as it was their turn to take her home.

_--_

_(The next day- Host Club is open for business again...)_

The final period bell had long since gone and only four hosts were currently residing in the third music room. Tamaki paced around, muttering to himself as he twirled around; Honey and Mori were busy choosing cakes that their customers might enjoy that afternoon and Kyoya was sifting through the various funds they had accumulated-all computerised of course.

"Where have those wretched twins and Haruhi gotten to?" Tamaki asked impatiently. "They know they're supposed to be here half an hour before club activities start!"

"Be patient Tamaki. They're probably helping Haruhi up the stairs," Kyoya stated. _Something you should be doing…_one part of his brain rebelled before it was ruthlessly quashed.

Suddenly, the music room door opened with a bang and the twins fell into the room- effectively taking all the young men by surprise. Honey dropped a cake in his shock and mourned the pretty icing and strawberry waste.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" Tamaki snapped like a soldier.

The twins leapt into military poses-saluting crisply. "Milord!" the cried back together.

Tamaki was about to say something when he realised someone was missing. "Where's Haruhi?" he asked-his eyebrows narrowing.

The twins looked a bit uncomfortable and Tamaki took a step back-hand to his mouth. "She's…well she's…" Hikaru started before breaking off, looking desperately at his twin for support.

"We're really, really sorry…" Kaoru paused.

A dreadful realisation crept over the remaining hosts. Honey stopped his mourning over the loss of a precious cake as Mori stiffened beside him. Tamaki's jaw was slack and Kyoya even got to his feet. _What have I caused?_

"Where is she?" Kyoya managed to voice as the others stayed mute.

The twins' expressions were filled with pity and wretchedness as they glanced momentarily at one another. "The…" Hikaru started.

"Oh god…" Kaoru echoed.

They each took a deep steadying breath. "The crematorium."

--

There was a slight crashing sound as Kyoya took a step backwards, stumbling into a small table. Hastily he straightened it, avoiding eye contact with everyone. Tamaki's face lost all its colour, though a confused voice ruined the grief-stricken moment with: "What's Haru-chan doing there?"

The Host Club surveyed Honey with sympathetic glances. "Honey-senpai…do you know what a crematorium is?" Kaoru asked gently.

Honey blinked- his oval eyes wide. "A place where they make the cream for cakes?" he asked hopefully, looking to his strong silent cousin for support.

Suddenly, a chuckle echoed loudly through the still music room. Kyoya's eyes flicked to the culprit; his mind worked furiously as he attempted to comprehend. Another soft snigger escaped, and all heads turned to look at the twins, who were by now very red faced and clutching their sides.

"A…joke?" Tamaki whispered disbelievingly.

The twins could contain their laughter no longer. They burst out into infectious peals of laughter, collapsing against each other as they shook with barely suppressed glee.

"Your…expression…" gasped Hikaru, "absolutely…priceless!"

"Wish…had…camera!" Kaoru choke out, before falling into a fresh round of laughter, leaning against Hikaru for support.

"This is nothing to joke about!" Tamaki yelled, his face returning to normal colour. "To make a daddy think his daughter is in the school's crematorium! It doesn't bare thinking about! Don't you two even have a heart?" he demanded.

Kyoya took a deep breath, allowing the momentary panic and guilt to leave his system. "Does the school even have a crematorium?" he asked as smoothly as possible, pushing his glasses back up his nose. "And what have you done with Haruhi anyway?" Kyoya got straight to the point of the conversation after the twins' antics.

The twins sobered up, laughter forgotten apart from the odd chuckle. "She's in the sanatorium-again." Hikaru informed them.

"She fell down the stairs." Kaoru explained.

Kyoya frowned. "Enough jokes for one day," he warned the twins._ These two are really getting on my nerves…_

The twins protested loudly. "No it's true!" they said together, hands on their hips, pouting.

Tamaki looked over at Kyoya who had gone slightly pale.

"Is Haru-chan ok?" Honey asked anxiously. "I think we need another cake Takeshi," he looked up at Mori.

"Ah," Mori said.

"How did my lovely daughter just happen to fall down the stairs when you two were meant to be looking after her?" Tamaki suddenly stamped his foot. "I should never have entrusted my darling Haruhi to you two scoundrels! I should have known…should have known!" he sniffed dramatically.

Kyoya decided that this would now be his chance to leave. Tamaki had suitably distracted everyone else in the room as the twins began to rattle off the circumstances concerning Haruhi's fall.

"-crutches got caught…"

"-wobbled…"

"-Hikaru missed-"

"-he stepped on my foot!"

Silently, Kyoya slipped through the door and walked down the empty corridor at a fairly fast pace-unusually fast for him. One did not dash anywhere-that was far too common for Kyoya Ootori to dash somewhere. Instead he strode swiftly through the prestigious school, under many a chandelier and over smooth red carpets.

_Inadvertently I am at fault again! What is this…guilt?_ Kyoya's brain raged as his legs took him easily to the sanatorium, hurrying down flights of stairs and marching down endless corridors lined with famous portraits of Japanese business tycoons, politicians, company managers and endless other rich, successful men and women. _I don't understand this emotion…I am not meant to feel guilt…_

Eventually, he reached the sanatorium and the door was ajar. Knocking, he entered smoothly and saw Nurse…Rhea -for her name was engraved on the badge on her uniform- sitting behind her desk.

"Is Fujioka Haruhi here?" Kyoya asked politely. _I hope she hasn't really hurt herself. Then I might really have to raise her debt…_

The Nurse considered him for a few moments, having to look up due to his height; she was rather a short woman. "Yes, but visiting time is-" she stopped at his determined and grim expression, "-just starting! First room on the left!" she pointed him in the right direction.

Kyoya thanked the Nurse tersely and left her staring bewildered after him. Taking another deep breath-something that was becoming an alarming habit for him- he paused and then knocked on the door-pushing it open.

At that instant- several things happened.

Pushing the door open, Kyoya entered the familiar white walled room; his eyes flickered casually over the open window and fluttering blinds before immediately homing in on the desired object of his search-

The only half dressed object of his search.

His face turning a nice shade of red, Kyoya took a step back in alarm as he heard a feminine gasp and nearly bolted from the room, pulling the door tightly closed behind him. He leant against the corridor wall, gazing up at the ceiling-heart hammering wildly. _I did not just do that…did not just do that…it is a shame time travelling devices have not yet been invented…_was his last wishful thought.

Inside her private sanatorium room, a shocked Haruhi was frantically pulling her shirt over her head and smoothing down her mused hair. _Kyoya…Kyoya just saw me…half dressed! _Her brain screamed. _Oh kami!_

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Haha, Kyoya didn't intend for that to happen! That chapter rather focused on his thoughts and Haruhi's on various matters, Kyoya's feelings of guilt. Are they making him OC? Hmm…not sure.**** Another long (longer than usual) chapter- I'm quite proud!**

**Goodbye for the present while I'm away studying!**

**shouts: Oi-thanks GLOCKENSPIEL!!**

**(That enough for ya?!)**

**Please don't forget to review as usual- I'm amazed at the ones I have so far! :D you're all great!**

**Thanks **

**AldabaranFox **


	5. Chapter 5

**As promised! It's the 2****2nd of June (I said sometime after the 21****st**** hehe) and here is the next update! Sorry about exams and all – but unfortunately studying sort of came first. I hope this will make up for the long absence! Chapter 5!**

* * *

**Chapter 5- Certain Interventions**

_(__Previously…)_

_Inside her private sanatorium room, a shocked Haruhi was frantically pulling her shirt over her head and smoothing down her mused hair. _Kyoya…Kyoya Ootori just saw me…half dressed! _Her brain screamed_. Oh kami!

_--_

_(Outside Haruhi's school hospital room)_

Taking a deep breath, Kyoya Ootori attempted to calm his racing heart. _It's ok…nothing happened…I saw nothing…_He straightened his sharply pressed tie more out of habit than necessity.

_It was just an accident…anyone could have walked in on her, though rather better than the twins…or Tamaki_. He shivered slightly. He started as he heard the familiar feminine voice coming from inside the room.

"Um…Kyoya-senpai? Are you still there?" he heard Haruhi's voice filter through the door.

Kyoya cleared his throat. "Yes Haruhi, I'm…just outside your door. Do you require anything-shall I fetch the nurse?" he enquired, hoping he sounded his usual calm and collected self._ I should never have come; this would never have happened…hindsight is so very useful_ he thought ironically.

There was a pause and Kyoya could almost feel the palpable tension in the air as he awkwardly for Haruhi's reply. _Snap out of it-you're an Ootori: behave like one!_ he mentally scolded himself.

--

From inside the room, Haruhi picked up the ice pack the nurse had thoughtfully laid out for her on the bedside table and carefully pressed it to her temple, the cold ice working wonders on the large lump on her forehead.

"Um, I don't need anything thank you senpai. But you can come in if you want Kyoya-senpai-if that's why you're here," she called through the closed door after a while. _Well at least it wasn't Tamaki that walked in…that would have been a far worse situation…_

"I'm dressed now," she clarified, a blush rising on her cheeks, wondering if the youngest Ootori son was still standing outside her door.

--

Outside, Kyoya hesitated for a moment. Did he really want to go in? His fingers rested on the golden door handle for a fraction as he deliberated. Would it make things worse?

Finally, he pushed down on the door handle, turning it and stepped into the room. Haruhi was thankfully fully dressed, standing up by the window.

"I apologise…for…walking in on you like that," he said, nodding his head to her.

"It's…alright- um…it was my fault- I should have called for you to wait or something before you entered," Haruhi shook off his attempts at an apology, though she was surprised at his words. _Kyoya Ootori apologizing? I never thought I'd see that…_

Careful of her bandaged ankle, Haruhi used one crutch to hobble over to the made bed and lowered herself down on it slowly, swinging her legs round and rearranging the pillows to support her.

"Are you sure you do not have need of anything?" Kyoya asked. His eyes were drawn to the lump on Haruhi's forehead as she took away the ice pack, a bright concoction of angry reds and swirling mauves, tinged with a fierce yellow. _She should really learn to be more careful…_

Haruhi shook her head, and then winced at the action. "No, I'm fine Kyoya-senpai- it was just a bump on the head," she shifted the ice pack slightly. "Anyway, where's the rest of the Host Club?" she asked, peering round him, expecting a bouncing Tamaki to appear at any moment.

Kyoya did not know what to say, the young woman in front of him always seemed to be able to take him unawares with just a simple question. "I, they are coming, Tamaki just had to sort something out quickly," he managed. _Why do such straightforward inquiries throw me like this? Why am I reacting this way?_

Haruhi considered his information. "Oh, ok. I need to give those twins a piece of my mind," she mumbled fiercely.

"The twins?" Kyoya questioned. He had left the Music Room in such a hurry that he had missed the Hitachiins explanation for why Haruhi was in the sanatorium in the first place.

"Yes, well I suppose it wasn't there fault – I'm just not that good on crutches yet," Haruhi said grudgingly.

Outwardly, Kyoya portrayed a look of calm and collectedness, but on the inside his new emotion of guilt was continuing to gnaw away at him. Allowing his façade to slip was not an option.

"Kyoya-senpai, you don't seem yourself," Haruhi's voice broke through his thoughts, jerking him unpleasantly back to their conversation, a conversation that he did not like the direction of.

"What are you talking about?" he snapped before he could stop himself. "I am perfectly fine."

Haruhi was not put off by the harshness of his tone, though she eased off slightly. "If you say so Kyoya-senpai,"

Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose again. "Yes, well, I must be going Haruhi – I have urgent business to attend to," he said matter-of-factly. _Damn…I even feel guilty lying to her like this…I have no urgent business._

Haruhi nodded, with less enthusiasm this time, mindful of her head. "Of course senpai – you must be busy, I'm sorry for holding you up like this," she apologized, looking down at the bed sheets.

Kyoya cleared his throat. "Do not worry yourself over it Haruhi," he advised as he moved towards the door, hand resting on the door handle. He pushed open the door and was about to leave when Haruhi called out to him. He paused, turning back slowly.

"Senpai- it wasn't your fault ok? None of it was. I don't want you blaming yourself," She said seriously, her eyes staring straight at him.

Feeling uncomfortable Kyoya was for once speechless. _She saw right through me…right through my cool pretense…how?_ "Don't be asinine," he rebuked, and then swiftly left the room, shutting the door with a sharp snap behind him.

Haruhi sagged back against the pillows, releasing the breath she didn't realized she had been holding. _Well that went well. I suppose Kyoya-senpai is never one to reveal his real feelings. And how does he come up with words like that? Asinine really!_

* * *

Ten minutes later, Haruhi was just considering on telling the nurse she really didn't need to stay in the sanatorium any longer when someone knocked sharply on her door, followed by hushed voices discussing something. Leaning up on the pillows, Haruhi called the person in. _I don't need anymore barging in when I'm not changed._

In fact, as she guessed, it was more than one person who entered – five to be precise; the rest of the host club, minus a shadow king.

"Haruhi! How dare those immoral twins allow your lovely countenance to be spoiled in such a way! Daddy's here now so let him handle everything! That bruise- it ruins your whole cute face!" Tamaki exclaimed as he saw the bruise on Haruhi's forehead. "I know some very good plastic surgeons-"

"Senpai! I don't need plastic surgeons!" Haruhi spluttered indignantly. Seeing as the comment had come from Tamaki she didn't take it to heart. _That senpai- really! _She fumed inwardly.

Honey approached the bed, a white cardboard box clutched protectively in his arms. Mori lifted the lid so Haruhi could peer in.

"Oh, Honey-senpai…another cake," she said, trying her best to sound appreciative. "I'm sure it'll be just as nice as the other one!" she smiled at him. _I never saw that cake after Honey-senpai left the room with it…_

"It's another get well present!" Honey elucidated. "You seem to be in the sanatorium an awful lot Haru-chan – you make everyone worry!"

The twins nodded. "Yeah Haruhi- stop making us age prematurely – rich guys like us aren't meant to face such troubles," they admonished together.

Haruhi looked apologetic. "I'm sorry, I guess it's just my clumsy nature."

"Fear not daughter darling – for we the Host Club will make sure nothing like this ever occurs again. Even if it means twenty-four protection…we shall sacrifice all for our Haruhi's safety!" Tamaki proclaimed.

The twins looked doubtful. "Twenty-four hours…but surely- what about your beauty sleep milord?" Hikaru asked, picking a hole in the king's plan.

"And all your beauty sessions with your hair dresser and stylists?" Kaoru added seriously.

Tamaki seemed to shrink in stature as his plans dissolved around him. "Haruhi shall never be safe…" he said sadly. "For my beauty sleep is of vital importance…"

Haruhi waved her hands in protest. "Tamaki-senpai, I am fine – it was just an accident. I don't need all you senpais looking after me. Life is hard enough as it is," she said dryly. "So, keep your beauty sleep senpai."

"You're so adorable!" Hikaru and Kaoru said together, hugging Haruhi tightly from either side- effectively evicting Tamaki from their group. "Our toy is finally ready to stand on her own feet- though we are so reluctant to let her spread her wings and fly…" the Hitachiins sniffed dramatically.

"Right! That is enough! Visiting times are over," Nurse Rhea had bustled into the room, fed up with the amount of noise and the disturbance of her patient.

Meekly, the Host Club agreed to leave Haruhi alone to rest. The twins squeezed Haruhi tightly again between them, before ruffling her hair. They slid off the bed and walked out with arms linked, whispering to themselves.

Honey waved a doleful goodbye, the cake box still clutched in his arms. Haruhi caught Mori's eye for a brief moment; he shrugged and inclining his head to Haruhi, followed his cousin dutifully out of the room.

Tamaki still muttering about finding ways to protect Haruhi, followed the other four at a distance, walking slowly along, dragging his feet in depression. Haruhi spotted a mushroom on the floor and suppressed a laugh. Tamaki would never change.

Nurse Rhea watched the young, rich men critically as they all left, somehow deflating under her gaze. She smiled brightly at Haruhi before shutting the door behind her and sweeping off to check on another patient.

--

Haruhi was just about to get up herself and head back up to collect her bags from class when she saw Tamaki creeping back into the room.

"Tama-" Haruhi started before the blonde haired king put a finger to her lips as she tried to talk.

"Haruhi- was Kyoya down here?" Tamaki asked seriously, retracting his hand as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Haruhi nodded, surprised. "Yes, he came down before you got here. But he left," she averted her gaze.

"That upset you?" Tamaki asked rather sensitively, tipping his head to the side, considering the young woman in front of him

Haruhi looked up sharply. "Senpai don't be silly!" she objected, mortified at the blush arising in her pale cheeks. "I was just…confused, that's all."

Tamaki stood up from the bed, stroking his chin thoughtfully as he realized it made him look more intelligent, according to one of his female customer of the Host Club. "Kyoya…hmm, something is up with him," he mused to himself quietly.

Haruhi snapped her fingers as she overheard his mumblings. "So I was right- there is something the matter with him."

It was Tamaki's turn to do the denying. "What? I meant, of course nothing's wrong with him- I mean, he's Kyoya. Kyoya's fine!" he said in a blasé way, waving a hand rebuffing her.

"Senpai you're not very good at lying like that are you?" Haruhi said with a small smile. "Anyway- I'm not going to stay here any longer, so can you pass me my crutches?" she pointed to them.

Tamaki shook his head in horror, returning to his usual self as the previous conversation closed. "My daughter is not getting up until daddy's own professional doctor has taken a look at you. How could daddy live if his poor daughter got concussion? Memory loss? You would not be able to remember all the lovely family outings we have shared together!" he protested.

"Lovely family outings? Senpai- it's you who must have concussion," Haruhi remarked matter-of-factly. "I don't need your doctor examining my head!"

"Tsk tsk, Haruhi looking angry is not becoming for you," Tamaki chided as he moved towards the door, shaking his finger at her. "Get better soon my darling daughter!" he called cheerily as he left the room.

"Senpai!" Haruhi shouted after him, sitting up on the bed. Her head throbbed slightly in protest as she settled herself down on the pillows. "Why do certain senpais have to be so annoying?" she questioned the empty room.

* * *

(after school)

The sun was waning in the evening sky just as the Ouran tower clock chimed five in the afternoon, five peals ringing out over the deserted prestigious school's grounds as the orange and red sky dimmed.

A slight breeze ruffled Kyoya Ootori's raven hair as he held a mobile phone to his ear, holding his brief case in the other- looking every inch the reputable, successful, in control businessman.

"I'll be heading straight home," Kyoya talked into his mobile phone as his already arrived limo waited, engine still running on the sandy coloured paved school driveway.

"Have everything prepared as normal for my arrival," he instructed. "Oh and send to me the chief of the secret police when I arrive home…I need to talk to him about an important issue…" _For example how they managed to get lost when I ordered them to find Haruhi after race. Getting lost is for unintelligent people for whom I have no time for._

The manservant spotting him quickly got out of the car, hurrying around the side to open the door for the young Ootori master.

Still talking on the phone, Kyoya ducked his head to slide into the soft leather covered seats when he heard a voice from behind him.

"Kyoya!"

Pausing and straightening back up, Kyoya turned to see the King of the Host Club sauntering towards him, hands casually in his uniform pockets. Kyoya terminated the call swiftly; snapping shut the expensive phone and sliding it into his neatly pressed trouser pocket.

The Shadow King waited for Tamaki to slowly amble over, resisting the urge to simply climb in and go home. "Tamaki-can I do something for you?" Kyoya asked composedly, adjusting his glasses. He placed his briefcase with his school books in at his feet, indicating to the manservant to leave them alone for a moment.

"You're heading home?" Tamaki observed, peering around to look at interior of the limousine. "Oh, fancy cocktails- I need a ride in your limo sometime!" he grinned.

Kyoya sighed, "If you do not require me for anything important Tamaki, I must be heading home. I have certain matters to attend to."

The carefree look on Tamaki's face slipped slightly as he sobered. "Is everything alright Kyoya?" he asked.

Kyoya frowned. "Tamaki, if you are only here to ask pointless questions about my feelings then I will politely bid you a good evening and leave," He pointed out, turning around and picking up his briefcase.

The manservant hurried forward to help Kyoya into the car.

Tamaki held out a hand to stop his dark haired friend. "Kyoya wait a second. This is important."

Kyoya hesitated, seriously weighing up his options of either leaving now or listening to whatever Tamaki had to say. Making up his mind, he stepped away from the car. The manservant took a respectful few steps backwards to leave the young men in private.

"Kyoya- I just spoke to Haruhi-" Tamaki began, with a look in his eyes telling Kyoya not to interrupt. "She's confused."

Kyoya tried to stop the frown- the twins reminded him often enough that it would cause permanent wrinkles. "Fujioka has no reason to be confused," he pronounced clearly, eyes darkening, reverting to using the girl's in question surname.

"She's noticed that you're behaving…strangely…more strangely than normal," Tamaki argued back. "You were the first to go looking for her after the twins arrived in the music room today."

"I did not go straight to the sanatorium, I just happened to be passing in that direction while I was heading to one of the reading rooms," Kyoya covered himself slightly defensively, though he knew well enough that the reading rooms were a considerable distance across the campus from the libraries of Ouran Academy.

He sighed and turned again to get back into the car; his manservant stepped forward again to assist him.

"It is not right to confuse her like that!" Tamaki shot back, suddenly acting very differently from his normal untroubled act. Kyoya was reminded of Tamaki's father for a moment.

Again, Kyoya turned to face Tamaki; the manservant a little wearily backed off from the conversation.

"Fujioka is trying to read too deeply into what is definitely not there. She will have to accept that." Kyoya said brusquely. He did not have time to argue with Tamaki on that matter. "I will see you tomorrow Tamaki," he said curtly, before rotating on his heel for the final time to get into the car.

The manservant stepped forward again.

"The Kyoya Ootori I know never steps back from anything," Tamaki pouted, folding his arms across his chest in a childish manner.

Kyoya paused, one leg in the car, angling back to look at the young Suou.

The manservant shot a look at his young master, who indicated for him to just get into the car. The manservant gladly left. It seemed the master was not in a good mood now.

Tamaki waited as Kyoya surveyed him, before sliding into the car and shutting the door on himself, the black tinted windows hiding him from Tamaki's view.

The black car slid powerfully and silently away down the driveway, leaving Tamaki standing alone with his jumbled thoughts under the archway bearing the sign: "Ouran Academy".

* * *

(Music room 3- Host Club activities have finished for the day)

There was still noise emanating from the Third Music Room even though club activities had officially ceased for the day. Inside were the Hitachiin twins along with Mori and Honey as they waited for their respective rides to arrive.

The twins were discussing what each should wear to an upcoming fashion show their mother was to be visiting in Japan; Kaoru dressed up a traditional kimono designed by the famous Mrs. Hitachiin.

"No, no Kaoru I still think you should wear it to the fashion show next week- it's a stunning piece," Hikaru argued, as he examined the kimono his twin brother was currently modelling for him. "And with a wig- you'll be a huge hit."

"But Hikaru- it makes me feel uncomfortable when everyone watches me like that," Kaoru murmured, confiding in Hikaru as he fiddled with the very expensive patterned silk.

"You know that I will protect you from everything don't you?" Hikaru questioned, draping his arms around his younger twin's shoulders, whispering in his ear.

Kaoru managed a nod, placing a hand over his brother's. "Hikaru…"

"I would never let anyone else touch you. Only I have the right to look at you like that," Hikaru said in an undertone in Kaoru's ear, reducing his brother to a blushing, mumbling wreck. Hikaru revelled in the moment. Wasn't acting fantastic?

--

"Cake! Cake!" Honey laughed from across the room, completely oblivious to the twins antics. He scooped another piece of the white icing into his mouth, eyes widening at the sweet taste. "It tastes even better than the last one!" he informed Mori.

The last one was a reminder of how Honey had also eaten the first cake he had presented to Haruhi after she had woken up for the first time in the sanatorium. That cake had not lasted very long at all.

"Ah," Mori looked up to from his book to watch Honey devouring the cake that he had taken to Haruhi as a 'get well soon' gift. It was the thought that counted, he realised, when it came to Honey after all, giving away cakes was not his fortitude.

"Mmm, I love cake!" Honey said with his mouth full, beaming at his tall cousin.

Mori nodded again, "Ah," he agreed, before returning to his book. As long as Honey was happy: Mori was content too.

"Oh and Takeshi?" Honey asked after he had swallowed.

Mori looked up again.

"Tama-chan said something about there being more races still to come, that woman has arranged for group races. I'm excited!" Honey said, looking back at his cake.

"It will be fun don't you think?"

Honey looked up in shock as he heard what Mori had said- Takeshi never said anything like that- ever.

However, it was not Mori who had said that, but Hikaru, who had put on his best impression of the stoic, tall young man. Both twins were standing behind the unfazed Mori.

"The Host Club should race as a team!" Honey said in delight as the twins nodded enthusiastically.

"That would be fun- more races with Haruhi!" Hikaru said.

"And more making fun of our lord!" Kaoru added, his twin readily agreeing with him there.

"The Host Club shall win all the races- what with Kyoya-senapi's scheming, Mori-senpai's speed and height, our combined brilliance, Haruhi's commoner knowledge and Honey-senpai's…"

Honey looked on expectantly waiting for his name and skill as Hikaru paused for thought, looking at his twin.

"Honey-senpai's…cake eating! It's very important!" Kaoru said kindly to the small senior. The twins carefully extracted themselves from the conversation and fled to the window seats.

"Is that all I'm good for? Cake eating?" Honey asked dejectedly as he poked at the leftovers of his cake.

"No," Mori said simply.

Honey-senpai was content enough with that.

--

"Ah, Kaoru look- our limo's here." Hikaru said, as he watched their car crawl up the driveway. "Time to go home at last!" They waved together to the two seniors before leaving the Music Room.

"I guess Haruhi will be glad to get home-she hates being looked after by anyone," Hikaru laughed as they walked together down the red carpeted stairs.

"Poor Haruhi- I'm sure she hates being cooped up and not being let out to class. I kind of feel bad," Kaoru said sympathetically.

Hikaru nodded. "But Kyoya-senpai was really rather inane making her run that race in the first place- it's all his fault."

Kaoru raised an eyebrow. "So do you think it worked then? Our clever plan of " 'accidentally' letting Haruhi fall down the stairs and hurting herself- just so Kyoya would go see her and explain everything"?" he asked his twin.

Hikaru shrugged. "Well, he wasn't there when we went to visit her earlier today, though he left before us..."

The twins exchanged a knowing glance: "Stupid senpai," they agreed together as they left the school, arms linked closely, bags swinging in opposite hands.

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Phew- there's another chapter for you finally- sorry for the wait- I hope it was worth while- it may take me a while to get back into the swing of writing again- so that was more a filler while I get myself sorted neh? **

**I was just playing around with the different pairs at the end there- just to reflect on them- coz I love all the characters :D**

**Thanks and please review!!**

**AldabaranFox**


	6. Chapter 6

****

This has to be my quickest update in…the history of this fic! Go me!

**Actually, it probably doesn't count seeing as I had already put up chapter 5, I just changed it today :D Anyway- yes I reuploaded if that's a word (and it isn't) the previous chapter as I had to change various things that were wisely pointed out! Thank you!**

**By the way- I want to say a big thank you to those who have so far reviewed/alerted it/read it! This is now my most reviewed story- so thanks and please keep it up!**

**Disclaimer: forgot it for the last chapter but it's the same old- I don't own Ouran or the**** characters :D**

* * *

**Chapter 6- ****Kyoya to the Rescue**

(Previously)

"_Fujioka is trying to read too deeply into what is definitely not there. She will have to accept that." Kyoya said brusquely__._

_Kaoru raised an eyebrow. "So do you think it worked? Our plan of " 'accidentally' letting Haruhi fall down the stairs and hurting herself just so Kyoya would go see her and explain everything"?" he asked his twin. _

* * *

_(Ootori Family House)_

As soon as his sleek black limo had pulled up in front of Ootori family house after leaving school half an hour earlier, Kyoya stepped out; for once not waiting for his manservant to open the car door for him. His mood was constantly alternating from a puzzled state to a furious one; his empty hand clenching and unclenching into a tight fist. _Damn that Tamaki, damn everything!_ He thought angrily.

He forcefully slammed the door of the car behind him and strode along the remainder of the immense driveway, unaware of the stares he attracted from the household staff. He quickly mounted the stairs leading up to the modern mansion, the long windows shining in the evening sunlight as the rows of neat trees along the sides of the house rustled in the light breeze.

Striding past the servants serenely holding doors open for him, Kyoya allowed a maid to take his school briefcase as he turned up the stairs for his room. He pushed open the door and shut it, powering up the lights to illuminate his semi-dark room as the sun hovered above the horizon.

He loosened his tie and took it off, undoing the top button of his crisp neat shirt as he walked into the middle of his room, throwing his lilac Ouran blazer down on the white sofa in frustration. After a moment though, he picked it up and folded it neatly, just in case it creased.

There was no important meeting for him to come home to, no important excuse. All pretence so that he could escape Tamaki's questioning and _her_ stares. Kyoya sighed, settling down onto one of the white sofas that occupied his spacious room, elegantly yet sparsely furnished, just the way that suited him.

Gathering up his laptop he switched it on, fingers gliding effortlessly over the black keys as his eyes scanned the various documents that popped up, the large, complex details of the Ootori Company at his fingertips- second knowledge to him already.

He briefly wondered how Haruhi had gotten home after school in her state. His mobile phone lay on the low table in front of him; he considered calling her father but decided that would not be the best solution. He expected that Tamaki would have sorted something out, or even the twins.

With no homework or essays to write, Kyoya even found researching Ootori's stocks a tedious job. He raked a hand through his dark hair and leant back on the sofa, exhaling slowly. Today had definitely not been a good day.

There was a knock at his door.

"Come in," Kyoya called abruptly after a moment, considering whether or not he wanted company in his state of mind.

A head appeared around the door, long black hair framing a familiar face that stared at him curiously.

"Oh…Fuymi-neesan," Kyoya noted evenly observing his older sister as she entered the room.

"My, my, my Kyoya-san!" she smiled as she approached him, "You're home earlier than I expected."

Kyoya pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, hiding his eyes as he looked back at the laptop screen, the glow lighting up his face. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Is it a crime to visit my family" Fuymi Ootori asked, hand on hip, designer handbag swinging from her other hand, wedding ring glinting on her finger. She had arrived at her former home an hour before Kyoya had returned from school, leaving her new house and husband to visit her family, as she often did. "And besides, I'm sure your clothes draws are untidy again," she commented, moving across to them.

"No, no they're fine," Kyoya assured his older sister, a flicker of alarm and annoyance lancing through him at the thought of her going to 'neaten' his clothes again. It always seemed to end up in disaster- more clothes on the floor of his room than in the chest-of-draws. "There is no need for you to do anything. Now if you don't mind I'm busy," he said, turning back to the computer screen.

His sister pulled a face, "I know you better than that Kyoya-san. You're not busy- you're sulking. What happened?" she prompted, sitting opposite him on the other sofa, quest to tidy his drawers forgotten for the moment.

"I am not a child. I do not sulk," Kyoya corrected her flatly, a frown on his face; it was sometimes annoying to have such a perceptive sister

Fuymi crossed her arms, tapping one high heeled shoe on the floor. "You may act like a man Kyoya, but that does not mean you are one. I know the pressure you must face with our two brothers, but you shouldn't waste these years- they are more important than you realise." she advised. "So enjoy them more."

Kyoya stared at her, surprise registering on his face.

She stood up; straightening her business skirt and brushing her hair back from her face. "Well, ja ne Kyoya-san," she smiled brightly. "I'll see you later."

Kyoya watched her leave the room and sighed as the door shut behind her. He leant back against the soft cushions, thinking. Was she right- should he try to enjoy his few remaining high school years instead of trying to grow up before he was meant to? His position relative to taking over the Ootori Company was nearly secured anyway.

He dwelt back on Tamaki's words from earlier, the Suou heir's voice ringing in his ears: '_The Kyoya Ootori I know never steps back from anything_,' Well it was true, if a challenge came Kyoya's way it was often pleasing to conquer it.

But what challenge had Tamaki been referring to? Surely he didn't see…no- Tamaki wasn't bright enough to see that. How could he think in that sense? Tamaki was to preoccupied with his narcissist habits and entertaining the young, sophisticated ladies that attended his Host Club. Had Tamaki really matured that much over the past year?

Kyoya shook his head. "Of course not," he said aloud to his empty room. Tamaki was just imagining things and picking up on empty feelings. Kyoya knew that he had a lot of confidence in the fact that he could see through other people, but it unnerved him to think that some people could see through him, no matter what cold front he put up in front.

Haruhi was certainly likeable, she mingled well with the young women who often designated her at the Club, as well as being firmly accepted by the other hosts. Kyoya could not see the Host Club now without her- she had brought much profit and a higher significance to the club.

_But that doesn't mean that I like her. I was just…watching out for her _he reassured himself. Not in the way that Tamaki looked after her, certainly not. He sighed.

A servant appeared at his door. "Master Kyoya-sama, dinner is currently being served downstairs in the main dining room."

Kyoya nodded and stood up to follow the servant out. Maybe something to eat would help take his mind of things he did not want to think about at the present time. Only one of his older brothers would be attending- since his father was at present at a business meeting in the centre of Tokyo. At least that thankfully meant no questioning on his early arrival back home.

* * *

_(Haruhi's house)_

"Dad- I'm home," Haruhi called as she extracted her key from the door lock and stepped into the apartment she shared with her father, shutting the door with soft snap. She dropped her school bag to the floor as she bent down carefully to take her shoes off, leaving them on the mat as she usually did.

"Dad?" she repeated, looking around for any sign of her boisterous parent. However, the small but homely apartment was empty as she hobbled slowly in, having refused on taking the crutches home with her. "Hmm…he's not home yet." She realised. Perhaps that was a good thing. All she needed was for her father to set off again on his rant about her carelessness at school.

As usual, she went to her mother's shrine before she did anything else, kneeling down and looking fondly on the photograph of the woman who she regrettably had never really gotten to know.

"Hello mum," she said quietly, picking up the photo frame. Her mother always seemed to smile back reassuringly, giving Haruhi the sense that her mother's spirit was never far away. She rearranged the flowers sitting in a vase beside the small shrine before lowering herself down beside the low table in the main room, grabbing a cushion to rest her ankle on.

She examined the limb, peeling off her black sock. The swelling had gone down, it no longer hurt to wear a shoe and she could walk without the aid of crutches as she had insisted before leaving school. She had taken her time walking home, settling for a comfortable, if somewhat slow pace.

Haruhi had looked for Tamaki, who had offered her a lift home earlier that day, but he was nowhere to be found when she headed up to the empty music room. She had politely declined a lift home from Honey and Mori senpais who had been waiting on the driveway as she was leaving.

Deciding she wanted a drink, Haruhi stood up and hobbled into the kitchen, cautious not to put too much weight on her still tender ankle. She had just filled the kettle with water from the sink and setting it to boil when she heard another key turn in the lock and the front door open.

"Ah dad, welcome-" Haruhi began turning to face her father.

"HARUHI!" was the deafening greeting she received from the okama as he strode into the room. She winced- he did not seem to be in a good mood. That might be to do with- "Your face! Oh my! Oh my precious- what have you done to your face?" Ranka-san said in a horrified tone as he took his daughter's face between his hands, staring directly at the prominent bruise on her forehead.

Haruhi pulled away from her father. "Dad! It's nothing- really," she protested as she turned away to get a cup from one of the kitchen cabinets.

"Nothing?" Ranka repeated gob smacked. "Haruhi it looks like there is something _growing_ out of your forehead!" he exclaimed aghast. "First I come home and you've damaged your ankle- and the next thing I know you have something wrong with your head! You must go to hospital! You could have concussion with a lump that size!"

Haruhi sighed. Trust her father to overreact to the slightest thing. "Dad- I bumped my head- it was an accident," she explained calmly, pouring the water into the cup. "I have not got something growing out of my head and do not need to go to hospital!" she seemed put out. _Somehow it always unnerves me to think that Tamaki-senpai and Dad sound so similar…_

"Do they not care for you at your school? Do they just let the students hurt themselves? What happens next time- you could trip on a tree root, fall down the stairs, and slip on a patch of wet floor-?" Ranka-san began to list all the terrible things that could possibly befall his daughter.

"Dad that's enough!" Haruhi said as she moved back to the living area, feeling slightly guilty as he reeled off what actually had happened without realising it. Of course she couldn't tell him the circumstances of which she had required her injuries- she had been vague in the details- Ranka-san would certainly assume the worst in every situation. She hoped he was not good at predicting the future. _I must watch out for wet floors…_she mused to herself.

"I don't think I should let you return to Ouran! If that's how you're going to come home on consecutive days! You might come home in a match box! Then what will daddy do?" he moaned, pulling at his long hair and playing with his skirt.

Haruhi slumped against the table. Definitely the one to look for the worse option. He couldn't be serious about not letting her return to school could he? No- her father said a lot of things without really meaning them.

"What do you want for dinner dad?" she asked, changing the subject.

Ranka-san perked up at this. "Oh daddy is starving but has been looking forward to his beloved daughter's cooking all day! Oh I am so lucky to have such a caring daughter who dotes upon her beautiful daddy!" he cried, fishing a handkerchief out from his handbag and blowing his nose. "I am the luckiest person in the world my darling Haruhi loves her daddy!" he laughed happily.

Haruhi shook her head as she drank her tea, drowning out the sounds of her father as he continued with his monologue. She mulled over the events of the day, flicking back to Kyoya entering her dressing room, Tamaki readily protesting that the Ootori son was fine…when he most certainly was not. Haruhi was sure that he was somehow blaming himself for what had happened.

"Kyoya-senpai…" she muttered to herself as she wondered what she would make for dinner that evening. "There was definitely something wrong with him…"

Ranka-san looked up, "Kyoya-kun hasn't rung in a while," he announced looking thoughtful.

Haruhi blinked. "Eh? You and Kyoya still talk? On the phone?" she asked amazed.

"But of course Haruhi darling! He's such a nice, handsome young man! So intelligent! So polite!" he nodded, beaming.

Haruhi slumped further. Kyoya-senpai was just as scheming and intellectual as always. Maybe it was to be expected. "About dinner then," she declared, standing up and moving into the kitchen, checking through the cupboards.

_But today he seemed so out of sorts- so…unlike his normal self. I'm sure I haven't helped, this whole incident has probably unsettled him_ Haruhi decided. _Maybe I'll just wait for everything to blow over…_

"Dad- chicken or pork?" she asked as she pulled out various ingredients.

* * *

_(Two days later- the weekend)_

Tamaki Suou woke up lazily, stretching and yawning in his king sized bed. Sunlight was flooding into his bedroom through the high windows, the red drapes pulled back as the servants busied themselves around the room.

"Breakfast Master Suou?" one of the maids asked politely, bowing to him.

"Yes, that would be good, please have it ready for me." Tamaki nodded as he leant back against his pillows thinking ahead to what he would do with his weekend. It was Saturday and little planned to do.

"Very good bocchama," the maid said, bowing again.

_What to do with my day…what to do…_Tamaki thought as he got out of bed, servants immediately moving forward to make the bed, pulling the fine sheets tightly across the bed and neatening the pillows. Tamaki snapped his fingers. "Kyoya will know what to do!" he said.

"Someone bring me a phone!" he ordered, an idea springing to mind. A telephone was quickly produced atop a padded guilt cushion and Tamaki quickly set about winding the dial, coiling the cord in his other hand.

He waited as the phone continued to ring, pacing about his enormous bedroom in the Second Suou Mansion, the telephone dragging behind him.

Eventually, the phone on the other end of the line picked up and Tamaki visibly brightened as he prepared to launch into his story. "Ah! Kyoya- I was just ringing to-"

"Tamaki," came the chilling tone from the other end.

"Yes?" Tamaki asked innocently, wondering what the matter could be and failing to pick up on the Ootori's murderous tone, "can we make this a quick one Kyoya- I just wanted to ask-"

"Baka! Do have you any idea what time it is?" he heard Kyoya yell.

"Er, it's only…half seven?" Tamaki replied meekly, "and all I wanted was to ask if you wanted to come round to my house today- do some team bonding? What with all the races coming up and the big team race hmm? Discuss tactics? What do you think Kyoya? What time can you get here? Does 12pm sound ok? What do you think Kyoya? Kyoya? Er, Kyoya?" Tamaki asked, staring at the telephone receiver.

The phone at the other end had already clicked off. Tamaki blinked. "He cut me off," he muttered to himself. "Oh well, he must have thought it a good idea- he didn't try to argue with me at least," he said contentedly. "Now for the others!"

_--_

_(Kyoya Ootori's bedroom)_

Kyoya slammed his phone lid down, effectively cutting off Tamaki's very loud and annoying voice mid way through his rant. Silence once again gratefully reigned supreme in his bedroom.

He flopped back against the pillows, checking his watch. "Baka- what does he think calling people at such ridiculous times with such absurd ideas? Will he ever learn?" with that Kyoya turned over and promptly fell back asleep.

_--_

_(Haruhi Fujioka's House)_

"Come over to discuss team tactics?" Haruhi repeated bemusedly into the phone. She listened as Tamaki excitedly on the other end conveyed his plan.

"Yes Haruhi- it will be fun- the Host Club can all hang out together just like at school- one big happy family!" Tamaki announced proudly, his idea was working wonders. The twins had been excited, hanging up extremely quickly to 'get ready', Honey- senpai had grunted something or other and Mori had simply gone 'Ah'. Everything was working splendidly.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. Not only could she not escape Host Club activities at school when she should be studying but she was also being roped in during her free time at the weekends. "I'm not sure senpai- I'm quite busy-"

"Great! I knew you'd love the idea my darling daughter! I'll see you around 12- the whole club is coming!" Tamaki cheerfully explained. "See you later!"

Haruhi sat perplexed for a moment as the line went dead. "He obviously can't take no for an answer," she complained. The others had probably had the same difficulty and just gone along with their crazy tono's plan.

She glanced at her watch. It was read 8:15am. She shuddered- Tamaki had probably already rung Kyoya and Honey-senpai, she wondered what kind of responses Tamaki had elicited from the Low Blood Pressure Evil Lord and Low Blood Pressure Beast. She was definitely glad she had the common sense not to ring either this early in the morning.

"I've still got a mountain of chores to do…" she pondered, looking around the house, "I need to go to the supermarket to pick up some things for dinner tonight and I need to clean out the kitchen cupboards." Haruhi stood up. "Well, these dishes for starters aren't going to wash themselves," she glanced at the kitchen sink with her breakfast plates in them.

Filling the sink with warm soapy water, Haruhi set about rinsing the plates while deliberating on whether or not to go to Tamaki's that afternoon. It might be interesting to see where the simple blonde lord lived. "I guess if all the others are going…and we are going to be discussing stuff for the races. Maybe for an hour or two- that wouldn't be so bad."

She fetched a dishcloth and began drying the plates, "I'm going to have to take the train- not that I know where his house is," she realised, placing the plates carefully back into the cupboards. "I'll ring him back in a minute…then leave a note for dad…" Ranka-san had already left for his okama bar earlier that morning- telling Haruhi he would be back sometime around dinner time.

_--_

_(__A few hours later)_

Haruhi peered at the map, turning it upside down and scanning it, completely confused. "It's this way," she said with some confidence, starting off down the street. Having gotten off the train and left the deserted station save for a lone guard, Haruhi had wondered around several streets without success in finding her destination.

She turned the map round again. "No, it's not- it's definitely _this_ way," Haruhi changed her mind, turning down another street. "Or not…" she said as reached a dead end.

Exasperatedly, she looked at the map again. Tamaki had not been very forthcoming when she had asked for directions- definitely not helpful as he had vaguely described that his house was definitely in Japan, somewhere outside Tokyo. Haruhi had seriously considered hitting him around the head- the only difficulty being the distance separating them.

"It has to be around here somewhere," she decided. "And I swear I've seen this road again- they're all exactly the same!" she moaned as she glanced up the road she was certain she had walked up already.

"Hey! Pretty girl over here!" a strange voice called out from behind her. "We haven't seen you around before."

Haruhi turned to see three older boys approaching her from across the street. They were all wearing the same sort of clothes, baggy trousers with loose t-shirts, cans of cheap beer in their hands, baseball caps on their heads. _And if this day just couldn't get any better…I'm being followed by a bunch of creeps! _She started to pick up the pace, not looking back.

"Oi! Where ya running off to?" the blonde boy of the group called after her, crossing over the street and following her.

Haruhi considerably picked up the pace- she wanted nothing to do with the rowdy bunch that were trailing a little way behind her. She cursed quietly as she turned another corner, really confused now as to where she was. The map was pointless. _Senpai you are so dead!_

"Come hang out with us girly- we can have some fun!" the tallest boy suggested as the other two laughed loudly. "Aw, you all shy running away from us? C'mon we're not that bad!" he laughed.

Haruhi looked around for any sort of public place that she could enter or any person she could turn to for help but the road was completely deserted, a residential area with neat gardens spaced generously apart, with large driveways and big houses.

_What have I gotten myself into now? _she thought hopelessly as she checked behind her shoulder again. Her ankle was beginning to throb again, though the swelling had almost completely died down._ Damn these boys are determined._

Suddenly, she felt someone grab her arm roughly, stopping her in her tracks and pulling her round. In dread, she dropped the map she was holding as she stared up at the boys looming above her.

"What's the matter girly? Frightened of us?" the blonde boy sneered.

"We ain't gonna harm you-much," his friend laughed, fingering what looked to be a small knife. Haruhi blanched, fear clearly written on her face as she squirmed in the clutches of one of the boys.

"Hey! Let me go!" she said, kicking the boy who was holding her in the shin.

He cursed loudly, releasing her as his eyes watered from the sharp pain that she had delivered to his leg. "Why- get back here!" he yelled, he and his two friends chasing after her as she began to run.

"Ha- got ya!" one of them exclaimed triumphantly as they caught up with her, grabbing both her arms.

Haruhi struggled wildly in their iron grips as she watched one of the boys playing with his knife. "Please," she said desperately, "let me go!"

The tallest boy sniggered, "And what would be the fun in that?" he asked sarcastically.

Haruhi's eyes widened as he came towards her with the knife held out in front of him, pointing it directly at her. Taking things into her own hands, she screamed the name of the first person that appeared in her mind, "KYOYA-SENPAI!"

The three boys reeled backwards at her shrill scream, swearing. "What was that for- you know this Kyoya- whoever he is?" the one wielding the knife said.

Haruhi nodded. "Let me go!" she repeated- tugging at the tight fingers that held her arms painfully. "I need to go- please!"

"Not on your life girly, gee you really have no figure," one of the boys commented exasperatedly as he looked at her. "You're all skin and bone." Haruhi did not know whether to be offended or relieved. Maybe they would let her go.

"And why the short hair?" the blonde one quizzed, "too bad, with long hair you could have passed off as being quite pretty."

"Anyways, you're coming with us," the tallest one declared.

"I would let her go if I were you," a cool, calm voice said clearly from behind the group.

Surprised, the three boys turned around, Haruhi in between them. "Oi, what the hell do you want?" the one wielding the knife said.

Haruhi blinked in amazement as she recognized Kyoya Ootori standing just a few feet away from them. Dressed casually in his designer clothes Kyoya looked as well presented as ever.

"Kyoya-senpai," she whispered quietly, staring at him in complete incredulity. _What's he doing here? How…how did he get here?_

"This ain't got nothing to do with you -so shove off!" another of the boys said to Kyoya. "Find your own girl!"

Kyoya raised an eyebrow. "I believe you should let her go," he repeated, a small smile on his face. The situation was perfectly in control. "It would be in your best interests- believe me," he promised.

Haruhi didn't doubt that Kyoya was serious as he stared grimly at the boys holding her. In fact, she didn't think she'd ever seen him looking that serious. Yet knowing Kyoya Ootori he had something up his sleeves. With that smile, Kyoya definitely meant business.

"Just leave us alone you rich pansy!" the tallest boy snapped, stepping towards Kyoya in a threatening manner. "What are you- her boyfriend?"

Haruhi winced as at the same time a violent blush lit up her cheeks. Calling Kyoya Ootori a pansy was probably not the wisest name the boy could have called him- as well as accusing him of being her boyfriend. She saw a small vein twitch in Kyoya's temple, but he smile agreeably, as if exchanging pleasantries with someone at a big business meeting, though Haruhi could see the steely resolve behind the glasses.

"Do not say I did not warn you," he said dangerously. With a click of his fingers, three of his elite secret police stepped out from behind him, black helmets hiding their faces as they adopted a ready stance behind their master.

Kyoya could feel the anger ticking away inside him, simmering silently below the surface. _I feel so angry, watching them toy with her. I feel like hitting something, making them pay for what they're doing…such anger feels strange._

"Ready to attack Kyoya-sama," the three elite said together.

Kyoya smiled, pushing up his glasses. "I have no time for these fools. Dispose of them," he said, with a bored tone, hands in his pockets.

The three boys holding Haruhi glanced worriedly at each other as the three guards stepped forward in a menacing manner. "Hey- we meant no harm- it was just a bit of fun!" the blonde protested.

"Yeah honest- don't hurt us!" the other one whimpered.

"Take her back!" the one with the knife said, pushing Haruhi forcefully towards Kyoya.

Haruhi stumbled forwards, hands outstretched as she prepared to painfully hit the concrete pavement. She was shocked when she felt a pair of hands steady her gently, supporting her.

Kyoya shook his head at the boys as he held Haruhi. "I can't stand people like you," he said in a disgusted tone as he surveyed the cowering boys. "You better leave and pray that you never hear the name Ootori Kyoya again!" he snapped with such force it made the boys wince.

They all nodded frantically, apologizing profusely and begging for mercy.

"Go," Kyoya said plainly.

With terrified expressions on their faces and without a backward glance at Haruhi, the boys spun round on the spot- fleeing from the frowning business man standing before them.

Haruhi took a few gulps of air to try and calm her racing heartbeat as she realised that the scary situation was now over. She did not want to look up to see the expression on Kyoya's face. _Kyoya-senpai…just took on those punks…stopped them…can't believe…_her reeling brain tried to process the facts.

"They won't be causing anymore trouble," Kyoya assured her, looking past in the direction the boys had fled, letting her go.

"Kyoya-senpai," Haruhi said quietly, looking up at the unruffled Ootori, "thank you…" she managed.

Kyoya shrugged indifferently. "You were just lucky I was passing by." He said, turning away.

Haruhi noticed that his black limo was parked by the curb a few metres down the road, his manservant waiting expectantly by the door; the engine was still running. "Er, were you going somewhere Kyoya-senpai?" she asked.

Kyoya glanced at her. For a moment he said nothing, just considered her standing in front of him. "I was merely out for a drive," he stated. "Were you planning on being somewhere?"

Haruhi nodded, "Well, yes, I…I was heading for Tamaki-senpai's house," she explained, "But I got lost."

_Why doesn't that surprise me?_ Kyoya thought._ It was just as well Tamaki rang me to say that Haruhi hadn't arrived yet. God knows what would have happened if I hadn't of shown up…_he blinked. Was he concerned for this girl's welfare?

"Do you need a lift there?" Kyoya asked almost stiffly, crushing the thoughts that had previously appeared.

Haruhi was surprised, "I…well…I would be very grateful," she said finally, looking down at her shoes.

Kyoya shrugged, already walking off towards his limo. "Hurry up then, I haven't got all day," he said. He paused, turning around to look back at her. "Are you coming?" he asked. _I am deliberately being offhand…is it right?_

Haruhi looked up, angrily brushing back the tears that were threatening to fall, a lump emerging in her throat._ I will not cry! Especially not in front of Kyoya-senpai! Come on Haruhi- pull yourself together! _She ordered herself.

"Haruhi?"

Haruhi gazed up too see Kyoya standing in front of her. "Y-Yes?" she asked, blinking rapidly to stop the tears. _What's does he want?_ She thought, waiting for him to continue.

"You dropped your map," Kyoya pointed out, handing her the piece of paper.

Haruhi stared at the calm young man in front of her, doing everything possible to prevent her jaw from dropping. Finally, she nodded and accepted the useless map from Kyoya, a small smile playing at her lips despite the situation. "Arigato…Kyoya-senpai."

He nodded briefly, "Don't mention it," he said, walking back towards the limousine that was waiting for them.

Haruhi followed him, nervously stepping into the black limousine. Her eyes widened as she took in the padded seats, the drink trays and the television. "Er, Kyoya-senpai, are you sure this is alright?" she asked, peering out of the black tinted windows.

Kyoya put on his seatbelt as the manservant shut the door behind Haruhi. "At this rate Tamaki will probably have the state police looking for you. Let's not keep him waiting any longer," he said simply. "Drive," he called through to the chauffeur.

The car pulled away from the curb, quiet engine thrumming gently as the black limousine slid gracefully into the traffic. _Thank you…Kyoya-senpai_ Haruhi thought to herself. _You are nicer than you let on._

Kyoya smiled quietly to himself as he stared out of the window, watching the other cars being overtaken by his masterful limousine. _Silly girl- you're just lucky I was 'passing'. _

When Tamaki had rung him on his mobile saying everyone but Haruhi and himself had arrived, Kyoya had shrugged it off, offering an excuse about the trains. Tamaki was too paranoid at times.

However, Tamaki had then explained that the directions he had given Haruhi probably hadn't been that accurate. Kyoya had sighed; displeased that Tamaki had been so careless with her. Briskly, he had ordered his driver to take a detour around the neighbourhood until he had spotted her.

* * *

Within ten minutes, Kyoya's limo pulled up in front of the Second Suou Mansion. The manservant opened the door and Haruhi got out, blinking in the bright sunshine compared to the darkened interior of Kyoya's car.

"Haruhi!" three voices cried as she emerged from the car.

Looking up, Haruhi saw Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru all running down the steps from Tamaki's front door towards her, Honey and Mori approaching at a more dignified pace.

"You worried us!" Hikaru scolded her.

"What took you so long?" Kaoru demanded.

Haruhi was at a loss for a moment and glanced over at Kyoya, who shook his head ever so slightly. "I…just got lost that's all. Tamaki-senpai's directions were abysmal," she snorted, recovering quickly.

"Poor Haruhi!" The twins exclaimed together, wrapping their arms around her, ousting Tamaki from their circle who looked quite offended.

"How could you milord?" Hikaru shook his head in disappointment.

"Leaving Haruhi to get lost- anything could have happened!" Kaoru added.

Tamaki looked frantic, "Forgive me Haruhi my daughter- daddy would never have done anything intentionally!" he begged.

Haruhi eyed him suspiciously. "I guess I'll get over it someday senpai," she said.

Tamaki beamed at her, clasping his hands together in glee that he'd been forgiven. However, he looked across to Kyoya who had just stepped out of the other side of the limo. "Everything ok?" he asked.

Kyoya considered the blonde haired boy before nodding once. "I believe so. Let's get this team talk over with," he said resignedly as Honey and Mori arrived at the group.

"Yay Host Club team rules!" Honey said excitedly, jumping up and down on the spot. "We'll win everything- won't we Haru-chan?" he asked.

Haruhi nodded slowly, "Of course Honey-senpai. I doubt anyone would want to get in the way of the Host Club," she laughed.

"Let's go in then- I've got everything planned out!" Tamaki said eagerly, "as well as training schedules!"

"Training schedules?" Haruhi said in disbelief. _This day just goes from bad to worse…_

"I doubt those will be necessary," Kyoya informed Tamaki in a concise tone. "If what Renge-chan said was true the big race will incorporate skill, intelligence, strength and common sense. All these areas are covered."

"Takeshi is strong," Honey piped up, pulling gently on his cousin's arm. "As am I," he added as Mori looked at him pointedly.

"Kyoya-senpai is certainly the most intelligent," Hikaru pointed out, angling his body towards his twin, wrapping his arm around Kaoru's waist.

"And Haruhi is packed full with common sense," Kaoru proposed, leaning on Hikaru.

"And then we have all the skill required," they said together, cat like smiles adorning their faces.

Tamaki nodded, agreeing with the twins' comments. "Yes, yes…now I-" he paused, realising that he had no category left for him. "Wait what about me?" he demanded.

However, the remainder of his club were already walking towards his house, leaving him behind. "Hey! Wait for me!" he cried again, running after the others, hands outstretched as he bounded towards Haruhi, the twins laughing as they leapt out of reach.

* * *

**Hmm, long chapter that was- longest ever! Had to research parts of it- Kyoya's sister's name and various other things. ****I don't know her new surname, so left it as Ootori. **

**Anyway- the big team race is coming up and I hope it won't disappoint! I'm planning it carefully! **

**In the mean time please review! This story now has the most reviews even with fewer chapters! So yeah- long may it continue :D**

**Thanks **


	7. Chapter 7

NOTE:- Ummm...this is Aldabaran's friend called Glockenspiel...she went on holiday...to France or Rome or somewhere...I should know but I forgot...well anyway she entrusted me with this chapter- and since she isn't here I can just post spam and talk trash...no I jest...she sends you her regards...I think...I made that up...I'm sure she does...she probably doesnt want me writing here either but she'll live with it...I hope...she likes me...so if you want to send her a special message or something like that you might have to wait...a long...time...because after this holiday she's having another one...for like two weeks or something...lucky her...do you go on holiday lots? Even if she isnt here...still review and stuff okay? Otherwise she'll blame me, your reviews will still be read and cherished, just not by her...I would be glad to read any comments you may have, even if you just want to have a chat...i could pretend to be her...

Enjoy her chapter and review so she gets happy when she comes back. There aint nothing better than seeing a chunk of reviews after a new chapter. And if you dont then Kyoya will send his secret police after you...he's good at doing that...although...I wouldnt mind being captured by Kyoya...that sounds quite fun...Aldabaran probably wouldnt mind either...jokes...

This is a good chapter...trust me...I read it...

Toodles!

**Finally after what seems like ages I have finally updated- I must be the worst updater ever -anyway- I felt I had to get something up as I'm going on holiday soon-for most of August. It will be unlikely for me to update but I will endeavour to write maybe a few short chapters while I'm away and update if I can!**

**I would like to thank everyone for their reviews so far- I never thought I would get so many- so thank you all for reading and I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

**Disclaimer: I still unfortunately do not own the Ouran group.**

**Chapter 7- Ribbons for Races.**

_(Previously)_

_Why doesn't that surprise me? Kyoya thought. It was just as well Tamaki rang me to say that Haruhi hadn't arrived yet. God knows what would have happened if I hadn't of shown up…he blinked. Was he concerned for this girl's welfare?_

_Kyoya informed Tamaki in a concise tone. "If what Renge-chan said was true the big race will incorporate skill, intelligence, strength and common sense. All these areas are covered."_

Ouran Academy

Renge-chan beamed as another team of boys signed up for her big race. The list was quite long now, she mused as she scrolled down the various names. There were lots of the normal clubs, the smaller ones, and the less popular ones that not many had heard of before.

Obviously, the main team was still missing from Renge's perfect list. The one team that would bring the many girls flocking to watch the races, the many visitors to admire her work and make her an even more popular figure. This was going to be her greatest success, organising such a big sporting event, which would include most the academy's male population. Finally, her organising skills would be appreciated!

The school's cafeteria had been cleared of its usual array of tables, which had all been pushed to the sides of the large edifice, to allow room for the teams to gather in their groups.

Through the windows, the sun was already quite high in the clear azure sky and in the distance the large clock tower struck a quarter to ten in the morning. Classes had been cancelled for this event, seeing how it served to unite the school together and therefore declared beneficial to the students.

As the deadline to the end of the sign up drew nearer the rest of the teams shifted with anticipation as they waited for Renge-chan to announce the rules. Many looked at their watches; if _the_ team wanted to compete they would have to hurry. If they did not make it in time, then they would not be allowed to compete- Renge had made it quite clear.

"They're finally here! Look!" one girl with curly ringlets squealed from beside the door of the cafeteria, eliciting an eruption of excited chattering from her friends as they all stood up quickly. They waited with bated breath as the double doors to the cafeteria were flung wide open.

Standing on the threshold were the figures of seven young men of varying heights. A storm of noise broke out from the waiting girls as they all craned their necks to see the Host Club entering the cafeteria.

"Oh my goodness- they've all dressed up- Tamaki-senpai looks so cool in his cape! Just like a knight or a superhero!" one of the girls sighed dreamily. "He's just like my prince charming!"

"No, look at Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai…" another girl simpered, clasping her hands together. "They look so…perfect!"

"I want the Host Club to win- I'll be rooting for them!" two girls agreed happily.

To the right of Renge-chan, the other teams all stood, in particular the Newspaper Club. Their Chairman, Akira Komatsuzawa had a grim look upon his face as he watched the animated girls around him and let his head fall into his hand. "Damn that Host Club making such an entrance like that! The Newspaper Club has no chance against their scheming ploys! I should have guessed that the manipulative Tamaki Suou would have tried something like this!" he swooned dramatically.

"Chairman!" his two loyal members, Chikage Ukyo and Tomochika Sakyo cried in alarm together, hurrying to support their fallen leader.

Akira got to his feet, wiping his brow, "Just remember to get some good photos- they'll make our sales go up a hundred fold if you get some of the Host Club," he muttered. "We've got to get something out of this!"

To the sound of hidden trumpets, the young blonde man standing at the head of the group strode forward confidently, a red cape flapping along behind him. He paused; cast to the adoring girls a charming smile before continuing to the front of the cafeteria where Renge was waiting with her list. His team trooped after him, mere shadows in his wake, with little enthusiasm, capes hanging limp.

"We, the Host Club- accept the challenge of the Main Race!" Tamaki declared for all to hear as the girls broke into applause. He bowed gratefully. "We will show the rest of the school what the Host Club are really made of!"

Taking a pen from Renge, Tamaki in a flourish signed the name 'Tamaki's Team' onto her sign-up sheet for participation.

Behind him, his team mates were already grumbling.

"Did we have to make such an entrance?" Haruhi Fujioka complained, tugging irritably at her blue cape. "It's embarrassing!"

Tamaki looked back at his team in horror as they all agreed with Haruhi. "Hush my darling- we're about to make history here as the first team to win this event! And the cape makes me look more dashing don't you think?" He spun on the spot, modelling it in front of her. "What do you think- am I _your _Prince Charming?"

Haruhi wisely refrained from commenting and Kaoru put a hand over his twins' mouth to stop him upsetting their lord.

"If there's one thing we cannot fault you in Tamaki it's your levels of confidence," Kyoya commented, completely unruffled.

Haruhi glanced at the shadow king standing just behind her, watching him carefully. Since rescuing her from the group of boys who might have done God knows what to her on the way to Tamaki's house he had barely spoken a few words to her, other than bidding her a good morning and asking after her father.

She eyed his deep purple cape, which seemed to hang off him with such elegance; Haruhi could not help but being envious. She blushed slightly as he caught her stare and she looked away at something much safer, the back of Honey-senpai's head.

Kyoya watched as the young woman before him blushed and averted her eyes from him. He wondered briefly what she had been thinking about, her look had been particularly difficult to decipher. _This is not the time to be analysing Fujioka Haruhi's facial expressions! _Kyoya admonished himself, shaking his head slightly. For some time now, she had played on his mind continuously.

His mind would constantly of its own accord, flick back to the scene near Tamaki's house when he had stopped those pathetic teenagers from harming her. They had clearly had no idea with whom they were dealing with. The terrified look on Haruhi's face kept appearing before his eyes and he sighed irritably. He didn't need this!

"These races are going to make me miss more classes," he heard Haruhi moaning to the twins as Renge-chan began to sort everything out.

Hikaru and Kaoru smirked. "Don't worry Haruhi. Since we're all in the same class…" they let the comment slide past Tamaki who had gone red in the face, "you can always come back to ours for a study…date?"

Steam billowed from Tamaki's ears as he watched Haruhi thoughtfully considering the twins' offer. "Haruhi! You can't possibly allow these rascals to corrupt you so! Daddy will teach you everything he knows, everything!"

Kyoya said dubiously, "And that would be the art of entertaining young women?"

Tamaki deflated, with the wounded reply of, "You hurt me deeply Kyoya! After all these years as friends and you cannot ever put in one good word for me?"

At that point another group approached the members of the Host Club, sceptical frowns in place as their white football uniforms gave them away as Ouran's Football Club.

"Just watch out Suou, we're going to win this one!" The leader of the Club called arrogantly across to Tamaki, who straightened up and dropped his gloomy look at the prospect of a challenge. "You Host Club don't stand a chance against us!"

"What makes you so sure? The Host Club never loses to anybody!" Tamaki assured the Football Team. "I as the leader will make sure that we prevail over every challenge and obstacle-" looking around for support from his team, Tamaki noticed they were all talking amongst themselves a little way away.

Thingy laughed. "Look's like your team's already deserted you Suou. Good luck with that and we'll wave as we overtake you and your little excuse for a club!"

Honey took this opportunity to intervene before Tamaki could start on another rant, indulging in self-pity. The small senior knew the younger boy's habits all too well. "Ne, come on Haru-chan- let's go see what the first event is!" he said whilst tugging on Mori's arm.

--

Assembling in their team lines one behind the other, the teams stood in front of the small stage Renge had managed to have constructed in the cafeteria.

Tamaki complacently took his place at the front of the Host Club line, completely oblivious to the jealous and envious looks of the other Club chairmen at the head of their own teams.

"Tamaki-senpai is taking this rather seriously isn't he?" Haruhi whispered to Kaoru who was standing behind her.

Kaoru nodded absentmindedly. "He's just excited that he gets to participate with his 'family' like this. We should just go along with it," he advised.

Haruhi nodded and smiled at Kaoru's attentive insight. He out of the members of the Host Club seemed to appreciate most off all Tamaki's intentions for the Club.

Renge briskly climbed up on, tapping her microphone and making everyone wince at the harsh crackle it emitted. "Everybody! I would like to welcome you to the opening of the Main Event to conclude Ouran's Sporting Week! I am going to explain the race now so listen up!" she called cheerfully, basking in the attention she instantly received.

She cleared her throat. "Now, it has taken me…and my assistants," she admitted grudgingly, "a long time to compose these series of tasks that await you. They aim to test your skills, intelligence, strength and of course common sense. Every person in the team will have to do their part for the Team to continue through the main race- so there will be smaller races in one big race understand?"

Honey-senpai nodded excitedly. "Like having lots of strawberries on one big cake- each strawberry is important!" he exclaimed brightly.

Renge-chan looked doubtful but did not bother to contradict the senior and continued. "Anyway, there are coloured ribbons in this hat, blue, red, green, yellow, orange, black, purple, pink and white," one girl stood up and showed the hall the big top hat, "and each ribbon allocates which sub-race the member of the team shall participate in. Everyone shall take a ribbon and be told what to do. So without further ado, please come and collect your ribbons!"

Muttering among themselves, the teams assembled and trooped up to withdraw the coloured ribbons from the big hat.

Haruhi dipped her hand in and quickly took the first ribbon that she felt. Removing it, she found herself to have a green ribbon. _Green…what could that symbolise? Why am I even doing this…I only wanted to study!_

Hikaru looked at his twin as they stood before the hat, "You go first Kaoru," he offered.

Kaoru shook his head, "No, after you Hikaru," he proffered.

"Together then," they agreed without having to say anything more. They stuck a hand each into the black hat and rummaged around for a bit, before taking out their ribbons.

"Hmm, orange?" Hikaru said, looking at his as he pulled it out.

"Oh, mine's orange too," Kaoru commented with slight surprise, pulling his own ribbon out. He tugged harder and felt something tug on the other end of it.

"Hey-" the twins said simultaneously.

Haruhi smiled the situation amusing as each twin pulled on one end of the same ribbon. "What are the chances that you two picked the same ribbon?" she asked wonderingly. "Does that mean you compete together?"

Hikaru and Kaoru smiled, each contented. "Who knows Haruhi- we've always acted as one!" they sounded very smug.

Tamaki studied his blue ribbon, showing it to the many girls that surrounded him and who had waited with bated breath as he had withdrawn it. Mori and Honey held up their yellow and red ribbons respectively. Kyoya was the last to draw and calmly emerged with a black ribbon in his hand.

"Now that everyone has taken a ribbon I will now read aloud what the colour corresponds to!" Renge-chan announced, producing a scroll and grandly unravelling it. "Ahem, now…first is the red ribbon!"

Honey-senpai shook his ribbon excitedly.

"This race is track race with a twist. Each contestant will be in an inflated plastic ball and will have to roll themselves along the ground to the finishing line!" Renge proclaimed.

Honey drooped. "An inflatable ball?" he asked, confusion flooding his face as he put a finger to his lips, pondering on what that could mean.

Haruhi smiled reassuringly. "It's like a…hamster ball!" she realised, "you'll be just like a hamster." This did not seem to comfort the senior any as he latched on to Mori's arm.

"The black ribbon is not a physical challenge, but instead a mental one- a general knowledge quiz, with some very difficult questions that I have thought up myself," Renge continued.

Haruhi glanced at the black ribbon held in Kyoya's hand and smiled at the soft smirk that crossed the Shadow King's face. There was no general knowledge quiz that Kyoya could not win at. Had Kyoya already known what the black ribbon would hold in store? Haruhi would not have put it past him.

"The yellow ribbon is a tournament for the game of rock, paper, scissors!" Renge said above the growing noise. "Which I have been assured is a highly competitive game!"

Mori looked at his yellow ribbon and blinked, while Haruhi rolled her eyes, "Competitive game my foot!" she muttered exasperatedly. "Why didn't I draw out the yellow one? Two sub-races that require no physical strength!"

Renge-chan looked further down her long list and called out, "then for the blue ribbon which is a high ropes challenge!"

Tamaki looked in horror at his blue ribbon. "A high ropes challenge?" he echoed. "What sort of terrible devilry is this? To be suspended from such a height…" Frantically, Tamaki spun around, looking for anyone in the Host Club who would exchange his misfortunate ribbon. He was met with stony expressions.

Clearly irritated by Tamaki's outburst, Renge-chan continued over his weeping, "Then there is the orange ribbon which requires the use of the school pool. It will be a water obstacle course," she informed the teams. "And lastly, the green ribbon is simply a hundred metre sprint on the running track." She sounded out of breath.

"The sub-races will begin tomorrow, at midday precisely and the main event the day after. Now, the winners of each sub-race will be given points. These points at the end will be accumulated and turned into time. After all the sub-races are completed it will be time for the main event which is…a challenging maze in which the whole team will have to compete through! The team with the most points will enter the maze first, and so on and so forth," Renge waved a hand airily. "So may the best time win!" she announced cheerfully.

An assistant immediately rushed up with a glass of water and a padded chair for Renge to gratefully slump into.

--

After the announcement of the ribbons, the teams began to discuss the various races and games they had been assigned to, ignoring the protests from some contestants, namely Tamaki who was still fuming about his high ropes course.

Only Kyoya Ootori seemed truly satisfied with what he been selected for, his arms casually folded across his chest, his cape long gone, his uniform still proper and pristine.

"It's alright for you though Kyoya-senpai!" Kaoru moaned.

"You'll be able to answer half those questions in your sleep! And the other half whilst doing something else!" Hikaru groaned.

Kyoya seemed unsympathetic. "It was simply chance, I believe that I was able to withdraw the black ribbon. Calculated properly I had a one in six chance of drawing the black ribbon but on the other hand…"

The twins quickly zoned out of their senpai's mathematical approach to the ribbon situation. "We get stuck with a swimming race." They both looked gloomy.

"But at least we can model our mother's latest male swimwear!" Hikaru reminded his twin and they both brightened at the idea, beginning to rifle through the new trends.

Haruhi shook her head. "You have it better than me - and anyway you two get to compete together seeing as you withdrew the same ribbon," she pointed out, the Hitachiins' mood lifting slightly. "Though I wonder if that's fair?" she pondered.

"If you feel sorry for anyone, feel sorry for Tama-chan!" Honey piped up. The Host Club looked around to find their leader kneeling on the floor close by, still wailing at the injustice of his race. The girls around him were delighting in comforting the blonde prince, each handing him a lacy handkerchief, only to have them handed back to be wrung out and taken back again.

"A bit of time on the high course will do him good, it'll be a chance for him to get off his high horse!" Hikaru chuckled, causing both Haruhi and Kaoru to laugh.

Even Kyoya could not prevent his lips from twitching. _This is going to be very interesting to say the least. And I'm sure there are ways to spice up the action…_

"But there are three events that we're not going to compete in," Haruhi pointed out, studying their ribbons.

"Does that mean we're at a disadvantage?" Hikaru asked, holding onto his half of the orange ribbon.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose. "Not necessarily. We just need to win all of our events. That will give us six winning places when there are nine ribbons. We'll have the majority and be able to enter first."

Haruhi sighed, _There's no way I'm going to win that race…I'm going to let the team down…_

"But I am sure that there are counter measures that can be exploited..." Kyoya mused to himself, allowing Haruhi to overhear him.

_I guess that's his way of saying 'Don't worry if you lose'._ Haruhi thought to herself.

"Though, it'll still be a let down for the team," Kyoya said to the twins who paled at his expression.

_Or not!_

"But a maze? How are we going to get a maze in two days?" Kaoru asked.

"You'll find that there's very little that Renge-chan cannot accomplish when she puts her mind to it." Kyoya said. "I'm sure she will have few problems in arranging a maze to be constructed at Ouran. It might even become a permanent feature."

Haruhi shivered, "A maze? We'll all get lost in it." She said gloomily.

"We won't get lost Haruhi! There's special ways of getting round mazes. And anyway, we've got Kyoya-senpai. He'll figure something out!" Hikaru said cheerfully. "So we can't lose!"

Kyoya raised an eyebrow.

"So bring on the sub-races!" the twins cheered together, high-fiving.

**So the races have been decided! I have lots of surprises in store for the Host Club so don't worry. There may even be a surprise entry from another club…that might upset things a bit!**

**Even though I'm going on holiday now for most of August I will update this…somehow! So I'd be happy to see lots of reviews when I get back! Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**AldabaranFox**

**Glockenspiel: Y'all remember to review now...give her a nice surprise...**


	8. Chapter 8

**The first of the main races are up- Honey and Mori are first. Hope you enjoy! ****I've just got back from Corsica and think it's a good idea to post another chapter before I'm off to Italy on Thursday, which also happens to be results day! Scary! Anyway, a BIG thank you to all the reviews for my last chapter, it was lovely to read them when I got home on Sunday! Also a BIG thank you to Glockenspiel who posted my last chapter as I had run out of time! Thank you my good friend!**

**On with the story and happy reading!**

**Disclaimer time: I don't own any of the Ouran characters**

* * *

**Chapter 8- ****Of Yellow and Red Ribbons**

_(__Previously) _

_Yellow ribbon: rock, paper, scissors._

_Red ribbon: inflated ball rolling_

--

It was twelve o'clock sharp the next day when Renge called for the first participants of the Yellow Ribbons to approach the field; the clock tower could be heard striking midday in the distance.

The day was another scorching hot one, blazing down on Ouran's grounds as everyone prepared for the races ahead. The blue sky was devoid of any clouds, though the tops of trees rustled in the refreshing breeze.

Honey looked nervously around at the other competitors lining up beside him. Mori stood silently behind the small senior as the rest of the Host Club clustered a little way off. Renge and her officials stood near the starting line, checking all the inflated giant plastic balls.

"Good luck Honey-senpai!" Haruhi called, smiling and waving at the small form of Honey standing by the starting line, "Good luck!"

"Go get them!" the twins cheered together.

"Mitsukuni,"

Honey gazed up expectantly at his very tall cousin. "Ne Takashi?" he asked eyes wide, unaware of all others around him.

Mori knelt down beside Honey, even though he still towered over him. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "Do your best," he said seriously.

A brilliant smile lit up Honey's face and he nodded with determination. "Hai!"

Satisfied that enough had been said, Mori rose, patted Honey once more on the shoulder and slipped his hands casually in the pockets of his trousers. Honey nodded to him once more before heading off to the start line.

Mori watched Honey leaving before turning away and walking slowly back to where the rest of the Host Club were waiting for him so they could take their seats in the large stands, which were already packed with seemingly thousands of girls.

Honey walked forwards with the other boys and waited beside his assigned inflated ball as Renge read out the rules briefly. The blonde senior glanced back at the Host Club and saw them waving at him. He waved back cheerfully.

The Host Club watched as Renge's assistants helped the boys climb into their inflated hamster like balls. Honey seemed tiny in his, while some of the taller boys had to crouch inside to fit.

"But Mori-senpai- isn't Honey-senpai claustrophobic?" Haruhi quizzed as the tall senior came back to stand with the remainder of the Host Club.

"Yes," Mori agreed.

"Then why is Honey-senpai doing it?" Kaoru asked.

"This isn't good- he'll panic and we'll lose! Then we'll never get a good head start into the maze and then we'll…" Hikaru started to reel off before Kaoru hushed him as Mori looked ready to say something.

Mori looked straight ahead to where the race was about to begin. "Mitsukuni realized that this would be a different trail of strength, inner strength. He is determined to overcome his phobia, as being a Haninozuka dictates he should."

Tamaki nodded, "That is the real way of a warrior," he said wisely.

The twins looked astonished and then clapped. "Go Honey-senpai!" they shouted more loudly this time.

Kyoya pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "He seems the right size to be in this race," he noticed, writing something down in a black notebook he had produced. "That might be an advantage for him."

Haruhi nodded, "Oh- it's about to start," she said as one of the officials held up a flag beside the race starting line. Together, the Host Club climbed up to the third row in the stands and found several empty seats, eyes trained on only one of the inflated plastic balls that held Haninozuka Mitsukuni carefully inside.

--

The race was hundred metres in length along a flat stretch of ground on the running track. Most of the school had emptied out to watch the first race and even some of the teachers had come out to watch. Invitations had been sent to some of the more influential parents of the students, a few who had turned up, more for publicity rather than for actual support.

Around the running track the spectator stands were nearly packed with girls and other people who had come to watch the races. Splashes of bright different coloured flags and banners supporting the teams rippled in the light breeze and there was an excited atmosphere as the watchers waited for the first race to begin.

Renge glanced over the competitors one last time, before giving a sharp blow of her whistle. The flag went down and the first of the sub- races began.

--

Slowly at first, the inflated balls began to roll hesitantly across the line as the boys began to get the feel of how they were supposed to move. Gingerly, they pushed themselves forward as their hands tried to coordinate with their feet.

Inside the plastic ball everything seemed muffled, the noise of the roaring crowds had faded completely and it looked as though you were swimming under water without goggles, Honey's surroundings were blurry through the protective plastic.

Honey carefully moved his hands as Haruhi had advised him earlier, _just like a hamster! _He thought, ignoring the plastic walls that surrounded him, enclosing him in a small cocoon.

"I'm strong…I'm not afraid," he said with a firmer voice, starting to move faster. "Inner strength like Takashi said! But I'm tired…" he mumbled, as his rhythm began to slow. "Need…cake…"

--

"Honey-senpai's doing well! He's in the lead!" Tamaki said excitedly as the Host Club watched from the stands. Honey's ball was slightly in the lead, jostled by the eager competitors behind him. The crowds behind them were cheering loudly as the balls continued on their journey, flags waved vigorously in support.

"Look, he's slowing down," Kaoru noticed, pointing the leading plastic ball, which was very noticeably slowing down.

"He was winning and all!" Hikaru complained who was sitting on the other side of Kaoru and next to a silent Mori.

The Host Club looked on in confusion and distress as Honey's ball came to a definite halt on the track as the other competitors continued to roll past him, leaving him in last place.

"Is there something wrong?" Haruhi asked, leaning forwards, squinting down at the track.

Without warning, Mori, who had been silent for most of the race, leapt to his feet. Haruhi glanced over at him, concerned. Barely registering the worried looks of his team mates, Mori placed both hands on the railings in front of their seats and vaulted over them.

"Mori-senpai!" Haruhi cried as she watched the tall senior drop towards the ground.

"Leave him, he'll be fine," Tamaki caught hold of her arm as Haruhi made to go after him, "he knows what he's doing."

The Host Club watched as Mori landed easily, knees bent and immediately taking off in the direction of Honey's stationary plastic ball, long legs eating up the distance quickly.

"What is he doing?" Hikaru moaned, referring to Honey.

"I think Honey-senpai is…is eating?" Kaoru said disbelievingly, studying the ball intently, grabbing a pair of binoculars and focusing them, which a fan girl had very willing passed to him at his simple smile.

"Eating?" Haruhi watched as Mori raced towards Honey's ball, his face set in a grim expression.

--

"Cake is good!" Honey exclaimed happily from inside his ball as he licked his lips. Already he could feel the sweet sugar revitalizing him, new energy shooting through his veins. Not looking ahead, his arms and legs began to move at a frantic pace, sending his plastic ball rocketing forward.

"Look, look! He's started again!" Tamaki cheered as the remainder of the Host Club brightened up considerably.

"It's Hyper Hamster mode!" the twins whistled, high fiving each other.

"But look at Mori!" Haruhi pointed out in alarm.

The Host Club watched, eyebrows raised and eyes wide as Mori, who was stood in the middle of the track in front of Honey's ball was quickly mown down by the ferocious speed of Honey. Round and round Mori went as Honey blasted forward, quickly overtaking the rest of the field as he bounced along.

Haruhi clapped a hand to her mouth as the Host Club watched in silence as Honey continued to bowl through the competition, Mori still being dragged over with him.

"Do you think he's ok?" Hikaru asked quietly, leaning across to talk to his twin.

Kaoru shrugged. "He's been through worse hasn't he? Mori-senpai will be fine..."

--

"This ride is bumpy…" Honey mused to himself as he continued on his sugar high, oblivious to the tall figure rolling round over and under his plastic ball every few seconds. With an extra burst of speed he was across the finish line, his opponents left behind with the dust of his wake.

"And Haninozuka Mitsukuni is the winner!" Renge squealed in delight into her microphone as the stands erupted into cheers and applause; flags fluttered and banners billowed in a frenzy of excitement. "I could eat five bowls of rice!"

"Well done Honey-senpai!" Haruhi clapped.

"Yes! One point to the Host Club!" Tamaki rejoiced, striking his victory pose, chest thrust out, one arm pumped in front of him.

The officials were scribbling on clipboards, stopwatches slung around their necks as they recorded the results of the first sub-race to be taken over to the race organizers to be processed. Moving out of the stands, the other teams quickly descended onto the field to find their participant.

Honey was already clear of the plastic ball by the time the rest of the Host Club had caught up with him and was peering down at the slightly flatter than before Mori under the ball.

"But Honey-senpai you ran over Mori-senpai!" Haruhi said in amazement, as Tamaki and Kyoya lifted the wobbly senior back to his feet.

"Honey-senpai well done!" Hikaru and Kaoru chorused together, beams across their faces as they grasped hold of one of Honey's arms each and pumped them up and down in sycophantic spirits.

Honey beamed up at everyone. "I wanted to win for the Host Club!" he said happily; glad to be back on stationary land with his trustworthy Takashi standing beside him like normal.

"But you stopped Honey-senpai," Kaoru prompted.

Honey fidgeted and Haruhi caught sight of a wrapper falling out of his shorts' pocket. Small crumbs also lightly dusted his round cheeks.

"Yes he was eating cake," the twins concluded.

Honey beamed.

"It's Mori-senpai's turn soon, we should finish here." Kyoya broke through the silence reminded everyone. The Red sub-race was to take place in ten minutes inside a marquee that had been set up to hold the rock paper scissors tournament.

"We can eat more cake afterwards then!" Honey celebrated, bouncing up and down by Takashi who looked no worse for wear after his incident. The Host Club began to walk across the grass towards where the marquee was situated in the centre of the running track.

"Good luck Mori-senpai!" Kaoru said cheerfully.

"Rock paper scissors will be easy for you!" Hikaru was confident.

--

"The rock paper scissors tournament will now begin!" one of the officials announced. Each boy who had withdrawn a red ribbon was seated on a chair, facing one other contestant. "There will be one game between each pair, the winner moving on up the tournament tree, the loser is out!"

Mori silently surveyed the boy sitting opposite him and inwardly recognized him as Akira Komatsuzawa, the Chairman of the Newspaper Club. The High School senior smiled complacently. "Well, well Morinozuka Takashi…let's play," he said, fingers steepled as though the two were having a friendly conversation in some cafe. "Are you ready?"

"Ah,"

The officials had completed their final checks and had given the go-ahead for the tournament to start.

"Rock goes first, one, two, three!" Akira called as the two seniors shook their fists in time with the chant. One the 'three' both released their curled fists into their chosen shapes.

Akira still looked pleased with a smug smile on his face for a few moments, before his eyes settled on the position of Mori's hand.

"NO!"

--

"How's Mori-senpai doing?" Hikaru asked as they waited outside the marquee, in the special area designated for the other teams to wait. He leant on Kaoru, fanning himself with one hand as they sun seared above them, the temperature soaring.

"He won the first three rounds, but there are two more to go," Kyoya said, still focusing on writing in his notebook.

"Takashi will win!" Honey said confidently, jumping up and down on the spot. "Then we shall all go and eat cakes yes?"

"Isn't Mori-senpai using the same move every time?" Hikaru noticed as Mori won another round, the familiar shape of the scissor move the victor, the same blank expression adorned on his face.

"Do you think he knows that there are other moves? Or is it his tactics?" Kaoru pondered. "He's won every time with that move-is it a distraction?"

Kyoya didn't answer, but surprisingly lifted his head from his notebook, looking around at the team, his eyes sweeping over each member of the club. His dark eyes landed on an empty spot and his brain immediately registered who was missing: Haruhi Fujioka.

"Has Haruhi still not returned?" he asked, glancing over at the twins.

Tamaki looked around surprised at Kyoya's question. "What? Did she leave?"

"She left about ten minutes ago I think, just after Mori's tournament began," Kaoru explained.

"Maybe she went to the bathroom?" Honey-senpai suggested still raptly watching his cousin in the marquee as he progressed through another round.

"I'll go-" Tamaki began,

"No, I'll go look for her, my 'race' isn't for a while," Kyoya interrupted, shutting his black notebook with a snap. "I won't be gone for very long," he assured the fretting lord.

Tamaki nodded and Kyoya left the group, his long legs quickly eating up the distance as he decided on where to search first.

--

"Crazy fan girls," Haruhi muttered as she left the roaring field of spectators behind her. "How can anyone think with that noise going on?" Rubbing her forehead in an attempt to stop the dull headache which was forming, Haruhi made her way back into the school, into the cool confines of Ouran Academy, the cheering and whistling crowds far off now.

"Just need to find somewhere quiet…" she mused as she walked about the empty corridors, devoid of students and staff much to Haruhi's relief. "What kind of race is a rock, paper, scissors tournament anyway? And I'm stuck with the hundred sprint..."

--

Leaving the field, Kyoya scanned the grounds quickly for any sign of the female member of the Host Club, and once satisfied she was nowhere outside, quickly strode up the steps and into the entrance lobby of the school.

Using his intuition, he took the stairs two at a time up towards the Music Rooms. He slowed his unusually fast gait as he approached the Third Music Room, laying a hand on the cool door handle. In one smooth movement, he opened the door and stepped in.

His eyes landed straight away on the only occupant of the room, sitting on the comfortably padded window seat, a look of surprise on her face as she realized who had entered the room.

"Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi asked as she stood up.

"The others were wandering where you were," Kyoya informed her as he walked towards her, "you left without telling anyone." Without actually wording it properly, the question still hung in the air.

Haruhi bit her lip as she studied the young man in front of her. These were the first words he had addressed to her in a while. Ever since the 'incident' near Tamaki's house she had felt as though Kyoya Ootori had been…avoiding her? Did he regret what he had done? Did he not wish to associate with her anymore?

_Don't be silly Haruhi, why would Kyoya-senpai avoid you?_ She chastised herself. _Then again…why would he choose to be with me?_

"Nice weather isn't it?" were the first words that tumbled out of Haruhi's mouth, quite before her brain had realized what she had said.

Kyoya said nothing for a few moments, inwardly stunned at the sudden and unexpected change in conversation. _Weather?_ _Did she purposely deflect my question?_ "Very…nice," he agreed slowly.

Haruhi could feel her heart beating erratically in her chest. _I just asked Kyoya-senpai about the weather…_she repeated slowly to herself, _what has come over me?!_

"These races are so unfair!" she suddenly burst out, again before her brain had fully registered what her runaway mouth had said.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow. "So that is why you left?" he asked, recovering from the second surprising direction change with the conversation. Then again, whenever he seemed to be near Haruhi every sensible thought and decision seemed to desert him along with his perception of the expected.

"Well…yes. I can't run the hundred metres," Haruhi attempted to think straight, her brain scolding her mouth for acting yet again of its own accord.

"Would you require assistance then?" Kyoya offered, his dark eyes staring straight at the flustered Haruhi.

"No! I mean…I'd probably have to pay for it, wouldn't I?" Haruhi said quickly, holding her hands up in protest at his suggestion.

An awkward silence descended on the pair as they both cast their eyes away, Haruhi to the large windows, as Kyoya surveyed the rest of the room, pushing his glasses back up his nose to hide his eyes in their glare.

"I'm sorry!"

Kyoya looked around sharply to face Haruhi, who herself looked rather shocked at her own outburst. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I…well…never thanked you properly for what you did in stopping those thugs," Haruhi stuttered through her explanation, wishing that Kyoya would not look at her the way he was. Her skin prickled uncomfortably and she wished desperately that she had kept her mouth shut.

Kyoya felt a twinge of relief flood through him as he realized what she was talking about. His outward composure still serene, though his inward one severely ruffled, a small smile twitched at his lips.

"Is that what was concerning you?" he asked, pleased that he had cracked the problem.

Haruhi's mouth dropped open, before she regained control of her body and snapped it shut again. _How do I thank him properly? Do I hug him? No! He's Kyoya-senpai!_ Her brain screamed in objection.

"No! Well, I was wondering _how_ to thank you. You see, I didn't know what you would want, I mean…if it were Tamaki-senpai then I would give him a hug because he would probably understand the significance of the situation…the twins too probably…though I didn't know what you would want…" she slowed down at the end of her rambling clarification, horrified at the blush rising in her cheeks.

Kyoya stared at the young woman before him, completely baffled. With her, whenever he thought he had the right answer to the problem it always turned out that he was completely off track. Something very different for him. Not wholly unpleasant either. He took a step towards her, effectively closing the gap between them

Before his brain had even realized what he was about to say, he uttered it, "I want you."

Haruhi, who had been thinking about how to get of the embarrassing conversation and not realizing Kyoya had said anything, looked at him. "Did you say something?" she asked. She noticed how close the two of them were standing and felt her cheeks reddening again.

Back pedaling rapidly and muttering prayers to the heavens for Haruhi's absentmindedness in certain situations, Kyoya cleared his throat, "To pay off your debt. That's what I want," he said quickly.

Haruhi nodded thoughtfully. "That's something I want too." She agreed.

_That was TOO close…_Kyoya thought to himself. _How has my self control slipped that much?_

"Haruhi!" the cry broke through the silence as the doors to Music Room Three were flung open and several figures tumbled into the room. Kyoya immediately took a step back as Tamaki appeared beside the two of them.

"Daddy was worried sick!" he proclaimed, wrapping his arms around Haruhi's shoulders. "Nobody knew where you had gone! Please inform daddy next time you wonder off!" he begged her.

"Tamaki-senpai I'm not a child!" Haruhi complained, the past few moments forgotten as she was distracted.

"Mori-senpai won the tournament!" the twins cheered together, spinning Mori around, Honey sitting on his shoulders and clapping in delight.

Haruhi smiled. "Well done!" she said sincerely.

"With the same move every time he baffled twelve different players!" Hikaru commented with a smile.

"Nobody stood a chance against him and the scissors!" Kaoru agreed, moving so that Haruhi now stood in the centre of their small circle.

On the edge of the group, Kyoya watched the young woman laughing and smiling with the other members of the Host Club, a small smile on his own lips as he watched her being teased by Hikaru and then congratulating Honey again.

"Has Haruhi caught someone unexpected?" Tamaki suddenly asked, standing beside the Shadow King.

Kyoya glanced sideways at the serious face of the Suou heir.

"Perhaps," he replied.

* * *

The first two victories for the Host Club! Don't

**worry; there are lots more surprises for the boys and Haruhi in store! I am going to have to ask for Glockenspiel's assistance with the next chapter, for I am off to Italy! (yes it's alright for some!) Then with any luck I'll have another chapter ready for early September. All is good!**

**Please review! I'm astounded at the amount of alerts this story is getting too- thank you very much!!**

**AldabaranFox**


	9. Chapter 9

**It's a filler chapter while I recover from my trip to Italy- this will substitute as a bit of romantic comedy in between the sports theme! Beware of smush and feelings revealed!**

**By the way thank you very much for all the lovely reviews so far :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran!**

* * *

**Chapter 9- The not-so secret diary of Haruhi Fujioka**

(The Hitachiin residence)

The clock chimed quietly from the corner of the grand bedroom breaking the steady silence as sunlight streamed in through the large floor to ceiling windows that took up one wall of the room. Everything in the bedroom boasted designer- from the elegantly arranged furniture to the pristinely pressed clothes hanging in two wardrobes. For such a large room it was almost empty, except for two identical people in the room, both at different ends, one on the bed and the other sitting in a chair.

"Kaoruuuuuuu...I'm bored…" Hikaru moaned finally, as he rolled over onto his stomach on their large king-sized bed, leaning his chin on his folded arms. He studied his double from across the room.

It was a Sunday afternoon and with little to do, the twins had lain about their enormous mansion for most of the day. Their parents were away for the time being, travelling to Europe to visit a new modelling agency that their mother was very keen in supporting with her business, so they had the run of the house.

Kaoru glanced up to where his twin was lying from the luxurious recliner chair he was occupying, a notebook he had been writing in falling into his lap. "Do something then," he suggested, putting his pen down.

Hikaru pulled a face, "But there's nothing to do!" he complained, lazily making gorges and canyons in the blanket with one finger.

"Read a book?" Kaoru shifted into a more comfortable position against the soft cushions of his chair, trying to concentrate on his writing.

"There's nothing to read…" Hikaru answered dully.

"Watch TV?"

"There's nothing good on TV…"

"Play a console game?"

"I've completed them all a hundred times…"

"Hikaru…"

"Kaoru…"

There was a few moments of silence as Kaoru sent his twin a disapproving look, before looking back to his notebook.

Intrigued as to what was holding his brother's attention so firmly, Hikaru rolled off the bed and ambled over to where his twin was sitting, placing two hands on the back of the chair and peering forward over his shoulder. "What are _you_ doing then?" he asked.

Kaoru shut the book with a snap just as Hikaru leaned in to look at it. "I'm writing in my diary," he explained.

"Diary? Let me see?" Hikaru asked expectantly.

Kaoru shook his head, "Sorry Hikaru. Diaries are meant to be private things that only the writer can look at."

Hikaru made a face. "But Kaoru…"

"No buts- you can't look at it. It could give you the wrong impression," Kaoru said, tilting his chin up to gaze back at his twin leaning above him.

Hikaru pouted, "You never told me you kept a diary," he allowed his fingers to tiptoe through Kaoru's hair. "I thought we didn't keep secrets from each other." He looked hurt.

Kaoru hastened to reassure his brother, reaching up to lay a hand on Hikaru's cheek. "You never asked, Hikaru, maybe you should write in one too- to record what you do? They are meant to be private and personal, so I wouldn't look at yours."

Hikaru was silent for a while, mulling over what Kaoru had told him. A diary-that didn't sound too bad. It might be interesting to write things down, thoughts of his day; how annoying and dense their Lord usually was, the number of cakes Honey-senpai had eaten, how many times Kyoya-senpai gave them all heart attacks…

"You think that Haruhi has a diary?" Hikaru suddenly asked, looking thoughtful as he rested his arms on the back of the chair.

Kaoru was momentarily surprised. "Perhaps."

"And you say that if someone else read it, they might get the wrong impression?"

"Yes…" Kaoru hesitated, wondering where this conversation was leading to, and whether or not he should follow it.

A grin slowly split across Hikaru Hitachiin's face as his eyes began to twinkle, a mischievous glint appearing.

"I know that face…" Kaoru mumbled to himself as Hikaru straightened up, "and it means trouble!"

* * *

(Third Music Room- Monday)

Kyoya Ootori paused from his typing and glanced at his watch, then surveyed the empty room. From his seat he could easily take in the whole room without having to turn around very far.

School had finished over half an hour ago and he was the only Host Club member present in the Music Room. Tamaki had an excuse and would be late he knew, Mori and Honey-senpais were sorting out some incident at the Karate Club but Haruhi and the Hitachiins had yet to appear.

Kyoya was still trying to recover from the shock he had given himself the other day when he had faced Haruhi in the very room he was sitting in. His reactions were not reasonable or controlled; moreover they were irrational and impulsive.

Kyoya pushed his glasses back up his nose, his fingers still hovering above the black keys, ready to pick up where he had left off.

"Kaoru- look, look!" came the excited yet hushed voice of Hikaru Hitachiin from just outside the Music Room door.

Kyoya glanced up again to see the twins enter the room together, standing very close to each other, heads bent in. Hikaru seemed to be holding something in his hand.

"Hikaru, Kaoru," Kyoya stood up.

The twins looked over in seemingly complete surprise as they registered that Kyoya was in the room with them.

"Kyoya-senpai, we didn't see you there," Kaoru apologized as he and Hikaru walked over to where Kyoya had been waiting.

"Host Club activities are about to start, where else would I be?" Kyoya reminded them.

Hikaru seemed to squirm under his gaze, his fingers tightening round the small book he was holding. Catching the Shadow King's gaze, he shifted the book slightly behind him before glancing away again.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow but decided not to comment on the action. His eyes flicked back to the laptop screen as the twins left him alone to take up residence on one of the comfortable sofas arranged about the room.

Try as he might, Kyoya could not concentrate on his work. Muffled chuckles emanated from twins' direction and every few moments there would be an exclamation of surprise or delight.

Frustrated and trying hard to quash the feeling of curiosity appearing, Kyoya rose to his feet, pushing back his chair. The twins looked over at the sudden noise, their voices falling away.

"What are you finding so amusing?" Kyoya asked, "I'm trying to focus."

Hikaru was still clutching the small leather bound book in one hand. "Sorry Kyoya-senpai, we didn't mean-"

"Does it concern that book by any chance?" Kyoya asked, staring at the object in Hikaru's left hand.

The twins glanced at each other and then back to Kyoya. Together, they stood up and walked slowly across the room to where Kyoya was sitting. "Can you keep a secret Kyoya-senpai?" Kaoru said almost in an undertone.

Kyoya sighed, pushing up his glasses, preparing to go back to his work, "I have no time to play games-" he began, only to be overruled by the vehement protests from the Hitachiins.

"No, no, Kyoya-senpai that was not our intention. We just found this," Hikaru said, airily waving the book around.

Kyoya waited with annoyance for him to go on, his brow furrowed as his mood dipped slightly.

"Well…it's a diary!" Hikaru explained finally.

Kyoya sighed and turned away again, readjusting his tie as he mentally reminded himself not to indulge the twins in their games.

"Really Kyoya-senpai it is! And guess whose it is? We think that…it's Haruhi's!"

Kyoya froze as the words slipped from Kaoru's mouth, effectively turning him to a stone block as his mind registered the words: _Haruhi's diary… _Tightening his grip on his emotions and blanking his face, he swivelled back around to face the twins and was met by honest looks radiating from their faces.

"Haruhi's diary?" Kyoya said sceptically.

"Yes, it has to be hers!" Hikaru and Kaoru replied earnestly.

"How did, if it is hers, you come to acquire it?" Kyoya asked his cool composure returning after the jolt of surprise. _Should I care whether it is hers? And if it is how did she foolishly come to lose it? _

Hikaru and Kaoru swapped looks yet again. "Well, we were walking down the corridor after our last lesson and I said-"

"The point Hikaru?"

"We found this lying on the floor a few feet away from her bag. We really couldn't help ourselves," Kaoru continued instead, with the look as though he was confessing a dark sin.

"So you looked at it?" Kyoya questioned his tone lowering dangerously. "How do you know it is hers?" _Those Hitachiins…have they no idea about privacy? How far are they willing to play around?_

The twins shuffled under his withering gaze. "We recognized the handwriting?" Hikaru said weakly.

"And we had to pick it up- what if someone else had found it and read it? Haruhi's whole secret could have been exposed!" Kaoru started up the argument convincingly. "Then what would we have done? If others had read it and seen…"

Suddenly, the book slipped from between Hikaru's fingers, falling slowly to the floor and flipping open on one page. Three pairs of eyes watched it fall, almost in slow motion, glancing down to look at the small book lying innocently open on the floor.

At the same time, three hands shot out to grab for the book, one fastening around it and straightening up quickly.

Kyoya looked warily at the book in his hand, turning it over, his thumb still keeping the original place that it had fallen open on.

"Kyoya-senpai you really don't want to look at-" the twins said together in warning voices, seeing the page it had by chance fallen open on.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow, "Why would I want to-" Too late, Kyoya withdrew his thumb from the page, his eye inadvertently catching a section of the page.

In a stunned silence, Kyoya stared at the page of the small diary; his eyes widened a fraction behind his glasses. The twins watched him carefully from behind their masks of concern.

Eventually, Kyoya placed the book down on the table beside his laptop, withdrawing his fingers quickly as though the pages had burnt him. "There are some things I need to see to," he said, turning away from the twins. "When Tamaki arrives, tell him I will be back soon." Without anything further, he strode from the room, not looking back.

As the door shut firmly behind Kyoya's receding figure, the twins clapped a triumphant high five.

"I can't believe he actually fell for it! This is the best prank we've done in years! Kyoya-senpai's self-control must really be slipping!" Hikaru gasped through his laughter.

"Haruhi's diary! Did you see his face when we told him that!" Kaoru agreed, leaning against his brother for support.

"We pulled it off perfectly! It was shaky at the beginning but that page was brilliant!" Hikaru said, punching the air.

"Maybe then he believed it to be true so quickly was because other things enforce it?" Kaoru said, more to himself. "Does that mean we've meddled where we shouldn't have?"

Hikaru shook his head dismissively. "Kyoya-senpai couldn't have taken it _that_ seriously. He would have stopped to analyse the handwriting, checked for fingerprints and the like. Let's just sit back and enjoy the fireworks!"

The twins high fived each other again and linking arms, turned away from the little notebook that still lay open on the floor, moving back towards the sofa, the book forgotten for the moment.

However, if you looked closely you could see in small neat handwriting what was written upon the very page Kyoya had accidentally seen.

At the bottom in Haruhi's script was Kyoya Ootori's name. Adorning it and decorating it were pink and red hearts. However, that was not all that was on the page. Delving deeper, the passage revealed some of the Host Club's only female member's most private thoughts concerning the one and only Shadow King.

* * *

Haruhi sighed in relief as she slipped into the Music Room and discovered that she was not the last Host Club member to appear. Looking around, she realised she was one of the first, seeing as most of the club seemed absent, with the exception of Kaoru and Hikaru, who were lounging on one of the sofas together; Kaoru was propped up by cushions at one end and had a book in hand, while Hikaru had his legs lying over his twins', one arm bent at the elbow shielding his eyes.

Haruhi turned towards the window to find an elderly gentleman, wearing a knee-length white coat over his clothes, gathering some papers and shuffling them neatly. She raised a questioning eyebrow at the twins. Hikaru smirked from underneath his arm.

Since there was no answer from the silent boys Haruhi spoke.

"Who is he?"

"Oh don't mind him," Kaoru said hastily.

"Yeah, he's an expert from a handwriting comparison department," Hikaru explained, "Nothing to worry over."

Haruhi frowned, "Do we even have one of those? And where did you get him from?"

Kaoru nudged Hikaru pointedly, "Now it seems, we do."

"Why is he here?" Haruhi asked, still feeling rather out of the loop.

"We needed an expert's review on some shocking material we found in the hallway, and that my dear is all we can disclose at this point." Hikaru said importantly.

Haruhi muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'rich people' and wandered past the twins over to the window seat. The scientist shuffled past her and handed the remaining papers to the twins and then left.

"Kaoru have you seen Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi asked as the door shut behind the man.

Kaoru glanced up from the sofa he was relaxing on. "No, I'm sorry Haruhi. He stepped out of the room a little while before you came in," he said truthfully.

"Any reason why?" Hikaru joined in, in time with Kaoru, sitting up and looking interested.

Haruhi shook her head, "No…I just wanted to run something by him about the next lot of Club activities," she said after the briefest of pauses.

Kaoru nodded slowly, before turning back to reading the book he had been absorbed in before Haruhi had questioned him. _Did she have other intentions? Something tells me these fireworks are going to be more spectacular than even Hikaru anticipated. _

* * *

Kyoya leaned heavily against a wall, head resting in one pale palm. Beneath his skin he could feel his pulse hammering through his veins, throbbing with some new intensity that had started after he had left the Music Room.

He raked a hand through his dark hair. _The twins haven't been up to their usual schemes of late…maybe their starting again… _His mind of its own accord brought back the image of the page, subjecting him to it again.

The hearts taunted him, the words flaunted before his eyes, not matter whether he shut them or not. "It's not possible," he whispered. "It has to be a fake…yes a fake…"

Kyoya straightened against the wall, head tilted backwards to lean on the cool soothing stone. "But even if it is a fake, I never led her to believe…I was careful…distant. How could she have…?"

His mind began to flick over all the situations they had been in together over the past few weeks. "I presumed that she was grateful after what I had done…but how did those emotions magnify into _that_?"

Something had led Haruhi to some conclusion that definitely could not be the correct one. He had never tried to do anything openly before her. "It can't continue," Kyoya muttered. "She's…we're too different. It could never work…will never work. A relationship with her would have no benefits. I'll have to show her that she was wrong. I'll have to squash every possible thought she must have about that. Let her see that there was nothing."

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door to the music room suddenly opening. Looking around, he saw an elderly man stepped out. _Where did he come from? And what is he doing here?_ Kyoya wondered.

The elderly gentleman spotted Kyoya and slowly stumbled over towards him. "I was told to inform you sir...the findings show that the written material is a hundred percent match," the man explained gravely.

With his news being delivered he departed.

Kyoya watched the man leave in confusion, he had no idea what the white coated bespectacled man was talking about. Forgetting the scientist, Kyoya squared his shoulders bracing himself for the inevitable.

* * *

"Where is everyone then?" Haruhi enquired staring out over the largest of Ouran's courtyards, the large clock tower glimmering in the late afternoon sunlight; the pond water rippling in the small breeze as the fountain above it splashed and gurgled merrily.

Kaoru slipped his bookmark into the pages of the book to mark his position. "Tono had some business to attend and Mori and Honey-senpai had a problem to sort out at the Karate Club. They should be here soon," he assured her.

Haruhi nodded absentmindedly. "Right, I just thought that everyone would be here already."

The door of the Music Room opened again and two members of the Host Club entered, closing the door behind them, their footsteps echoing off the peach tiled floor. Haruhi glanced over her shoulder to see who had entered.

"Cake! Cake!" Honey-senpai clapped eagerly as he bounded into the room, Mori only a few steps behind him. Not wasting any time, the small senior skipped to the snack cupboard, peering in each of the sections to see which cake appealed most to him.

Honey sat down at one of the empty tables, his plate piled high with all sorts of delicate and delicious looking desserts. His spoon sank readily into them and he smiled contentedly as he swallowed.

"Ne Takashi- I'm glad we solved the problem at the dojo," he said in between bites.

"Ah," Mori nodded, leaning forward to wipe a bit of icing off Honey's cheek.

Haruhi sighed and turned back to the window. Not the two she had been expecting. Where was Kyoya? She needed to speak to him. Something had been nagging at her over the weekend and she felt some urgent feeling pushing her towards discussing it with the Shadow King-even though the very thought of that conversation made her shiver.

A further ten minutes passed, during which Haruhi fidgeted restlessly on the window seat, occasionally glancing around the sparsely populated Music Room. A few customers had entered, though none requested her company yet.

In the end, the Music Room door opened again and the two people she had been expecting entered, to the delight of the customers who stood up immediately and relief of Haruhi.

"Really Kyoya, I don't see the point in growing up if my life is going to turn out like that!" Tamaki unhappily complained, wringing his hands as they walked in together.

"You can't put it off forever Tamaki," Kyoya reminded the blonde Suou sternly. "That's what comes of being the heir to big businesses like your father's."

Haruhi smiled at Tamaki's forlorn expression as Kyoya brushed past him.

Tamaki was not unhappy for long as he was instantly engulfed by three of his most loyal customers, all protesting that he had left them far too long and had been bereft without his company for the last half hour. Slipping easily into his element, the Host Club's leader hurried to assure them that now he, their knight in shining armour was here, none of his beloved princesses would ever have to worry about being alone again.

Heading for the table where he had left his laptop after he had previously abscond the Music room, Kyoya raised the black screen, casually flicking the on switch and watching the monitor burst into life. He sat down in front of the machine, idly watching it loading as numbers whizzed along on the black background.

"Kyoya-senpai?" a quiet voice beside him asked.

Kyoya felt his shoulders stiffen as he recognized the voice; he did not have to look up to know who had called his name. He did not need her to test his brittle defences so soon. "Haruhi," he was deliberate in making his tone sound unwelcoming.

Haruhi was slightly taken aback at the sharpness in Kyoya's tone. Where had the familiar tone that he had addressed her before in gone? "I just wanted to-"

"Whatever you want Haruhi, it can wait," Kyoya said brusquely. "I'm busy at the moment so leave me."

As he had spoken, the room fell quiet, the other Host Club members' eyes snapping to the scene in the corner of the room. The girls also looked up, curious yet shocked at the argument that had sprung up between the two most composed hosts.

Honey's fork clattered onto the plate nosily and had almost fallen from the table, had it not been for Mori's lightning reflexes. Hikaru, who had been in the middle of teasing Kaoru about previously being afraid of the dark, had looked up with sudden interest, Kaoru more with concern. Tamaki slid his arm out from around the shoulders of one of the girls and stood up, silently questioning his friend from across the room.

Haruhi felt her cheeks burn red with embarrassment at Kyoya's comment and the stares of everyone. "My apologies Kyoya-senpai," she said softly, offering a small bow to him, "I did not mean to disturb you." She slipped away, not looking back, and disappeared from his sight into another area of the music room.

Inside, Kyoya could feel his steely resolve slipping. Quickly grasping the edges of his strong will he tugged it back into place, ignoring the gawks from the rest of the room and settling back to his laptop, his fingers flying furiously across the keys, distracting himself the only way he knew how- by immersing himself in his work.

However, he could not erase from his mind the branded image of Haruhi's shocked face and the hurt glittering in her eyes. He had intentionally put her down in front of everyone, intentionally made her feel bad.

_If that is what I have to do, if I have to hurt her intentionally to drive away those feelings…then I must _he thought to himself bitterly.

--

Taking a deep breath, Haruhi steadied herself once she was out of Kyoya's sight. _What just happened?_ Kyoya had never spoken to her like that-ever. Had something happened over the weekend? Was something pressing on his mind that required his concentration and not her irritating questions? After all they had talked about over the last week?

"Haruhi? Are you alright?" Tamaki was suddenly standing before her. He laid a hand on her shoulder.

Haruhi nodded, "I'm fine Senpai, it was my fault- I should have realised that Kyoya-senpai was busy."

Tamaki regarded her carefully. "I can't have my darling looking unhappy," he said at last. "Maybe you should leave it for tonight and rest? Has your school work become too much? Are your grades slipping? Are you ill? Are you under too much pressure? Is commoner life finally getting to you?" he pestered her continuously, feeling her forehead. "Daddy can always-"

"Thank you Senpai, but I'm fine. And I've been a 'commoner' all my life so I would be used to it," Haruhi muttered, though not ungratefully. "I'm all right, really," she repeated at Tamaki's doubtful look.

"You don't want to call it a day and go home?" Tamaki pushed.

Haruhi considered his offer. "I have got a lot of work to do, so it would be beneficial…"

"See! I knew you were under too much pressure! My darling daughter puts on a brave face to the world while inside she suffers and no one can help her!" Tamaki lamented.

"It's not that bad Tamaki-senpai, but I'm going to go home now," Haruhi agreed. _If only to escape being questioned on what happened by everyone. I still don't understand…_

Tamaki watched Haruhi pick up her bag and slip quietly out of the Music room, unnoticed by most of the guests and hosts, except for one. Kyoya had, from a distance, observed the whole of their conversation and his eyes remained fixed on the door after Haruhi's swift and discreet departure.

* * *

(The next day)

Haruhi shifted her bag on her shoulder into a more comfortable position as she prepared to leave the classroom. The last bell had rung a few moments before and she was patiently waiting for Hikaru and Kaoru to finish packing away.

Inwardly, she sighed. The day had been much the same as yesterday afternoon. Kyoya had been distant, aloof; merely an observer of her life, like a figure in the background of a painting, there but not approachable. A cold chill seemed to radiate off him as he settled himself as far away from her as he could, barely speaking a few sentences to her the whole day, and that was only to tell her she would break her neck if she continued to walk around school with her shoelaces untied: it would save the school a unnecessary expense.

Haruhi decided to discuss the situation with the twins on whether or not they had picked up on Kyoya's strange mood. Both twins had stuck to her sides like glue for most of the day.

"Maybe he isn't feeling well?" Kaoru had suggested.

"Or he's worried about something; I think he might have read a worrying article…" Hikaru implied to an oblivious Haruhi yet an exasperated Kaoru.

The three hosts exited the classroom along with the rest of their peers, filling into the spacious hallways of Ouran. They had walked halfway up the stairs heading towards the Third Music Room when Hikaru smacked himself lightly on the forehead.

Kaoru and Haruhi glanced at him.

"I left one of my books on my desk- I need it for tonight to finish off some work for next lesson," Hikaru said irritated with himself.

Haruhi clicked her fingers. "I'll go back Hikaru- I just remembered I needed to speak to sensei about one of my classes; if I hurry I can catch her."

Hikaru smiled his appreciation immediately and the twins told her to meet them in the Music room once she was done.

--

Fighting back to get through the crowds of students all somehow moving against her, Haruhi made her way back to the classroom and slid the door open. Entering, she found that their sensei had already left the classroom. Deciding she would find her after getting Hikaru's book, she quickly weaved through the classroom to Hikaru's desk and on it spotted the book needed for their next class. As she picked up the exercise book, another, smaller and softer book slipped out from between its pages, falling to the floor.

Mumbling something about being clumsy, Haruhi bent down and retrieved the fallen book, dusting it off lightly with her sleeve. On closer inspection, she noticed that it had no writing on the outside at all, no name or class number.

Her forefinger keeping the page it had fallen open on, Haruhi flipped the book over. What was inscribed on the front of the book made her eyes widen in shock and her heart almost miss a beat. In her near perfect imitation of her writing was written "_Haruhi's diary-keep out!"_

"My diary?" Haruhi said out loud, incredulously.

--

The twins walked on in companionable silence as they climbed the stairs together.

"Hikaru- which book did you leave on your desk?" Kaoru asked as they mounted the last stairs and turned into the corridor leading to the Host Club Music room.

"My Algebra book- why?" Hikaru asked as he laid his hand on the door handle, holding the door open for his twin to enter.

"You hid the diary there, didn't you?"

"Damn."

--

Unbelieving, Haruhi flicked through the pages of the diary. Thankfully, most of the pages seemed to blank as she skimmed through. Just as she was about to laugh in relief that there was nothing in there, the first page of writing appeared. In the same neat script as had been inside the first page was written the first entry, dated a few weeks ago.

As her eyes quickly scanned the passage, her disbelief and shock mounted. Clearly this was not written by her, she did not sound that soppy did she? If this had got out…her secret- everything could have been ruined. Haruhi then took a double take on the situation.

First, this was _not_ her diary because hers was most definitely at home locked in a cupboard. Secondly, she did not complain about life that much- this person had made her out to be a drama queen. Thirdly, how had it ended up in…Hikaru Hitachiin's Algebra book?

"Hikaru Hitachiin..."

Realising that this was definitely a hoax diary, Haruhi glanced down at the bottom of the page. In complete astonishment, Haruhi dropped the 'diary', so great was her amazement at what was written there. There lay Kyoya Ootori's name, decorated by many pink and red coloured hearts. All throughout the last passage contained her 'thoughts' about none other than him!

_Has anyone else seen this? If they have…oh kami! This is not good!_ The scary thoughts suddenly flooded her brain.

"It's time to question the twins," Haruhi said to herself. An image came to mind, of the twins locked in some dark and dank dungeon, strapped to chairs. A hooded person approached them, a red hot poker in hand. _"We'll tell you everything!"_ the twins would cry.

Haruhi smiled.

* * *

**If that last bit happened I could eat four bowls of rice….five is obviously too greedy…a girl has to watch her weight y'know…**

**That was a bit longer than expected…so it's going to pan over two chapters while I get ready to start the new school year****, on Thursday! Where has the summer gone?! Thank you for all the reviews that I read when I came back from Italy- I couldn't believe how many this story has! You all have my heart felt thanks!**

**Thank you also to Glockenspiel-without whom I would be stuck back at chapter 1!**

**AldabaranFox**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is rather a longer filler chapter than planned- but it can turn into some good mush for you all! Hope you enjoy it- the sports theme will return with a vengeance next chapter- with more races :D**

**Disclaimer: still not owning these amazing characters-otherwise this would be an episode!**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 10- Results of the Diary Incident**

_Previously…_

"_Haruhi's diary?" Kyoya said sceptically__._

"_It's time to question the twins," Haruhi said to __herself._

_--_

(Third Music Room- after school)

_If_ you had been standing in the Third Music Room in Ouran Academy, you _might_ have felt a sudden drop in room temperature just as the large doors were flung wide open.

_If _you had been standing in the Third Music room, you may have even seen the many icicles starting to grow from the high ceilings while the blustery snow swirled around the floor.

And _if_ you had been standing in the Third Music at that very moment, there could be the slightest possibility of you feeling the arctic breeze flood in, squeezing out the heat from the very blood of any person unlucky enough to be caught in that very room.

Namely: High School Freshmen Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin.

--

"Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin," was the chilling voice that met the twins.

Both young men in question flinched simultaneously, while rubbing their arms furiously against the sudden invasive chill. One look was exchanged that only meant one thing, '_We're in for it'_

Placing sweet innocent smiles on their faces Hikaru and Kaoru turned together to face the Fujioka Inquisition.

"Haruhi- what's the matter?" Hikaru asked with concern. "It's a bit…chilly in here isn't it? Strange weather for spring hey?"

"Are you not feeling well?" Kaoru asked, "We have a first aid kit in the Music Room- I can go fetch you a jumper if you need one-"

"Sit. Both of you. Here." Haruhi commanded, pointing to one of the sofas.

Meekly, the twins sat down blinking apprehensively staring up at the enraged young woman.

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to hide it in my algebra book…" Hikaru mused quietly. "Why did I leave it in there?"

Kaoru nudged him, "It's a bit late for regrets like that now. And so the questioning begins…"

--

"You what?!"

"We wrote in the diary…and gave it to Kyoya-senpai?" Hikaru managed weakly.

Both twins cowered under the growing anger and might of Haruhi Fujioka who seemed to tower over them as they sat, shivering together, on one of the sofas. Haruhi had her hands on her hips. Thankfully, the Music Room had been empty when Haruhi had entered, 'diary' in one hand, leaving her able to question the twins without interruptions from anyone else.

"You wrote it and…showed it…to Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi repeated.

Hikaru nodded.

"The bit with his name in hearts?" Haruhi tried again, brandishing the very diary page.

Kaoru nodded.

Haruhi felt her legs go slack. _Stupid twins! Kyoya saw that! He must have thought…he does think that! That must explain his behaviour over the last few days!_ Realisation pouring over her like a cold shower, Haruhi took a step backwards.

"Haruhi- are you alright?" Kaoru asked.

"Of course not! You showed Kyoya-senpai…he thinks…he thinks…" Haruhi could not finish the sentence. "How did you even arrive at the conclusion that I…? I never said anything…" She quickly cut off that sentence as irritation began to bubble inside her; those twins had been behind it all along…the embarrassment yesterday in front of everyone…

"We didn't honestly think that he would believe it!" Hikaru protested, "We thought that he would just dismiss it as a joke! Come on it's Kyoya-senpai! Whatever happened to the detailed analysis of the writing, carbon dating, ringing up various agents to check its authenticity! He's as much at fault as we are surely?"

Haruhi glared at him and Hikaru shrank back into his seat. "First, that was a dirty trick to play- you should not mess around with people's emotions! Secondly, I have no idea why Kyoya-senpai _did_ believe it but now it's gone and affected his behaviour to me which is also unfair. Thirdly…you're not getting off lightly I assure you!"

_I need to find Kyoya…set everything to rights…be cool Haruhi…cool, calm and collected and then you can do this! Go Haruhi!_ She mentally encouraged herself to take on the Shadow King.

"I'll deal with you two later!" she promised. "You two are going to regret this prank immensely. Don't you even think I'm going to forget this-you're in big trouble!" Leaving the twins behind her, she hurried from the room, a look of determination on her face.

_Where could he be? I have to s__how him that it is _not_ my diary- that I did not write these things! He'll have to believe me!_

"Yes mom," Hikaru pouted as he folded his arms huffily as Haruhi left the room. Thankfully, the warmth in the music room rose by a few degrees at her departure, lifting to slightly above sub-zero temperatures.

Kaoru elbowed him, "We can't go and upset her any further. What if she refuses to come to our house next time you want to invite her round? What will we do then?"

Hikaru paled, "Is that what she meant? By dealing with us- she'll punish us that way?"

"We're going to find out one way or another. Then we have Kyoya-senpai's wrath to face too no doubt," Kaoru leant back into the soft cushions.

Hikaru's fingers fumbled about to find Kaoru's hand resting lightly on the sofa seat and squeezed it, "Together like always?" he suggested.

Kaoru grinned, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

(One of Ouran's Libraries)

Kyoya-senpai slid the library book carefully back onto the shelf, making sure that it was in its right place. It was one of his "pet hates"- it annoyed him intensely whenever he tried to look for a book and they were not arranged in alphabetical order correctly on the shelf, so he made sure that he always put a book back where it belonged.

He glanced at his watch. Nearly four o'clock, host activities would be starting soon and it was not like him to be late. Picking up his briefcase, he exited the silent library and headed up towards the music rooms. _More ignoring Haruhi…I wonder how long it will take her to realise? To realise something is not right? Taking her perceptiveness into account…_

"Kyoya-senpai!"

Kyoya stopped in his tracks. _Not long then. _He couldn't do it again, but he had to. It was for her good as much as it was for his own. That surprised him. Here he was, Kyoya Ootori trying to do something for another, without the hint of any financial or moral gain for himself? Did he really value her that much?

"Fujioka I -"

"Kyoya-senpai wait!" Haruhi said, breathlessly arriving at his side.

Kyoya looked down at her, and his eyes immediately caught sight of what she was holding in one hand. The diary… "I don't have time for this Haruhi," he said, his voice low. He made to start walking again, but he felt a hand grab hold of his sleeve.

"Kyoya-senpai please!" her pleading eyes locked with his dark ones that were rapidly losing the will to ignore her. "Just hear me out!"

He paused, looking back at the hand hanging on desperately to his purple blazer.

"This…is not mine!" Haruhi began, shaking the diary for emphasis. "Not mine. The twins…it was a hoax right from the beginning. Whatever is written in this I did not write! Why would I? I don't like you! I would never write anything like that! Ever!" Haruhi's words were spilling out over one another as she urgently tried to make Kyoya see the truth.

Kyoya blinked. _She would never like me? Like that? _He shook himself mentally. _Of course she wouldn't-that's what we thought before._ However, something in that comment still stung him, him - the cool host.

"Some people might be offended by a comment such as yours," he said intensely. "Learn to think before you get stuck in a hole that you cannot climb out of."

Haruhi grasped what she had just said. _I just said I didn't like Kyoya-senpai…to his face! Could this actually get any worse! Stupid lies just keep falling from my lips like rain from the clouds! It's not even true!_

"Oh! I mean," Haruhi tried to rearrange her muddled thoughts, "I do like you Kyoya-senpai, it's just this diary…I wouldn't want you getting the wrong idea! The completely…wrong idea…" she broke off again.

Kyoya took a step towards her and Haruhi backed into the wall, the hand holding the diary falling limp to her side. "So, do you want to try again?" he asked, almost amused at the slight blush that rose in her cheeks.

Haruhi averted her gaze from the piercing eyes boring into her, seeing nearly into the depths of her soul. "Try again Kyoya-senpai?" she said tentatively.

"Yes, you seemed rather muddled with your statements. And you did just offend me," Kyoya pointed out. "Which probably wasn't your smartest move."

Haruhi gulped and looked up at Kyoya who seemed to tower over her. "I'm sorry…I…take back what I said about not liking you…I do like you…you're a… " Nothing more could or wanted to come out.

Kyoya grinned. "That sounds acceptable- for the moment Haruhi."

Haruhi felt her heart hammering inside her chest nearly painfully. _For the moment?_

Kyoya leant towards her again and grinned inwardly as Haruhi's breathing hitched. _Having Haruhi fainting from a lack of oxygen would raise some awkward questions…_ Gently, he took the diary from between her slender fingers and raised it, taking a step back to allow her to continue breathing.

_What is he doing? I don't like that smile…_Haruhi thought as she leant back against the wall, struggling to control her breathing. _Calm down Fujioka! It's only Kyoya-senpai! _She sighed and almost rolled her eyes. '_Only' Kyoya-senpai…_

She felt him lightly prying her fingers away from the small diary clutched tightly in her hand with his own cool fingers, a crooked smile playing on his lips. _What's he thinking about…_she fretted.

Kyoya opened the diary and flicked briefly through its pages; to his surprise the sheets were almost all blank with no writing whatsoever, except for _the_ page where his name was inscribed neatly at the bottom. "So you're saying this isn't yours?" he looked back at her.

"No! It was one of the twins' pranks-they confessed everything to me a few moments ago. It was all their doing." Haruhi said fervently.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up his noses; his other hand tightening into a fist. _Those meddlesome twins…I'm going to…_ He took a deep breath, calming himself down and spotted Haruhi's expression.

"What?" he asked irritably.

Haruhi bit her lip and looked down, "You looked like you wanted to…murder someone Kyoya-senpai," she admitted.

Kyoya felt one corner of his lips twitch into a smirk, "Maybe two certain individuals." _Those Hitachiins won't know what's hit them…_

Haruhi blinked. _Scary Kyoya-senpai…he hasn't changed…_

* * *

(Third Music Room)

Blissfully unaware of what had previously just occurred, Tamaki strolled happily into the Third Music room, to find Hikaru and Kaoru sitting huddled on the sofa together, wrapped in large puffy jackets, matching hats and gloves and large thermoses in hand.

"What are-why is it so cold in here?" Tamaki asked, rubbing his arms to ward off the sudden chill. Portable radiators had been set up near the sofa, their orange rays dancing in the twins' eyes. "I'm sure it was sunny outside before I stepped in here…"

The twins exchanged a glance and said one word precisely in time, "Haruhi."

"Tama-chan! Tama-chan! It's snow! Christmas has come early!" A delighted Honey scampered over, a bobble bouncing precariously from his hat, a multi-coloured scarf tightly wound around his neck with large mitten gloves on his small hands. In his puffer jacket he looked like a green snowball.

Mori was a few feet behind, a scarf wound messily around his head like a bandana, from Honey's attempts at warming up his cousin before being interrupted by the thought of snow. He had a snow shovel in one hand where he had been shifting snow away from the door where it had accumulated.

"Haruhi? Why what happened?" Tamaki asked.

"Scary face…"

"Those eyes…"

Tamaki glanced at one twin and then the other as they both muttered gibberish into their warm hot chocolates. He surveyed the room in its arctic conditions, snow drifts piling up against the windows. The Christmas tree Honey had hopefully set up in the corner.

"Haruhi did this?" Tamaki said doubtfully. "Have I missed something? Is it the commoner day for celebrating snow and all things cold?"

Honey shook his head, brushing his hair out of his eyes with his over large gloves. "No, Haru-chan was just mad, that's all!" he said brightly.

Tamaki shivered, both from the cold descending on him and the thought of Haruhi's anger. "My benign daughter? Mad? Never!" he protested.

"You weren't here…" Hikaru quivered.

"You didn't see…" Kaoru sneezed.

Honey meanwhile was busy making a snow angel on the ground, moving his arms and legs in vigorous scissor movements. He stood up, shaking himself down as he surveyed his handiwork. "Look Takashi! Snow Honey angel!"

"Ah. Mind you do not catch a chill Mitsukuni," Mori warned calmly, brushing snow from Honey's shoulders.

"I'll be very careful!" Honey assured his cousin, shifting his bobble hat before it fell in his eyes again.

"So who is Haruhi mad at?" Tamaki asked the twins. "Who are the vagrants who have deeply displeased my daughter- roused her seldom seen temper- verily vexed her to such lengths?"

"Well," Hikaru started,

"That may," Kaoru continued,

"Could just have been," they said together,

"You two," a new voice joined the conversation, its tone striking fear far deeper than the freezing freak weather inhabiting the Third Music room of Ouran Academy could have ever possibly achieved.

"Why…Kyoya-senpai," Tamaki said uneasily as his friend walked in, Haruhi trailing behind him.

"Tamaki," Kyoya acknowledged.

"Haruhi what's the meaning of this weather?" Tamaki questioned, peering around Kyoya.

Haruhi looked just as surprised as she gazed around the winter wonderland. "I'm sorry Senpai…I didn't realize…"

"Don't fret my darling! It's perfectly fine! Winter in the middle of summer! It's revolutionary! We shall celebrate with the Australians!" Tamaki declared immediately, for fear of the temperature plunging even lower as Kyoya frowned.

"I need to talk to those two," Kyoya stared specifically at the twins cowering in their sofa. "In private," he declared.

"We're too young, too beautiful, too rich!" Hikaru offered.

"No don't kill us!" Kaoru broke out.

Kyoya's look left little room for arguing. The twins stood up slowly, like those condemned and forlornly shuffled out of the room in the direction Kyoya had pointed to. Kyoya still stood beside Tamaki's side.

"I think I need a doctor Tamaki," Kyoya muttered in an undertone to the lord.

"What have you got Kyoya?" Tamaki asked seriously. "Haruhi-itus?"

Kyoya raised an eyebrow. "Now what would make you say that?" he asked rhetorically. With that, he strode from the room from whence the twins had moments ago exited.

"Do you think we'll ever see Hikaru-chan and Kaoru-chan alive again?" Honey asked desolately, looking up to Mori.

"Come on, it's Kyoya!" Tamaki laughed uneasily trying to lighten the mood.

"Exactly." Haruhi said.

* * *

**Scary Kyoya-senpai! Watch out Hikaru and Kaoru! But who could ever harm them…they'****re just too cute! Honey in the snow- I've always wanted to see that- so I added it! Ha! **

**For those curious to wonder how it snowed indoors and at the time of year this is set (late spring I think) the snow all spans from a rather long winded story, literally and metaphorically, I happened to write for my English teacher a few years back. It was set in the middle of the summer holidays…and somehow it managed to snow! Fortunately, my English teacher did not seem to notice! (Glock you get it- don't you?!)**

**Anyway- that was the last bit of the filler chapter I put in between the sports theme. So don't fear there shall be more sports chaos for the Hosts of Ouran in the next installment, which will be hopefully quite soon! That all depends with how nice my new sixth form teachers are deciding to be- if I'm bogged down with work it may take a little longer!**

**Thank you for all the reviews! 80 from the last 9 chapters! I am astounded! And the hits just keep on coming! Please keep up the excellent work and I shall reward you with more chapters! Such bribery!**

**Thanks again!**

**AldabaranFox**


	11. Chapter 11

**I've reached the hundred mark!! Thank you everyone! :D Hello again! We are now reverting back to the sports theme with more exciting races! Hooray! Even though I did enjoy my filler…I may add more! So far my teachers have been kind and not piled on the work so I may indulge you all in a chapter. Seeing as it was my birthday recently- I shall present to you my readers a birthday gift of this chapter! Happy reading and I hope you enjoy it!**

**By the way…if you happen to have the track that's mentioned below…play it at the appropriate time! It'll help the imagination- if you don't know what the track is. I don't own it either- just to add to my other disclaimer of not owning Ouran. I didn't even get Ouran as a birthday present :(**** But I did get lots of manga so it's all good!**

* * *

**Chapter 11- Of Tamaki's Blue Trials**

_Ouran Academy_

Shifting her school bag into a more comfortable position on her shoulder, Haruhi leisurely walked through the school gates, her peripheral vision catching the usual limousines slipping past her up the long, tree lined school driveway. It was the same routine every morning: the other students would be driven up to the school steps, the car door opened for them, be wished good day by their drivers, handed their school bags…and Haruhi would walk in having been yelled a goodbye from her father as she left the house.

A few days had past since the incident with Kyoya and the 'diary'. The twins had been dealt with-according to the Shadow King anyway. Neither Hitachiin had mentioned anything about their punishment to Haruhi, though this did little to curtail their usual cheekiness and merriment that sprang back quickly.

Kyoya had said little to Haruhi either, spending most of his time in the library or typing away on his laptop in the corner of the Music Room. Haruhi had thought that after their 'incident' had been cleared up there would have been more understand between the two of them; hadn't she admitted to liking Kyoya right in front of him?

_Maybe I'm just thinking to deeply into what was said…_Haruhi sighed. _He probably has important work to do. Why am I demanding that he spend more time with me? What right do I have to that request?_

She mulled back to the clean up of the Music Room, which had been swiftly organised after the snow had lost its appeal and melted somewhat. Haruhi had frequently apologised- still mystified as to how the cold white powder had ended up covering the floor. Tamaki had waved it off but all the hosts now knew what awaited them if the stirred up Haruhi's wrath again.

Haruhi sighed as she entered Ouran with the other students in their crisp uniforms. The races were to begin again with great gusto. Luckily hers was not be held for another few days so she still had time to mentally prepare for it. Physically? She was going to fail.

"Haruhi!"

Haruhi did not bother to turn in the direction of the sing-song voice that heralded her as she walked along the red carpeted hallway, the impressive paintings covering the high walls looking down on them. "Yes Senpai?"

Tamaki quickened his pace so as to walk beside her. "You are going to come and support daddy in his race today aren't you?" his tone was too exuberant for that time of the morning. "Aren't you Haruhi? Going to cheer on your lovely papa?"

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "I would rather be studying if you don't mind Senpai," she said, deflating his balloon of happiness with her sharp pin of rejection.

Tamaki froze as Haruhi continued to walk on not bothering to wait for the stunned blonde.

"Surely you didn't mean that!" Tamaki recovered almost instantaneously, trotting quickly to the foot of the stairs that Haruhi was now climbing, heading for a quiet library to work in. "Children love to tease their parents-it's a gesture of love is it not?"

"Is it also a parent's task to pester their children? Whatever gesture it is I think Haruhi has made her mind up," another voice intervened. Kyoya Ootori had just walked down an adjacent hallway upstairs and appeared at the top of the stairs just as Haruhi had climbed the last step.

"Kyoya-senpai," Haruhi acknowledged.

Kyoya nodded in her direction.

_That's all I get?_ Haruhi wondered. _After all that's happened? Maybe he's not well…or just had more important things to deal with than me._

"Self deprecation is not like you," Kyoya said in an undertone as Tamaki quickly ascended the rest of the stairs to stand beside his fellow hosts.

Haruhi's cheeks flushed pink. _What now he's a mind reader?_

"Don't put it past me," Kyoya said with a smug smirk.

Haruhi blinked.

"Mom, our daughter refuses to come and support her daddy in his race today!" Tamaki moaned, leaning heavily against the dark haired Shadow King, pouting in Haruhi's direction.

"Haruhi must have more pressing matters to attend to obviously," Kyoya's voice was not in the least bit sympathetic.

Tamaki exclaimed loudly, "Mom! You are supposed to encourage our fair daughter to come along- as a family event we must go! Daddy shall make you proud!" he released Kyoya, to the young man's relief, and latched onto Haruhi's shoulders, kneeling down in front of her.

"Senpai, I never thought you'd resort to _begging_," Haruhi said, taken aback.

"Can't you see how much this means to me?" Tamaki beseeched. "With your support I could take on the world!" he straightened up again.

"And still make a mess of things," Kyoya commented dryly. "Do you believe in all this luck?"

"Luck is very important!" Tamaki stated. "Who knows what fate and destiny have in store for any of us?" he looked between Haruhi and Kyoya.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow though Haruhi failed to grasp the importance of the stare, much to Kyoya's relief.

"That aside, shouldn't you be going and preparing for the race?" Kyoya suggested smoothly. "It starts in," he checked his watch, "under an hour."

Tamaki looked shaken. "An hour? Please Haruhi reconsider!" he said. "I now have a date with danger!" he declared importantly. Bowing modestly to the girls who had appeared in a cluster around him, he headed back down the stairs.

--

Haruhi stood awkwardly by Kyoya's side, wondering whether to make her excuses and leave or wait until Kyoya left. Fortunately, the other made the decision for her, though not the expected one.

"Have you made your mind up not to go to watch the race?" Kyoya asked.

Haruhi looked up in surprise. "Well…I have got some work to do," she said, her resolve she had shown to Tamaki beginning to wilt.

"Work that cannot wait until later?" Kyoya asked. "The teachers are not meant to be setting any."

"This is my own extra wider reading," Haruhi explained.

"I see, so you can follow in your mother's footsteps?" Kyoya looked away. "If it is that important to you."

Haruhi nodded slowly, unsure of where the conversation was quite going.

"I shall be attending, if only to make notes," Kyoya informed her, bringing out the familiar black notebook and pushing his glasses further up his nose.

Haruhi shifted tack, "I'm sure the work could wait until later…" she twisted her fingers together. "I might as well cheer Tamaki-senpai on. He'll need it."

Kyoya indicated to the stairs and they went down together, Kyoya just a step behind. _I consider us 'even' now Tamaki_ he thought wryly. _That didn't as much persuasion as I predicted it might…_

--

_Ouran's largest Gym_

"Welcome back to the sub-races!" Renge-chan announced delightedly from her commentators desk to the waiting students seated in Ouran's large gymnasium. The stands spread along one length of the gym, giving perfect views of the newly assembled high ropes course suspended from the ceiling spanning the length of the enormous sports hall.

Haruhi stared in amazement at the course, the words _rich bastards_ running through her mind. There were two identical courses side by side. The first part was a rolling log, followed by monkey bars and then running along a straight plank of wood before swinging across a small distance to another. Then up a ramp and down the other side. The last part was the most challenging- a jump from the end of the ramp to a separate platform, no ropes to help.

"As you can see, this new course has been set up especially for this race. The competitors will be in pairs and race to find the fastest recorded time. However, that is not all. The course is littered with stars that need to be picked up and put in a pouch strapped to each competitor."

The students murmured their awe and enthusiasm as they applauded almost reverently.

"Now, the competitors are just suiting up," Renge-chan explained, "so please relax until they have finished!"

Talking excitedly, the students pointed out various parts of the course to each other. Since the action would be quite far away, cameras had been positioned around the course, linked to large television screens put up for the fans to see.

"Tama-chan is going to win!" Honey cheered confidently, waving a small flag bearing "Tamaki's Team" on it.

"Ah," Mori agreed, sitting beside Honey.

"If anyone can do it-" Hikaru started,

"-it's our lord who can!" Kaoru finished neatly.

Haruhi took in all the high tech equipment that had been ordered for the race. "How much did that all cost…" she mused to herself, calculating on her fingers. "I've run out of fingers…" she sighed.

"Renge-chan has been most resourceful," Kyoya muttered to himself, writing in his notebook already on the other side of Haruhi. "This will be interesting."

Haruhi glanced at him, though Kyoya refrained from explaining anything further.

Suddenly, the bright lights dimmed and the gym fell into a darkened, hushed state, the crowds settling down in anticipation. Haruhi squinted around trying to pick out anything in the dark. Kyoya's glasses glinted beside her reassuringly.

Quietly at first, but growing gradually louder, music began to filter through the expensive sound system: a single trumpet echoing through the silent gymnasium. As the timpani started thumping, the doors at the far end of the gymnasium were flung open dramatically, revealing several stationary dark figures, the light shining brightly behind them, their faces in shadows.

The figures entered unhurriedly into the gym, their movements slow and stately; wearing their full protective body suits with helmets tucked underneath one arm. Everything looked to be in slow motion, movements exaggerated. At the head of the line one figure stood out amongst the others, his blonde hair instantly identifying him as Tamaki Suou.

Haruhi frowned. _Hey…I recognize this music…it's from that film…2001: A Space Odyssey! _She inwardly congratulated herself on getting the answer right. _I bet it's all Tamaki's doing! Crowd pleaser or what?_ She shook her head as the drums smashed and trumpets rang out as the competitors waved slowly to the crowds who burst into applause at the impressive entrance as the music continued.

"It's Tama-chan!" Honey's voice was drowned out by the noise.

"Ah," Mori agreed, managing to catch what his cousin had said as the music came to its conclusion.

"Amazing entrance from these competitors!" Renge-chan cried into her microphone as the girls screamed their appreciation.

"I can't believe he went to all those lengths!" Haruhi shook her head in disapproval as Tamaki saluted in their direction. "You would think he was actually going into space and not doing a high ropes course!"

Hikaru and Kaoru smirked. "If Tamaki-senpai is ever going to do anything, it has to be in style."

"No matter the cost evidently," Kyoya wrote down a couple more figures in his notebook.

"Now that the contestants are all ready, they will in pairs try to complete the course in the shortest time possible. Let me all reassure you that the high ropes course has been approved by health and safety experts and that no harm will come to any of the participants who will be safely harnessed to pulleys on the ceiling." Renge explained to the rapt audience.

"Each participant has a number on their back," Renge indicated to the male students standing beside her. "I shall draw the number of the first competitor from this random lottery!" Renge announced as two of her assistances pushed over a trolley with a box atop it. Turning the handle excruciatingly slowly, one small ball fell out into the tray.

"The number is…6!" Renge held the ball up and it flashed up on the big screen TVs for everyone to see. "The Host Club President Tamaki Suou shall be the first competitor!"

The girls in the gymnasium burst into adoring applause as they waved their flags bearing the Host Club leader's face on it, cheering his name loudly as he waved up at them.

"Can't fault his confidence," Hikaru remarked.

"Nor his style," Kaoru observed.

"Well that's not going to help him win the race is it?" Haruhi said, rolling her eyes as the TV screen should a close up of Tamaki's brilliant smile. She rose to her feet.

"Where are you going?" Kyoya asked, feeling her brush past him as she stood. He steeled himself against the shiver that ran up his spine just from her innocent touch.

"I need to go to the bathroom, I'll be back in a minute," Haruhi said softly.

"Hurry up or you'll miss Tamaki-senpai!" Hikaru poked her as she past him.

"And you know how upset he'll be!" Kaoru reminded her as Haruhi edged through the rows of seats and down the stairs out of sight.

Kyoya watched her go and pushed his glasses back up his nose. Something was nagging at him and for some reason he felt it unwise for Haruhi to have gone alone. Pushing the illogical notions out of his mind, he looked back at the competitors.

"Tamaki Suou, please step forward!" Renge called.

Tamaki did not need to be asked twice to step into the spotlight.

"Now for the second-"

Abruptly, all the lights in the gymnasium went out again. This time there mutters broke out amongst the spectators and a few frightened gasps and squeals of horror. Renge found her microphone no longer worked and was frantically motioning to her tech team to fix the problem.

Then as the dramatic music started again, one slender lilac beam of light descended to the ground, where a crouched figure struck a tall pose. The word "Lobelia!" rang clearly throughout the gymnasium, silencing the restless crowds.

Kyoya stiffened. _They wouldn't…Haruhi!_

Another beam shot down, blue this time and a higher pitched "Lobelia!" copied the second as another figure stood. Lastly, a pink beam of light shone down and a near shriek of "Lobelia!" made the crowds wince.

Hikaru and Kaoru nearly fell out of their seats in shock as the three Lobelia students appeared on the wide screen TVs. Honey looked bemused as Mori's expression barely changed.

Each in costume, the three girls were still strikingly familiar.

The normal lights returning, the Ouran students gazed down in bemusement at the newcomers. Renge had control over her microphone again though did not know quite what to say.

"I, High School Junior Amakusa Benio, the Lady of the Red Rose challenge that man!" the tallest one proclaimed, glad in male clothes.

Together, "Lobelia!" was chorused again.

Renge managed to get a grip. "How dare you interrupt my games!" she demanded angrily into her microphone, irritated by the disruptions to her perfectly planned races.

"We are the White Lily Society of St. Lobelia Girls' Academy!" Benibara exclaimed to the mystified audience, twirling around on the spot, taking off her top hat with an elegant bow. "Also known as…Zuka Club!"

The name flashed up in glittering gold on the screens as the three girls thrust their arms into the air expectantly.

The Ouran students stared down at the members of the Zuka Club, confusion filling some faces.

Again the name flashed up on the screen, Benibara scanning the audience triumphantly.

The Ouran students stared down at the members of the Zuka Club confusion filling _all_ faces.

"Maybe we should have brought along some of Benibara-sama's fan club for effect?" High school junior, Maihara Chizuru- the Lady of the Lily-suggested lightly, tossing back a curl.

"They are all just speechless in front of our noble love!" High school freshman Tsuwabuki Hinako- the Lady of the Daisy-laughed, swirling her dress.

Benibara could not be bothered to repeat the sign again and sighed, replacing her hat. "As I said, we are here to challenge that fiend!" she pointed one slender arm in the direction of Tamaki who clutched his heart in shock, his body very white.

Laughter broke out from the stands as Hikaru and Kaoru could contain themselves no longer. The spotlight quickly fixed upon the Host Club.

"That name Zuka…" Hikaru gasped for breath.

"Gets me every time!" Kaoru laughed as the twins held onto each other for support.

Kyoya's pen snapped in half he was pressing it to the page so hard. He blinked and withdrew a second pen from seemingly out of nowhere, disposing of the useless one. _Must think of something…_

Honey looked at Mori, the confusion on his cute face evident. "Are they lost?" he asked Mori innocently. "I think they have the wrong school…"

Mori shrugged.

"Unless your "Host Club President" is too much of a coward!" Benibara shot at Tamaki.

Tamaki stood upright. "I am no coward!" he adjusted his helmet under his arm and struck a dashing pose. "And here you will find that I have all the support." Just to illustrate his point the gym roared its approval.

Benibara smiled. "Then we shall make it a competition. The winner of our race shall win this lovely damsel!" from out behind her, Benibara produced a startled Haruhi.

"Ha-" Tamaki began in shock before being cut off by desperate shake of Haruhi's head at the blonde lord.

Haruhi, suddenly now in a pale pink dress with a yellow ribbon tied in a bow around her slim waist and doll shoes stood nervously beside Benibara. If anyone recognized her, anyone realised who she was and the game would be up.

Kyoya felt the blood drain from his face as he realised the predicament the Host Club had fallen into. How had he not foreseen this? How could he not have prevented this disaster? He felt his fingers tightening into fists as he berated himself.

"How did we let Haruhi fall into their dastardly trap?" moped the twins, unable to comprehend how Haruhi had disappeared from right beside them.

"Poor Haru-chan! To be held captive like that!" Honey cried out, clutching at Mori's arm.

Tamaki straightened up. "I accept. For the prize of this fair damsel I will accept your challenge of the High Ropes course!" he said dramatically. Immediately, cheers rang out from his supporters packed into the gymnasium, every girl fantasying about being _the_ girl that Benibara had captured.

Haruhi was quickly handed over to the other two members of the Zuka Club as Benibara went and stood beside Tamaki.

The assistants quickly appeared and began to strap Tamaki and Benibara into their safety harnesses, checking and rechecking the straps were securely tightened and the helmets were on. The pair were winched up to the top platform to await the beginning of the race.

"And just for health and safety no flash photography!" Renge reminded the spectators.

Tamaki stared coolly at Benibara as she stared back at him.

"I will not give up my Haruhi for anything! This shall be my victory!" Tamaki declared, glad that they were not wearing microphones and the only person to hear him was Benibara.

"Do not be so sure! The fair maiden will soon be with me and enrolling in Lobelia Academy!" Benibara promised back.

"Are you ready?" Renge's voice boomed across the hall.

Both contestants nodded tersely.

"GO!"

/And thus the games began!/

* * *

**Yay for another chapter- this is officially my longest story yet now! And it should go on for some time still! Thank you for reading and please review!**

**Thanks!**

**AldabaranFox**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello again!**

**Chapter 12 already and plenty more to come- I think :D **

**I feel like I should update- not only because I haven't in a while (apologies- school work), but because it's half term (celebrate!) and I'm also going to Paris! (so updatingin the coming weekwould be impossible). There you have it- so happy half term- those who are on it- my treat for you!**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 12-Failure May Be an Option**

_Previously on Ouran…_

"_I will not give up my Haruhi for anything! This shall be my victory!" Tamaki declared, glad that they were not wearing microphones and the only person to hear him was Benibara._

"_Do not be so sure! The fair maiden will soon be with me and enrolling in Lobelia Academy!" Benibara promised back._

"_Are you ready?" Renge's voice boomed across the hall._

_Both contestants nodded tersely._

"_GO!" _

_/And thus the games began!/_

Like two coiled springs Benibara and Tamaki leapt forwards to clamber onto the rolling log. Wobbling like precariously perched pigeons they teetered on-shouting at each other the entire time.

Haruhi looked up nervously as Tamaki and Benibara started, wondering anxiously who would win. If Tamaki won with a good time then the Host Club might just progress through another race and Haruhi would stay where she was.

On the other hand…if Benibara won, Haruhi would have little or no option but to leave with the Zuka Club and attend Lobelia Academy.

_Why isn't anyone doing anything to stop this? _Haruhi thought helplessly. _Why isn't Kyoya or someone finding some loophole that says all this is void! Why hasn't this stupid race been stopped?_

Tearing her eyes from the screen she glanced up at the audience who were gazing raptly at the race, hundreds of excited fans eagerly egging on their favourite- the Host King of course.

_--_

From his seat, Kyoya's eyes were scanning his notebook, flicking through the pages casually, not looking at the race.

_How immature do these people have to be? Do I have to let them do this to prove such a point? _He wondered. However, under his masquerade of calm his insides writhed uncomfortably. Was it fair after all?

His eyes glanced down at Haruhi who was standing next to the two other Zuka Club members. _How's Haruhi coping? Should I have said something? Tamaki Suou if you don't win…_

--

Up above the rapt and adoring audience, Tamaki and Benibara were now battling it out through the monkey bars. Grabbing stars hanging on threads or stuck to the floor, they ran, swung, clambered or pulled their way along the course.

"She's mine!" Benibara smirked pulling ahead of Tamaki slightly.

"She'll never be yours!" Tamaki swung forward, landing ahead of Benibara. _I'd never be forgiven by '_someone'_ if I let Haruhi go! And she's my daughter! _"Mine is the most righteous course so I shall naturally prevail!"

"Give up now you egotistical, arrogant, lowly life form!" Benibara cried across at him.

"When I said my Host Club would bring happiness to girls I didn't mean _you_!" Tamaki shot back at his opponent.

"Why would I want you to make me happy?" Benibara laughed, easily swinging from bar to bar.

"The Host Club is an admirable service for beautiful young ladies!" Tamaki protested, pulling one bar ahead as he stuffed a star into the pouch around his waist.

* * *

"Is Tama-chan going to win?" Honey looked anxious.

"Who knows- it's up to him," Kaoru said.

"He has to! Otherwise poor Haruhi gets landed with those Lobelia girls!" Hikaru moaned.

"Go Tama-chan!" Honey shouted loudly, waving his flag more vigorously. He then handed it to Mori. "You wave Takashi, my arm is tired," he explained.

Mori waved the flag.

Kyoya watched the proceedings of the race with little interest, his eyes still fixed to the young woman standing below next to the other two Zuka Club members. She was wearing a new wig of brown gentle curls that fell down her back and the pink dress clung to her body elegantly.

_She's almost- no!__ Stop it! _His mind instructed. He would not comment on her dress or her looks. He pushed his glasses up his nose again, though found he still could not remove his eyes from the figure that had captured them.

* * *

As one, the two contestants leapt for the last platform, all eyes in the gymnasium upon them as the cameras zoomed in from every angle, the scene flashing up on the screens.

The two contestants flung themselves forward towards the finishing platform, flying through the air, hanging like birds frozen in the sky against a black backdrop of flashing white lights.

The gymnasium held its breath as both figures landed feet first in crouched positions. For a moment, nobody moved, as the Benibara and Tamaki straightened up on the platforms.

Suddenly, roars of applause, confusion and excitement erupted throughout the gym. The students were beside themselves, clapping and screaming, though for whom nobody was really sure.

"Who won?" Hikaru yelled above the noise.

"I have no idea!" Kaoru replied back, cupping his hands to his mouth to make himself heard.

"What?!" Hikaru shouted.

"Tama-chan won- he did he did he did!" Honey protested vehemently, banging a small fist on his chair.

"I'm sure they caught the whole thing on camera," Kyoya pointed out sensibly, the only member of the hall who had remained in his seat.

There was a crackling over the microphone system and Renge's voice promptly sang out over the audience. "Alright! What a spectacular race- though not what was planned- I could still eat three bowls of rice!" she trilled.

"As for who won the race- our technicians are just about to replay the tapes and we'll soon know the fate of this poor, innocent young lady caught up in this terrible war of love!" Renge poured out to the Ouran students.

* * *

"Who does she think she is?" Tsuwabuki Hinako protested indignantly.

"She obviously has little faith in Benibara-sama," Maihara Chizuru smoothed down her hair. "It's obvious who won the race, don't you agree fair maiden?" she asked Haruhi.

Haruhi looked at her, "Senpai would not have let me down," she corrected Maihara. "He won the race." Under the itchy wig, Haruhi hardly felt confident in her statement. The stage lights shone down brightly on her, making her uncomfortable and flustered.

Maihara smirked. "Let's just see about that shall we?" she said lightly.

--

"Give it up Suou- I won that and you know it!" Benibara shot at Tamaki from her wooden platform.

"I'll never 'give it up'!" Tamaki argued. "I won that for my beloved daughter and you just cannot admit it!"

"You'll see!" Benibara laughed, pointing to the giant screens.

A surprising hush fell upon the students as the film flashed up on the screens for all to see. In slow, very exaggerated motion, the figures of Benibara and Tamaki flung themselves off into thin air. A few students giggled at the facial expressions on both competitors faces; Tamaki's mouth was wide open and he seemed to be mouthing something as Benibara's eyes looked to be nearly popping out of her head.

The camera zoomed in on the platforms, waiting to see who's feet would land first on the wood. Slowly, excruciatingly slowly for Haruhi, the feet of the two rivals appeared in the corner of the screen, descending together towards the platform. The camera froze as one foot touched the board.

The trainer was black with tiny gold writing embossed on it reading: Lobelia's Academy.

For a moment everyone stared disbelievingly at the footage before them, unable to comprehend what had happened. Tamaki Suou- beaten by a girl? Impossible! Had he not been fighting to save the damsel- the pretty girl held hostage? Where was the justice?

Haruhi stepped back, stunned at the revelation as Tamaki's mouth toppled open in surprise. In the stands, Hikaru and Kaoru collapsed in despair into their seats leaning on one another, Honey sagging against the momentarily alarmed Mori. Kyoya's eyes widened a fraction behind his glasses.

"How? I don't understand- surely Tamaki won it…" Haruhi muttered as the two Zuka Club girls glided closer to her.

"Looks like you coming with us Haruhi-chan," Maihara sang.

"Don't worry- with your brains it'll be a piece of cake- and you'll enjoy finally being able to wear such beautiful clothes again!" Tsuwabuki clapped with delight.

The two contestants were lowered back to the ground where the Zuka Club were quick to reunite in triumph.

"You lost your side of the bargain, Suou." Benibara gloated.

"I still won't let you take Haruhi!" Tamaki marched forward, placing himself between Haruhi and the eager clutches of the Lobelia hounds. "Not while I have breath in my body!"

"Please spare us the heroic acting," Maihara rolled her eyes, moving past Benibara to poke Tamaki in the ribs. "This will do nicely."

Tamaki fell flat on his face as the Lady of the Lily found his pressure point.

Haruhi raised an eyebrow at the immobilised Tamaki. "Great," she muttered, wondering how she was going to get out of this mess now.

"You will now come with us Haruhi," Benibara stepped on Tamaki, extending a polite hand towards Haruhi who shrank away from the touch.

* * *

Renge took the microphone again, clearing her throat. "Well, it seems that Miss Benibara has indeed won this race," at her words resounding boos and cries of alarm rang out around the hall. "And it seems that this damsel is now to be in the hands of-"

"STOP!"

Renge looked shocked as the Ouran students quietened and sat down. Immediately, the lights in the hall went out, except for two spotlights, one focusing on Haruhi and the Zuka Club. The other glinted off a pair of glasses.

Kyoya was standing up, looking every inch authoritative and in control.

Haruhi's mouth dropped open as Kyoya seemed larger than life in the gaze of the white beam of light. _He's…he's…what is he doing?_

"My apologies," Kyoya said politely, looking around the hall and nodding at Renge for permission to carry on.

Renge nodded back excitedly for Kyoya to continue, her mind flicking over the number of rice bowls she could possibly try and eat after this, her fingers grasped her chopsticks.

"Thank you." Kyoya smiled thinly. "Now, we have a few matters to discuss before the Zuka Club are allowed on their way." His voice was crystal clear even without the aid of a microphone, his words ringing throughout the hall as the students listened entranced.

"Hey-wait a –" Benibara started.

Kyoya's piercing dark glare firing down upon her from the stands quickly hushed Benibara who actually shrank back from the look.

"As I was saying- there are some things that need to brought into the light so to speak," Kyoya continued as if nothing had happened. "The first being that this race is in fact, invalid."

Shouts and cries exploded around the hall at Kyoya's words, girls clasping each others hands in reassurance that their hero had indeed not failed them and that he would save the lovely girl.

Haruhi gazed unfalteringly up at the raven haired Ootori heir, unable to comprehend what he was saying. His expression was quite calm as he waited for order to be restored.

Renge banged her table with a wooden mallet that she had been presented with. The audience hushed again.

"This can easily be proven by the fact that these races that Renge has most obligingly arranged are for the participation of Ouran students exclusively. This is stated in the guide book published by Renge and her officials-" Here Kyoya held up a copy of the rule book for everyone to see.

Hikaru whispered to Kaoru, "There was a rule book? And how come he didn't mention any of this earlier?"

Kaoru shrugged and quietened his twin, awaiting Kyoya's verdict.

"Now, seeing as Miss Amakusa Benio is not of this academy, she must therefore be disqualified from the race." Kyoya concluded.

Several outbursts quickly followed Kyoya's statement.

Benibara, outraged by the argument, exclaimed angrily, "I won that race fair and square- she's mine!" she clamped her arms around Haruhi's thin shoulders.

"Hooray for our lord and Mom!" Hikaru and Kaoru cheered together, standing up and clapping.

"Done! Miss Amakusa Benio is hereby unanimously disqualified from the race!" Renge-chan squealed in delight without even needing to consult her officials and began to devour her first bowl of rice, chopsticks moving at light speed, her eyes never leaving the excitement. The rest of the hall burst into cheers of approval.

Tamaki got to his feet, amazement clear in his eyes. "I won! Haruhi my daughter we shall never be parted again!" he tugged Haruhi from the grasp of Benibara.

"We'll be back!" Benibara screeched a promise as she and the other two twirled away. "You wait Host Club- you'll regret this ever happened! She'll be ours one day!"

"Yeah- just you all wait- I'll get you and your little Toto too!" Tsuwabuki claimed as they all swirled out the doors to resounding cheering and whistling.

Haruhi took a deep breath of relief as she watched the last of the Zuka Club disappearing out of the gymnasium doors. _Kyoya- senpai…thank you…_She easily found his searching eyes as she looked up for him in the crowd. His were the eyes that surprisingly sparkled with the emotion of triumph for the briefest second as she caught them. He nodded slightly to her.

_Your welcome, Haruhi_

* * *

(Later on- empty gym except for our Host Club)

The gymnasium had quickly emptied, with Renge promising that the races would continue at a more convenient time- to allow her to finish digesting the large amount of rice she had consumed.

"Senpai how could you lose like that!" Haruhi demanded, bunching up the dress material at her sides as her fingers clenched into fists of irritation.

"Forgive me my darling daughter- it was honestly not daddy's intention for you to be put under pressure like that!" Tamaki beseeched the incensed young woman.

Haruhi frowned, "Do you know how close it was? If Kyoya-senpai hadn't…" here she broke off.

"Yes Haruhi?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked with interest, each peering around one of her shoulders.

Haruhi blushed slightly and averted her gaze, looking anywhere but in the Shadow King's direction. "I…well, I'm just grateful that's all," she muttered.

"Haru-chan you look so cute in that dress!" Honey complimented Haruhi politely, tugging the material gently out of Haruhi's fists. "Ne, Takashi?"

"Ah," Mori agreed with a nod.

"Most beautiful- it almost makes up for the fact the Zuka Club arrived at all," Tamaki declared, before wilting at Haruhi's glare.

Hikaru and Kaoru sniffed.

"There style is so last season," Kaoru shook his head disapprovingly.

"It's glaringly obvious," Hikaru tutted as the twins studied the dress critically.

"But Haruhi pulls it off very nicely!" they agreed, squeezing said girl between them, resting their chins atop her brown wig.

Haruhi shook off the possessive twins and sneaked a glance at Kyoya, though his eyes were focused on his notebook as he carefully penned something else down. Squashing the feeling of disappointment, Haruhi forced a smile for the other hosts.

"Anyway- I feel like…refreshments!" Tamaki thought up suddenly. "Yes! Cake Honey-senpai! I feel it's cake time!"

"Cake! Cake time is all the time!" Honey affirmed happily, bouncing up and down.

The twins looked suspiciously at their president. "What are you up to?" they asked together, brows knitted.

Tamaki gave a nervous laugh, "Never you mind, come, come now children!" he gave the twins a push in the back, urging them forward and leaving Haruhi behind with Kyoya.

* * *

Haruhi suddenly found the floor very interesting to stare at as Kyoya cleared his throat quietly.

"I-"

"You-"

Both looked away for a moment.

"You first Haruhi," Kyoya offered courteously.

Haruhi blinked, "Er, well…I wanted to say thank you again Kyoya-senpai. For stopping Benibara-sama," she explained hastily.

Kyoya smiled. "I think there would have been some upset people in this Host Club if you had been whisked away."

Haruhi nodded slowly, "I guess so…" _You included? Or are you just referring to Tamaki-senpai and Hikaru and Kaoru?_

Kyoya refrained from fiddling with his pen, which he slid neatly into his shirt pocket, placing his notebook under his arm. "More than just the Hitachiins and Tamaki would have been…troubled," Kyoya replied after a pause.

_There he goes again, reading my thoughts…_ Haruhi thought dryly. "And you Kyoya-senpai?"

He glanced at her, momentarily confused as to what she meant.

"What were you going to say?" Haruhi explained.

Kyoya said nothing for a few moments as Haruhi waited for him to speak. _What should I say? Could I even say it if I wanted to?_ Kyoya thought. Deciding not to beat about the bush, Kyoya went for it.

"I never got to compliment your dress," he said eventually, bending forwards slightly so only she could hear. "It suits you very well."

Haruhi felt her heart skip a beat in her chest. _Kyoya-senpai…he said, he said…in not so many words…_her mind failed miserably to keep up with her hammering heart. "Kyoya-senpai…" was all her stunned mind managed.

Kyoya straightened up, half astonished and half pleased that he had managed to finally get it out after thinking it from the very off. He hadn't been as direct as Tamaki or Honey-Senpai but surely she understood?

"I'm glad you like it," Haruhi murmured, her fingers twisting themselves into knots behind her back as she looked up at him.

"Hmm. I think the others are waiting for us in the Music Room," Kyoya mentioned.

Haruhi nodded quickly, "Yes, we shouldn't keep them waiting…Senpai will ask way too many questions."

Kyoya smirked, "Too many questions that you can't answer?"

"Questions more like that I don't want to try and answer…" Haruhi trailed off. _Questions about you maybe…_

"Well, give it time and the answers may come," Kyoya commented wisely, staring over Haruhi's head and towards the door.

_Will it? Will the answers to _my _questions ever be answered? And what will the answers be? _Haruhi wondered.

"Haruhi? Are you coming?" Kyoya's voice shook her from her revive and she noticed that he had already moved towards the door of the gym.

She nodded. "I'm coming," she affirmed, half running to catch up with him, her wig fluttering around her shoulders.

Kyoya watched and waited patiently for the young woman to reach his side. _The answers are already there Haruhi-maybe you just need to look a bit harder._

* * *

_--_

**Was that Kyoya admitting? Admitting to what? People can be too ambiguous for their own good! It happens to everyone! Poor Tamaki got beat…oh well :D**

**Anyway- thanks for reading- I hope you enjoyed it- please review- I want to come back from Paris and be surprised- with so many hits, visitors and alerts to this story I'm amazed!**

**Thanks again!**

**AldabaranFox**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is another filler! I have little time to write properly, so I'm just adding another filler chapter in while I try and get my work done- just so you can have something to read. I feel bad for not updating regularly! So here you go! I also got a bit confused by the new layout…but I love the graph that shows from which countries people are from! It's amazing to think people in Mexico, the Philippines and even New Zealand are reading my story! Wow!!**

**By the way- time is of no issue in this filler- if you like it's a flashback- the occurrences of one summer holiday the Host Club spent together. Leaving all known space and time, I shall tell you what happened that fateful day…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own even a hair of these characters- most probably as they're animated! Also any of the songs used here are also not mine- I've just borrowed them to invoke emotion and humour! **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13- "Jungle Escapade"**

_Last Year- Aboard Twins' Private Jet- Flying somewhere over Asia…_

There was a contented quiet hum in the private jet as its occupants reclined in the padded chairs and enjoyed the comforts that came with being millionaires, except for one member of the host club at least, who was still wondering why she accepted the Host Club's offer of a holiday.

Having decided that she needed a break from her work, Haruhi had agreed to going on a relaxing holiday with the Host Club. What she had not counted, however, was that when the Host Club went on holiday, they did not go camping or anywhere a commoner might holiday. Instead, they took out their private jets and flew across the country to their second or third homes, reclusive villas set in scenery akin to paradise.

Haruhi glanced around the jet. The interior hardly looked like that of a normal plane that she had ever seen before. Instead of cramped rows of seats there were four sets of large, white leather padded seats in clusters in each corner. Thick carpets had been set down on the floor and soft, tasteful lighting illuminated the cabin space. The cabin had been designed to provide maximum space and comfort for its passengers and also contained the flair of the twins' designer influences, trade mark curtains hanging from the small windows for one.

Ice cubes clinked gently against cut glass, as the stewardess poured Haruhi a drink and offered it to her. "Peanuts?" she added politely.

"No thank you," Haruhi refused politely, though she accepted the drink, shifting slightly against the warm leather. The seats even had heaters within them to keep them warm!

The stewardess bowed and moved on to where Kyoya was seated behind Haruhi, headphones in, and the shine in his glasses hiding closed eyes. The stewardess hesitated for a moment, before tapping him on the shoulder.

"Young master can I-"

Kyoya turned to face her, his eyes opening, giving no hint that he had been asleep in the slightest.

The stewardess flinched at the glare she received for waking up Low Blood Pressure Evil Lord. "Peanuts?" she offered weakly, holding out the bowl.

"I need to use the facilities," Kyoya informed her icily. With that he rose and brushed past her without a look back.

*

"When are we going to get there?" Honey asked excitedly, bouncing up and down in his cushioned plane seat, peering out of the small windows at the clouds whizzing past.

"Not too long now," Kaoru said kindly from further up the private jet where he was seated next to Hikaru who was engaged in a game of cards with the Host Club King. "Hokkaido isn't too far away- a couple of hours. The pilot will inform us when we are going to land."

"Ha! I win Tono! Hand me your cards!" Hikaru claimed gleefully, showing a distraught Tamaki his winning hand.

"How did you manage that? Kaoru I thought you were helping me!" Tamaki sniffed, passing a delighted Hikaru his cards across the table.

Honey nodded contentedly and swung his short legs over the seat, still distracted by the wispy clouds trailing past. Mori was sitting next to him, absorbed in a book he was currently reading.

Kyoya re-entered the cabin space, eyes flicking over the hosts occupying the plane. Haruhi sitting by herself still looked lost amongst her expensive surroundings as the others seemed completely oblivious, private jets second nature. Of course all the hosts had their own family planes. No commercial flights for these families. He hesitated for a fraction of a second, wondering whether to sit opposite her; but then thought better of it and settled himself back in his seat, pulling his laptop towards him.

---

Without warning, there was a loud sputtering sound and the seats shuddered ominously. Haruhi glanced up concerned as Kaoru rose to his feet, frowning. He slid past Hikaru, who had put down his cards and walked towards the stewardess.

Before he could ask what the matter was, the 'ping' of the intercom sounded.

"Good afternoon and thank you for flying with Hitachiin air, this is your pilot speaking. Unfortunately, we are currently running low on fuel and are being forced to make an emergency landing. You are now advised to wear your seatbelts. We hope the remainder of your flight is pleasant and you find time to fill in the inboard consumer survey. Thank you very much; we hope to see you again for your return flight."

Haruhi's feeling of concern rapidly mounted to alarm as she registered what the pilot had just told them. "Does that mean we are going to crash?" she asked, feeling her legs beginning to shake. _Why did I decide to come on this trip? The plane's going to crash…we're all going to die…_

Kaoru quickly moved towards her, seeing her terrified expression. "No, we're going to be fine Haruhi, you heard the pilot, we're just going to land before we reach Hokkaido, refuel and then carry on," he comforted her. "Come and sit over with us," he motioned to where Hikaru and Tamaki were sitting.

Haruhi slid into the seat next to Tamaki and saw him furiously scribbling away on the consumer survey, ticking the "very unsatisfactory" boxes in every category available.

The plane juddered again and Haruhi's stomach flipped. Hikaru sent her a sympathetic and encouraging glance as he tightened his seatbelt. "Don't worry- it'll all be over soon."

The intercom 'pinged' again and the pilot's voice floated over. "We are now making our final descent. Can everyone please adopt the brace position as your stewardess points out the emergency exits. Thank you."

Haruhi glanced up as the stewardess reappeared, wearing a life jacket and indicating the emergency doors along the length of the small jet with smooth, precise movements. "We're going to be okay?" she asked again.

Tamaki nodded. "We'll be fine, cling to me for support my darling, we shall brave this together!"

Hikaru and Kaoru glared at the Host Club King. "Stop giving her bad ideas Tono!" they said together, their hands tightly entwined.

"Look out the window Takeshi! I can see elephants!" Honey clapped excitedly, pointing out the window.

There was silence in the cabin.

"I don't think this is the time to be looking at elephants!" Tamaki pointed out to the blonde senior. "We're about to crash!"

"There aren't even any elephants here, we're not in the savannah," Haruhi commented, wishing her stomach would stop lurching uncomfortably as the plane dipped again.

"Maybe it was a giraffe then…" Honey sounded optimistic. "Look there are trees!" He tugged on Mori's jacket. "Do you think there are monkeys Takashi? Monkeys?"

Haruhi sighed. _Someone needs to teach Honey-senpai his priorities…and get him a book of animals in Japan…_

The plane dropped alarmingly, eliciting surprised cries from the hosts. Out of the window, trees were whizzing closer and closer as the small plane descended unsteadily towards the ground.

Haruhi's eyes flicked across to where Mori and Honey was sitting. Mori was sitting with his book as Honey looked with excitement out of the window watching the scenery loom ever closer. Haruhi admiring Mori's calmness in such a situation peered at the title of the quiet host's book: "Ray Mear's: Bush Craft."

Mori was always prepared.

"Hikaru I don't want to die!" Kaoru sobbed into Hikaru's shoulder.

"Don't worry Kaoru, we'll still be together, like always. In each other's arms even in death," Hikaru assured his twin, wrapping his arms tightly around Kaoru.

"Hikaru…"

"Haruhi…" Tamaki tried, opening up his arms to the young woman sitting beside him.

"I'd rather not senpai- I don't feel like dying at all," Haruhi said quietly, clutching the arms of her chair.

"This is your pilot speaking, please brace for landing. Do not attempt to get up until the plane has come to a complete stop. Thank you and-" the pilot's voice unexpectedly cut out as the plane dropped again, forcing the hosts to slam backwards into their seats.

"Senpai what are you doing?" Haruhi yelled above the screeching and grinding noise as Tamaki struggled with a rectangular package.

"I'm trying to put my parachute on!" Tamaki shouted back.

"Parachute? Senpai- we're nearly at the ground- a parachute isn't going to save you!" Haruhi tried to remind him. _I don't want this to happen…why is this happening? Where's Kyoya to sort all this out? Why isn't he stopping this?! _

With a jarring thud and squeal, the plane's wheels hit the ground as the craft landed, still thundering forward down its bumpy make-shift runway. Bumping about the hosts clung to each other as the noises bombarded them and cabin lights flickered on and off.

Finally, the plane came to a halt and the lights went out. There was a small hiss and oxygen masks fell from the ceiling.

"Party hats!" came Honey's muffled voice where he had been smothered protectively by Mori.

"Bit late for the party now," Hikaru muttered, slowly unwrapping his arms from around Kaoru and looking around the darkened cabin and standing up. "Where are we- I'll go check with the pilot." He got up and headed for the cock-pit.

"What's going on? Was there turbulence?" a voice which had been absent for most of the panic spoke.

"Kyoya, where have you been the last few minutes?" Tamaki said shakily.

"Sitting right here? Have we landed now?" Kyoya asked, rising. "Why are the lights out?"

Haruhi glanced over at Kyoya, rising trembling from her seat. "Kyoya-senpai, we just crashed," she explained.

"Crashed?" Kyoya's voice was hard and disbelieving. "Where's the stewardess gone?" he walked towards Tamaki.

Hikaru emerged from the cock-pit. "She's locked herself in the luggage compartment…along with the pilot too…" he informed the group.

"Luggage compartment?"

"Good idea, I otherwise I would have killed them,"

"What are they BOTH doing in there?"

"I don't want to know…"

Silence settled on the dark cabin. Haruhi peered around and saw Honey and Mori leaning over their seats towards them, Kyoya was standing next to Tamaki's seat and the twins were sitting together again.

"What are we going to do?" Hikaru put forward finally.

"First, where are we?" Kaoru asked the most sensible question.

Kyoya cleared his throat. "We should go outside and have a look. Then we can decide on the best course of action to take. We shouldn't be too far from habitation if my calculations are correct."

He moved across to the emergency exit and activated the door. It opened with a slight hiss and a row of stairs descended to the ground. Eagerly, he was followed by the other hosts who clustered around the door waiting to get out.

---

"Where are we again?" Hikaru asked as he was the last to exit the aircraft. The Host Club all stood together, a few feet from the plane, gazing around in shock and surprise at the surrounding area. What hit the beholder first was the colour.

First, was the muddy reds and autumn bronzes of the many tree trunks, the mint and turquoise green of hanging foliage with beeswax yellows of sunlight filtering through the gaps in the canopy high above; there was occasionally, a startling splash of vibrant ruby or indigo as a beautiful blossom flowered here and there, nestled between a patch of weeds, pale pearl pink petals lighting up the monotonous tones surrounding it. Spattered around like an absentminded painter's pallet, the jungle was awash with tone, shade and life.

"We're in a jungle?" Tamaki's horror struck tone was the first to voice their predicament.

The plane had very fortunately landed in a dappled clearing, devoid of trees but covered in a soft moss carpet. Surrounded on all sides, the jungle pressed in, like a cage, entrapping the unfortunate host club. The heat was already stifling and Tamaki was quick to shrug off his jacket, tucking it under one arm as he paced up and down, thinking and rubbing his chin.

Mori sniffed the air and looked around, "Vietnamese Rainforest." He held out his Ray Mear's book, opened at a specific page. There was the exact same image of the jungle they had just landed in.

"Hang on a second…Vietnamese?" Hikaru repeated.

"What in the world are we doing in the Vietnam Jungle?" Kaoru demanded. "Does that pilot even know what a map is?"

"He was probably using satellite navigation," Kyoya answered.

"Never trust sat nav. then!" The twins said hotly together. "What is this- some scenic route?"

"I think you're calculations were a bit off Kyoya," Tamaki said lightly.

Kyoya glanced sideways. "Was I supposed to know that the incompetent pilot would take a detour? I had a straight course all plotted out for him. It seems as though he put it aside. You can only take a horse to water." He sighed and pushed his glasses up his nose again. _How frustrating. This was not what I had in mind when I suggested a holiday for the club…_

"Takashi…where are the polar bears?" came Honey's small voice, tugging on his cousin's sleeve as he searched the jungle, holding a hand up to ward off the sunlight.

Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki, Kyoya and Haruhi turned to Honey in disbelief as his innocent stare gazed up at them.

"I don't think we're going to find any polar bears here, Honey-senpai," Kaoru quickly informed the confused blonde senior, who's face fell with disappointment as he realised he would not be seeing any snowy white bears in the jungle.

"Thank goodness that none of us were hurt though," Haruhi said, looking at her friends. "No one is hurt are they?" she asked, mentally berating herself for not checking beforehand. _Excellent holiday this is turning out to be…_

"No, I believe we all in one piece," Kyoya said smoothly, pushing his glasses up his nose again.

"What about food? And water? Do we have any supplies?" Haruhi asked.

"This is a private jet Haruhi," Hikaru reminded her in an almost lazily. "Of course we have plenty of supplies on board."

Haruhi rolled his eyes at his tone of voice, though refrained from her usual phrase. There were more important things to focus on.

"Peanuts?" offered Honey hopefully; holding up the small bowl, the stewardess' hat perched on his blonde hair.

Mori took a handful.

"Anyway- I want to go exploring!" Honey piped up, looking around excitedly. "We're in a jungle! I want to see the animals and the pretty flowers!"

Tamaki looked thoughtful, "Maybe if we just looked around close by and didn't stray too far away from the plane."

"We don't know what time it will get dark Tamaki- I think we should stay near the plane," Kyoya advised.

"Come on Kyoya-senpai- we're in a jungle. When was the last time you were in one? It's an adventure! A Host Club adventure!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"Host Club adventure!" Honey joined in happily.

"What do you say Haruhi?" Kaoru asked considerately, asking the very quiet female member of the club.

"Well…" Haruhi broke off, looking quickly between Kyoya then Honey and Hikaru. "Just looking around for a few minutes wouldn't hurt would it? We need to check our surroundings anyway. Maybe we could find some inhabitants."

Kyoya frowned and then turned away. "We shouldn't even be having this conversation," he said with a steely tone. _What are they thinking? Do they have no common sense at all? What if someone tries to contact us and we're not here?_

"Kyoya lighten up, we only going to look around. Five minutes max ok?" Tamaki consoled the frustrated young man.

"Fine, but we're only going as far as that rocky outlet over there," Kyoya pointed. "No further. Does no one read about the dangers in jungles?"

Mori held up his book.

Kyoya made no comment.

"Let's go, let's go!" Honey tugged at Mori's arm, leading him towards the rocky outcrop between the trees. Hikaru and Kaoru were quick to follow, with Tamaki and Haruhi behind them at a distance and Kyoya bringing up the rear.

The Host Club stepped up onto the outcrop and gasped at the sharp drop beneath them as the ground tumbled away quite steeply into a valley some metres below them covered in trees. From the height of the rocks they could see for miles into the valley where the sun was hanging over the horizon. A flock of birds suddenly took flight from the canopy below, wings beating as they fluttered off into the distance.

"What an amazing view," Tamaki said appreciatively, gazing around, the light wind ruffling his hair. "Nothing to worry about."

Kyoya was still unimpressed and had produced his black notebook, scribbling something down in it.

Honey leapt for another rock, his impressive martial arts skills allowing him to balance effortlessly atop tiny pinnacles to the jealousy of the twins below. "Takashi I think I can see my house from here!" he called down.

"I rather doubt that Honey-senpai- you see we're in another country!" Kaoru cupped his hands to his mouth to shout up to the small boy.

Kyoya approached Haruhi who was leaning against a rock near the edge of the cliff. "Impressive view isn't it?" he asked.

Haruhi nodded, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. "It's beautiful," she agreed, smiling. "Almost worth the crash just to see it."

Kyoya frowned. "I would hardly say that," he pushed his glasses up his nose. "We should head back to the jet," he turned, starting to walk away from the rocks and back in the direction where the jet had crashed.

Haruhi turned to follow Kyoya when her ankle slipped on crumbly ground and time suddenly seemed to speed up extraordinarily quickly.

---

With a surprised gasp, Haruhi felt the ground disappear beneath her foot, sending her off balance. She wobbled as she fought to right herself, blood pounding in her ears. _What the hell- I'm slipping!_

Kyoya heard her gasp and turned to see what the matter was. His eyes widened in shock as he saw Haruhi teeter briefly and he lunged towards her to pull her back onto solid ground. _Haruhi!_

Hikaru and Kaoru both let out identical cries of "no" and began to run forwards towards Kyoya.

Tamaki whipped around at the twins' startled outburst, wondering what the problem was. Honey from his high position at the top of the rock stack wobbled himself, preparing to jump down.

Gravity the enemy here, Haruhi felt herself fall away from Kyoya's outstretched arm, her fingers brushing past his hand fruitlessly trying to find a hold. She saw his mouth set in a hard line, the only emotion blazing quickly in his eyes as their gazes met for a brief moment.

_I'm sorry Kyoya…I couldn't reach…_was Haruhi's only thought as she felt herself tumbling backwards.

Hikaru and Kaoru appeared just behind him on either side, aghast expressions on both faces, shouting something Haruhi couldn't quite catch.

Mori leapt forwards, preparing to follow Haruhi's descent and catch her but Tamaki pulled him back before he could spring away. The tall host struggled against Tamaki for a moment before Honey consoled him.

"Don't- it's too dangerous Takashi…" Honey said quietly.

Mori stood still, allowing Tamaki to release him wearily.

"She's gone…she's really gone…" Hikaru mumbled, leaning heavily on Kaoru's shoulder, his body shaking. "Why didn't you catch her?" he rounded on Kyoya. "You were right there! Why didn't you save her?"

Kyoya was taken aback at the venom suddenly in the Hitachiin's tone, before his glasses hid his eyes from view. _Don't you think I tried? Don't you think I wanted to? Don't you think I would have done anything to prevent this from happening?_

"Hikaru!" Kaoru protested, "Kyoya-senpai did everything he possibly could have."

"It wasn't enough. Haruhi's gone!" Hikaru shot back, pulling away from Kaoru's grip.

"No. Haruhi's not gone, she just fell. We can climb down and get her," Tamaki said immediately. "We can't just leave her."

"Does she have her phone on her?" Kaoru suggested. "We can try and reach her that way."

Kyoya said, "We should return to the jet and radio for help. None of this would have happened if we had stayed by the plane."

---

Dejected and still suffering from the shock of having Haruhi fall away from them, the Host Club hurried back to the private jet. Entering the plane, Kyoya made his way to the cockpit, sitting in the pilot's seat and swivelling it around to face the controls. His fingers scanned the many buttons and flaps until he found the radio.

Picking it up he fiddled with the dial, adjusting the frequency carefully. At first only static fizzled over the airwaves until a voice could be heard at the other end.

"_If there's a prize for rotten judgement, I guess I've already won that…" _

Kyoya started at the music that came across the radio frequency. What was this? Music? The lyrics stung slightly as he quickly changed the frequency again.

"_Show me the meaning of being lonely…there's something missing in my heart…" _

Kyoya's eyebrow arched as the second song started to play. _What is going on here?_ He spun the dial quickly, trying to pick out another channel of communication. Where was the airport's frequency?

A jazzy beat suddenly came across on the radio: "_You can't hurry love, oh you'll just have to wait. She said love don't come easy…"_

Disbelieving now, Kyoya sat back in the pilot's chair, frustration running through him. What was up with this stupid radio? Why was it only picking up music. _These are all love songs…what the hell is going on?_

"Why is music playing?" Tamaki's head popped around the cock-pit door, peering in at Kyoya.

"I can't find an frequencies. They're all playing some kind of music." Kyoya gritted his teeth as he changed the dial again, hoping to get a clear signal with no music.

"_Last Christmas I gave you my heart…"_

With that Kyoya slammed down the radio on its hook, thoroughly irritated. "Why won't it work?" he pounded his fist on the controls in a rare display of emotion. Tamaki looked surprised.

"It'll be ok Kyoya- we're going out to find Haruhi now. We've got some gear together," he gestured to the cabin behind him.

Kyoya nodded wearily. "I'll be out in a minute. I'm going to fiddle with this radio. Where is that pilot? He should be here radioing for help." He bent his head down, resting it on his arms as he leant on the controls, mulling over the last five minutes…Haruhi's terrified expression flashing before his eyes. He jerked backwards.

"Why didn't I catch her…"

* * *

**Poor Haruhi! She fell down a cliff! Unlucky 13****th**** chapter for her! Don't worry- how could I kill her off?! Or have I? Hehe… Pity for Kyoya too- being teased by those love songs. If you wanted to know- or had already guessed they were:**

"**I won't say I'm in love," from Disney's 'Hercules' (sung by Meg)**

"**Show me the meaning of being lonely" by the Backstreet Boys**

"**You can't hurry love," by Phil Collins**

"**Last Christmas" by Wham**

**The Host Club are in a bit of a fix. However- they shall rescue Haruhi! In some shape or form! Thank you to Glockenspiel for being my muse and being able to bounce ideas off of her- and get some thrown back too! :D The next chapter will be up on Wednesday (how organised of me!) so look out for it! (By the way- I also don't own Ray Mears book or anything- another disclaimer- but it suited Mori!)**

**Please review and I hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading**

**AldabaranFox**


	14. Chapter 14

**Welcome to the second instalment of this second filler! Sorry that it's later than I planned…I did say I would update on Wednesday- I just didn't anticipate so much coming up - illness, tests, losing memory sticks. Sorry!**

**Well, Haruhi is lost and the Host Club are on a mission to find her! Thank you especially to Andy_C – your reviews are wonderfully appreciated and encouraging as usual! **

**Have fun and happy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 14- We're off to find the... what now?**

_**Flashback…**_

_Haruhi felt herself fall away from Kyoya's outstretched arm, her fingers brushing past his hand fruitlessly trying to find a hold. She saw his mouth set in a hard line, the only emotion blazing quickly in his eyes as their gazes met for a brief moment_

"_It wasn't enough. Haruhi's gone!"_

"_Why didn't I catch her…?"_

_---_

_(With Haruhi- somewhere in the Vietnamese Jungle)_

"My head…" Haruhi moaned as she felt said part of her body throbbing intensely. "What happened?" Eyes fluttering open, she looked around, trying to get her bearings. _Where am I? What's going on- why is it so dark?_

Blurry figures surrounded her on all sides, solidifying into the forms of ten or more strangers she had never seen in her life. They were all of average height and build, with dark hair and skin. Haruhi blinked and rubbed her eyes. They were also covered in something…mud?

"Who…what…how?" she managed, trying to sit up and look around at the strangers surrounding her.

She was lying on a bed roughly made of wood with a woolly blanket thrown over it. The bed was situated in the middle of a wooden hut, with large timbers making up the walls and thatched roof overhead with leaves entwined in it. It was quite dark with embers glowing in a small fire encircled with round stones against one wall where a chimney had been built into the roof.

One man stepped forward. He had two white stripes separating the mud pasted onto his face and wore a golden coat over his broad frame. _He must be the Chief…they're going to eat me! _Haruhi thought helplessly.

"I am Chief Shonen and I am leader of the Shonenian Tribe. You are in our village. You came down to us out of the sky," the man intoned ceremoniously, indicating Haruhi's fall with a grand sweep of a bronzed arm.

Hushed muttering broke out amongst the strangers as they stared with interest at Haruhi.

_That's right…I fell off that cliff thing. Miraculously I'm unhurt… The Host Club! Where are they? What am I going to do? What if…_

"You flew down to us- therefore…" the man continued, "you must be a sky goddess!"

This snapped Haruhi's attention back to Earth with a bump. "Sky goddess?" she repeated, amazed. These people thought she was a goddess?

The man took this as a confirmation instead of a question. "You arrived through our roof earlier this day," the man pointed to the wooden ceiling. Haruhi's gaze followed his arm towards the roof and saw there was indeed a sizeable hole through which resembled a Haruhi falling shape.

"About that…" Haruhi said delicately. "It was an accident…I had no idea I was going to come through your roof." _How am I going to make up for this? I have no money to pay for it…and by the looks of things what can they do with my money? Oh dear…_

Chief Shonen held up his hand for silence. "The goddess…" here he paused looking at Haruhi, waiting for a name to be supplied.

"…Haruhi…?" Haruhi said hesitantly. So they really did believe that she was a goddess! _Is this a good idea leading them on like this? What if they find out I'm not? Will they punish me? Sacrifice! Oh no! I should probably just go along with it for now…until the Host Club get here._

"The goddess Haruhi has blessed us with her presence here," Chief Shonen said importantly, addressing the other people around the bed. "It has long been passed down that a sky goddess would come down from the heavens to live amongst our people here. That's what has been written on 'The Wall'-is it not? We must welcome her fittingly for visiting our humble village."

"It was written on the wall? What does that mean?" Haruhi said, more to herself.

"In celebration we shall have a wedding!" announced Shonen, not hearing Haruhi.

The present members of the Shonenian tribe cheered enthusiastically

Haruhi blinked. "A wedding? How nice, who's getting married?" she ventured weakly.

Chief Shonen looked at her. "It would be an honour, my goddess, if you would marry one of my twenty sons."

Haruhi stared at the man, dumb struck. _Now he wants me to get married…to one of his sons! What is this madness? I'm too young to marry-and I don't want to marry someone I've never met before! This is really getting out of hand! _

"Now that's very kind of you…but totally unnecessary," Haruhi explained hastily.

"The wedding shall be the highlight of this cycle!" The Chief declared. "Let the preparations begin!" he clapped his hands authoritatively, dismissing Haruhi's protests.

The Shonenian tribe bowed low to their leader and left the hut quickly, their excitement tangible as they began the arrangements for the highly anticipated wedding. One woman remained behind and motioned for Haruhi to get up and follow her. Sliding her legs off the bed, Haruhi hobbled after her, her legs stiff and cramped. _Why do I get no say in this?! Of course nobody mind me, I don't get a say in my 'husband' – what kind of place is this? Surely in this world I have the right to chose who I want to marry! _Haruhi's mind rebelled against the Chief's plan.

The woman held open the hut door and allowed Haruhi out first. Stepping carefully out over the threshold and thankful she didn't have to duck to avoid the doorframe as the woman behind her did, Haruhi gasped in amazement at the sight before her.

A vast patch of jungle undergrowth had been cleared, leaving the enormous tree trunks looming all around the village. Here and there, dotted around the trees, wooden huts had been built, nestled in the moss. Down in the valley, the jungle was warm and steamy, fuzzy sunlight sluggishly seeping through the canopy high above, occasionally providing a patch of blue sky between the green.

"It's so beautiful…" Haruhi gazed around, feeling the need to whisper as though she were in a holy or sacred place. The heavy air gave the village an almost otherworldly atmosphere.

"Come, you will need to get ready," the woman prompted, walking barefoot across the mossy ground towards another, slightly larger hut. She beckoned to Haruhi, "Please follow me Sky Goddess Haruhi."

_Hurry up and come and get me! _Haruhi thought desperately as she trailed after the tribeswoman. _Don't let me get married off to some random jungle guy!_

* * *

_(With the Host Club)_

Kyoya had long since given up fiddling with the radio. Long since tried even turning it on. Every time he did, another ridiculous love song would start, increasing his frustration and remorse tenfold.

_Where is that damn, good-for-nothing pilot? _Kyoya took a deep breath. _Getting frustrated will solve nothing. Must think of logical solutions._

_But what if no-one comes to help? _The tiny thought nagged at him from the back of his brain. _I will not allow Haruhi to be left here._

What were his remaining options? His emergency phone…

Digging into one of his pockets, Kyoya withdrew a small phone a flipped it open. Each Ootori was supplied with an emergency phone all connected back to one receptor in the main Ootori Mansion. Receiving this signal meant that the sender was in danger and required assistance immediately-wherever they were in the world.

The mobile only had one button, a large red on in the centre of the keypad. Thumbing it impatiently, Kyoya waited for a reply "Signal strength is very weak- Message cannot be sent," flashed up on the screen in large letters.

Refraining from swearing, Kyoya threw the phone to the floor, taking small pleasure it hearing the 'crack' on the metal decking. _Stupid thing! _He raked a hand through his hair, thinking. _There's got to be a way, there can't not be one…Why am I so distracted? _Maybe it was due to the fact that every time he closed his eyes, the same person flicked up behind them-the same shocked, feminine face.

_Why the hell won't that damn pilot get OUT of the luggage compartment and come fix this radio? It's all his fault anyway…when I get my hands on him…_Kyoya delighted in running through all the "legal" yet torturous things he could inflict on the pilot.

Standing up and stretching his arms he pushed back the curtain separating the cock-pit from the cabin and walked towards the other hosts.

Hikaru and Kaoru were slumped in their seats, Kaoru's head resting on Hikaru's lap as Hikaru stared gloomily out of the window. Honey had forgotten about his search for exotic animals and Mori did not have the heart to pick up his Ray Mears book.

Tamaki glanced up as Kyoya entered, a despondent look in his eyes, though his schooled face belied nothing. Tamaki felt as though it was time to act. "Come on," he said, standing up.

"Where are we going?" Kaoru asked, propping himself up on one elbow.

"To find Haruhi of course!" Tamaki announced as though it were obvious, "The sooner the better too."

"But Tono we saw-"

"We're going now. Haruhi is probably sitting at the bottom of that hill, very worried and wondering why we aren't coming to find her. It shall be a race- first to find my-precious-daughter-apple-of-my-eye-beauty-to-the-beholder Haruhi wins!" Tamaki affirmed.

"We shall win!" Honey bounced up from his melancholy state.

"No way- we're getting to her first!" Hikaru disagreed- Kaoru smiling at his twins' improved state-of-mind.

"Let's go," was all Kyoya said, though inside he vowed to be the first. He owed it to Haruhi.

"We're off to find the daughter! The wonderful daughter of Tamaki!" Tamaki sang, leading the hosts out of the jet.

" 'the wonderful wizard of Oz'," Mori corrected simply.

Tamaki stared at him in amazement.

"It's one of Takashi's favourites," Honey explained helpfully.

The Host Club left the jet – enlightened.

* * *

Haruhi could not help but fidget. In a dress made mainly of white silk spun from caterpillars, decorated with leaves and flowers a saint could not have helped but fidget uncomfortably.

"So this is to be my wedding dress? I didn't think it would be so…green," Haruhi muttered to herself. _I also didn't picture myself in a jungle, with my groom being a random guy…_

"You look very beautiful goddess Haruhi," the tribal women trilled, stringing flowers in Haruhi's hair.

_Mizuzu Sonoda couldn't have dressed me up any worse than this…_ Haruhi stared at the floor. "Do you think I can refuse this?"

The woman looked affronted. "Goddess Haruhi- we have welcomed you into our village- and you wish to offend us by refusing to marry the son of the chief? He is a very strong and good looking man- you are fortunate to receive such a husband!"

Haruhi sighed. _Damn._

"He's the most sought after by the women around these parts," the woman continued. "There will be many jealous girls at your wedding! And food too- we know how to throw parties in the jungle after all."

Haruhi fiddled with the sleeve of her dress. _If the Host Club doesn't hurry up and get me out of here I'll not be held accountable for my actions! And you will be in one sticky situation._

"Come Goddess Haruhi- everything is ready outside," the woman prompted- walking towards the hut door. "Your wedding is soon to begin."

Haruhi felt her legs slowly leading her towards the door, though her mind futilely tried to stop them. The woman opened the door and Haruhi ducked out back into the jungle.

"So you are Goddess Haruhi?" A young man, who had been waiting outside the hut, asked.

_I don't want to marry some random guy; I don't want to marry some random guy…_ Haruhi nodded meekly, her train of thought still very much preoccupied with something else.

"Well then, it seems that we are soon to be man and wife," he bowed to her, bending slightly to take her hand and kiss it. He was at least twice her height, rivalling even Mori. "My name is Kyn."

_I don't want to marry…some buff random jungle guy?_ Haruhi looked up at the tall man standing before her. Garbed only up to the waist in white silky trousers, showing his chiselled abdominal muscles, Haruhi couldn't help but gulp. He had long glossy black hair that fell to his brown, broad shoulders, dark, smouldering eyes and a simple golden pendant hanging around his neck.

Haruhi gulped again _Maybe…he's not too bad…for a random jungle guy…_

"I must leave you now, but I wanted to catch a glimpse of my new bride," Kyn apologised. "You are as beautiful- if not more than the rumours say. I will see you at the ceremony." He bowed again and then departed, his bare feet making no sound on the soft mossy floor.

_If they don't arrive any time soon…I might just get married off to this buff random jungle guy. Would I mind? _Haruhi envisioned her new 'husband-to-be" standing before her again. _I could get used to it…_

---

(With the Host Club)

"Look Tono- there is no one down there!" Hikaru said exasperatedly as the Host Club continued to pace around the site where Haruhi had fallen. "We would have heard her by now."

"We are not giving up!" Tamaki declared.

Kyoya glanced at him sharply. _He's expressing my concern for me…_ Kyoya realised.

"Haru-chan?" Honey asked, lifting up a small rock on the ground.

The small senior looked up at his cousin. Without needing words to understand, Mori raised a boulder with little difficulty, allowing Honey to peer underneath it.

"No Haru-chan…" Honey sniffed.

"Why don't we check the base of the cliff?" Kaoru suggested.

"Follow her down there?" Hikaru questioned his twin.

He glanced down the cliff. It was not as high as they had previously feared, in fact it was just a muddy, semi-steep incline, which sloped down towards the valley floor about ten metres below. Littered with decaying leaves and small bits of vegetation, a fall would not have necessarily killed a person. Unless of course, there had been an accident at the bottom.

Kaoru nodded. "Yeah, let's slide down and check the valley down there. We're sure to find something down there at least,"

Tamaki stroked his chin. "Mori-senpai – you go first, to check if there's any danger and all," he ordered.

Mori nodded and with a graceful leap, disappeared down the hill.

"Have you reached the bottom?" Tamaki called after him.

A few tense moments later and they heard the resonant 'Ah' affirming that Mori had safely reached the bottom.

"Are there any snakes?" Tamaki asked. "Or lizards, dragons, dinosaurs, flesh eating monsters…" he ticked his list off on his fingers.

"No," Mori said back, without needing to shout.

"…crabs, lions, guinea-pigs, worms…" Tamaki continued. "Oh good. Right then- Hikaru and Kaoru you two next," Tamaki smiled.

Hikaru looked over the edge and shook his head. "No way- there's no way that I'm going down there like that- I could break my neck!"

"But Mori-senpai will catch you," Tamaki protested.

"No way, I'm not doing it," Hikaru refused. "It's all muddy too,"

Before anyone else could say anything Kyoya had slipped off the edge of the hill, following Mori and slithering carefully to the bottom. Hikaru exchanged a glance with Tamaki, who shrugged.

"Now you have two people to catch you," Kaoru pointed out.

"I bet Kyoya would let me fall," Hikaru grumbled. "Hey-!"

Kaoru had taken hold of his reluctant twin's hand and jumped, pulling an unfortunate, unwilling and unhappy Hikaru Hitachiin behind him.

Tamaki glanced at Honey. "You next Honey-senpai," he said kindly.

"Yay!" Honey said, jumping into the air, legs tucked up to his chest as he dropped down like a cannon, landing lightly as any professional martial artist would, knees bent and crouched close to the ground, arms out for balance. He held the position for a moment before standing upright again.

Tamaki stood at the top of the cliff. "Next," he called. When nobody answered, he turned around and saw that he was indeed the last of the Host Club standing on top of the cliff.

"I'm the last? Well, they do say save the best to last," he said to himself, walking towards the edge. "And of course the Host Club King has to make a good impression," he flicked back his hair, imagining the ecstatic cheering of his fan girls. "Now, now ladies," he grinned, preparing to slide down.

However, instead of the elegant slide he had envisioned, he caught his foot on a small rock. Slithering on his front down the small hill, he landed in a crumpled heap at Kyoya's feet.

"Why didn't anyone catch me?" he objected, getting to his feet and dusting himself down.

"You were taking so long up there we thought you were planning on staying there," Hikaru smirked. "Not talking to yourself huh?"

"Get up Tama-chan – look we've found a village- in the trees there!" Honey said excitedly, pointing through the trees.

Tamaki shot to his feet in an instant. "Come along! Maybe they have seen our fair daughter!"

"I advise caution Tamaki-kun," Mori said. He held up his Ray Mears book at the section concerning meeting new people

"Tch, what could go wrong? It's not like they've taken our darling Haruhi to be some beautiful angel and are forcing her into some arranged marriage to one of the tribe is it?" Tamaki brightly waved away Mori's concern. "We'll just ask them if they've seen Haruhi and then be off. If they have got her, it's an added bonus!"

Kyoya nodded tightly. "Let's get on with it then," he said.

Tamaki glanced at Kyoya and then strode to the head of the line. "Alright Host Club- we're off to see the jungle tribe!"

"Isn't it the-"

"It's okay Honey-senpai, Tono knows what the real words are," Hikaru whispered to the confused senior.

Honey nodded wisely, sharing the joke with the Hitachiin before climbing up his cousin's leg and perching himself on top of his shoulder. From this vantage point he was sure to spot an elephant.

"What's that noise?" Kaoru asked suddenly as the Host Club approached the village.

The young men all paused, alert and listening to whatever Kaoru had picked out.

"Is it…drums?" Hikaru hazarded, glancing at Kaoru.

It was, in fact, the sound of drums. The irresistible rhythm percolated through the trees, echoing around the valley as the tempo increased.

Mori tapped his foot to the beat.

"It's the tribe!" Tamaki decided. "Is it a signal to us?"

"Tono- they don't even know we're here," Kaoru assured him. "Look- there they are- through the trees, in that clearing!"

Crouching down in the undergrowth, the Host Club studied the figures dancing in the open expanse of jungle. Decorated in their finest clothes, the villagers were busy preparing something, baskets of food were being laid down on great palm leaves and a pipe had joined the drums' beat.

"What do you think they're doing?" Tamaki wondered.

"Party in the jungle!" Honey said with glee. "Maybe they have cake!"

"Excuse me but who are you?" a voice asked imperiously from behind the Host Club- eliciting surprised and shocked reactions from the off guard young men.

Tamaki clutch his heart, "Did you mean to give me a heart-attack?" he demanded.

Hikaru chuckled, "I loved that hat,"

Kaoru grinned, "Those colours are simply amazing,"

They both collapsed to the floor laughing as the tribal man looked rather upset at the fact that his hat had been insulted. Only to be worn on a ceremonial occasion, it has peacock feathers stuffed into it, along with a couple of multi-coloured parrot feathers mingling with the green peacock. Decorated with ornamental rocks and painted ochre it looked…a sight.

"Are you a tribal man?" Honey asked, not in the least bit frightened.

The man nodded, clutching his hat.

"Have you seen an elephant around here, because I've been looking for one and I really want to see one, but I can't seem to find one anywhere…" Honey trailed off, batting his eyes at the tribal man, who seemed rather taken aback at the cute little senior standing before him.

"An elephant? We're in the Vietnamese jungle," the tribal man stuttered.

"So no elephant?"

The tribal man was at a loss to try and console the upset young boy, his fearsome demeanour diminishing. "I'm sorry…" he tried, hesitantly bending down to pat Honey on the shoulder. One glance from Mori informed him that it would not be a wise move.

"How about…you come and join us? In our party?" the man offered helplessly as Honey's eyes began to overflow with unshed tears. "There'll be plenty of food and entertainment!"

"And cake?"

"Yes…there can be cake if you want there to be…" the man hurriedly agreed, anything to stop Mori's murderous glares and Honey's heart-rending tears.

"Then we'll come!" Honey bounced back immediately, a bright smile on his face, tears drying up instantly.

"We will?" Several other voices asked.

"Thinking with his stomach again…" Hikaru sighed.

"That's settled then! Let's enjoy the party!" Tamaki declared. "Show us the way tribal man!"

---

The Host Club settled on mats laid out upon the mossy glade floor, surrounded by the villagers who were also wearing their own unique variations of incredible headgear. There was only a hushed murmur, apart from the rippling and gurgling of a tiny stream that wound its sinuous way through the clearing.

Suddenly, there was a sharp crack of two sticks being knocked together. The villagers all rose expectantly, looking towards a ring of stones that had been created at the front of the aisle they had created.

"Look – it's the Sky Goddess!" one of the children exclaimed, before being hushed by her mother.

"Sky Goddess?" Tamaki said doubtfully.

"There, the bride!" Honey pointed, sitting upon Mori's shoulders to get a better view of the proceedings. "She's beautiful!"

The bride slowly approached the ring of stones, a large bouquet of forest flowers, red tiger lilies in her hands. Upon her dress, many flowers and oddly coloured leaves had been hung and decorated and the dress shimmered in the hazy sunlight.

"Why is she covered in mud?" Hikaru wondered.

"What kind of style do you think they're drawing on?" Kaoru mused.

"Why does she look a lot like Haruhi?" Kyoya said slowly.

The shocking truth dawned upon the Host Club as though a veil had been lifted from in front of their eyes. It was indeed their Haruhi walking slowly past them, garbed in a wedding dress and pasted in mud. It was indeed Haruhi who was to be the Sky Goddess and be married off to a random jungle guy.

"Aiiee!" Tamaki cried out in despair. "Shouldn't I be walking her down the aisle as her father? My goal in life is eradicated!"

* * *

**The second part of the filler. I've decided to spread it over three chapters, as it didn't fit over two…and I want the silliness to continue! Thank you for all your support. **

**I was also thinking…I have 92 alerts for this story. So if everyone who alerted this story gave me a review for this chapter…I would be very, very happy (not to mention surprised and grateful!) **

**Hope you enjoyed this!**

**AldabaranFox**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ending of my second filler. Hope you guys enjoy! Apologise for late delay in posting- this week (penultimate week before Christmas holidays!) has been incredibly busy and life consuming!**

**Anyway! Happy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 15- Rescuing **_**the**_** Damsel**

_Previously…_

"_There, the bride!" Honey pointed_

"_Why does she look a lot like Haruhi?" Kyoya said slowly_

"_Aiiee!" Tamaki cried out in despair. "Shouldn't I be walking her down the aisle as her father? My goal in life is eradicated!"_

* * *

_(in the tribal village)_

"Haruhi's getting married?" Hikaru and Kaoru gasped in unison. "That cannot be- we were to design her dress personally! The latest fashions, the coolest styles…"

Tamaki continued to sulk, furious at being overlooked to walk his daughter down the aisle. _She's my daughter, it's not fair…I should complain to Mom…Mom will get angry if I say anything…where's the chief guy round here? I'm going to set things straight with him… Suou Style!_

"She looks really pretty," Honey commented sweetly, swinging his legs as he sat on Mori's shoulders. "But where's that wedding cake the man promised me…" he pondered, distracted from the wedding at the thought of food.

Mori stared at the large tribal fire that had been lit in the centre of the clearing.

"Are we just going to let Haruhi carry on with this wedding?" Kyoya asked with an irritated air, seeing as no one was really moving to stop the wedding continuing. _Are they all so distracted that they cannot focus on the task in hand? Incompetent fools!_

"No!" was the unanimous agreement of the Host Club.

Kyoya inwardly sighed in relief, thankful that he would not have to sort this whole problem out by himself.

"Senpai?" a surprised voice asked.

Tamaki and Kyoya turned at the same time, to see Haruhi standing behind them, her train fluttering behind her, a puzzled yet slightly relieved look on her face.

"Haruhi!" the twins cried, throwing themselves on her.

Haruhi had paused in the middle of her procession upon hearing the raucous emanating from a group of young men sitting in the crowd. Startled, she had recognized each of them as a member of the Host Club. Surprise, irritation and relief coursed through her, all battling for supremacy to be the first emotion she would express to the young men.

"Get off- you'll ruin the dress!" Haruhi struggled to prise the twins away. Irritation obviously won.

"But we thought you were dead!" Kaoru explained.

"We didn't really think you would survive that fall," Hikaru added.

Haruhi stared at the Host Club before her in surprise, the second emotion to filter through. "It took you this long to come and find me because you thought I was dead?" she frowned. _They really thought I was dead? They must have been so…_

"Don't be mad at us darling Haruhi- at least we made it on time to your wedding- just in time for the vows!" Tamaki tried to appease the angry bride. He moved towards her, hand out beseechingly attempting to offer his condolences, "Daddy is here now for you!"

"I don't think that's why Haruhi's angry," Kaoru commented. "I think she would have preferred us to arrive _before _the wedding."

"I'm sorry we couldn't get here in time to help you get ready!" Tamaki implored Haruhi. "Daddy promises not to be late next time!"

"That's not what I meant…" Kaoru muttered, shaking his head incredulously at the extremely dense Host Club King.

"He's hopeless once he has an idea in his head," Hikaru agreed.

"You finally made it here though," Haruhi muttered, grudgingly allowing relief to shine through.

"We decided to mount a rescue and come find you!" Honey explained cheerfully. "Kyoya-kun couldn't get the radio to work and it was only spouting love-"

"That's enough Mitsukuni." Mori said quietly, laying a hand on the small senior's shoulder.

Honey looked up surprised. Then he spotted Kyoya's gaze, his eyes glinting dangerously. He put a finger to his lips, grinning slightly as if at a private joke that only a select few were allowed to enjoy. Hikaru, leaning on Kaoru's shoulder chuckled.

Haruhi looked puzzled. "Did I miss something?"

* * *

Suddenly, a man appeared behind Haruhi, dwarfing her completely, looking down at the rest of the Host Club, a frown on his handsome, smooth face. The Host Club blanched behind Haruhi, who had realised his presence.

"Goddess Haruhi is there a problem here?" the man asked, bending slightly to reach her height. "You paused on your way to the sacred stones. Are you ready to continue?"

Haruhi looked back over her shoulder and saw that the whole village was looking curiously at Haruhi and the Host Club, "No…no problem at all," she trailed off, looking at her feet. She didn't dare look at Kyoya or Tamaki.

Tamaki gulped.

Kyoya looked unimpressed. _All brawn and no brain, _he rolled his eyes behind his suddenly opaque glasses, unnoticed by anyone else.

"Who's this Haruhi?" Kaoru and Hikaru asked interestedly, peering up at the man, identical expressions of amusement and inquisitiveness on their faces.

Haruhi bit her lip. "He is to be my husband. His name is Kyn and he is the eldest son of the chieftain here," she explained.

"Your husband-to-be?" Tamaki looked astounded.

_Her husband? Him?_ Kyoya thought. _The chief breadwinner I presume then. They would pick the strongest man in the village…survival of the fittest._

"You're very tall," Honey said directly to the man, sliding off of Mori's shoulders to stand on the ground beside Kyn. The small senior barely reached the top of Kyn's thighs and craned his neck to see Kyn's face.

"Honey-senpai!" Hikaru and Kaoru said sternly together "Don't insult this random jungle guy!"

My Goddess, we should continue with the wedding. Do not let these queer people distract you," Kyn said, his eyes ranging over the Host Club. He took hold of Haruhi's hand in an attempt to lead her away.

"Haruhi!"

Haruhi froze and turned to face the person who had called out her name.

"You can't go ahead with this wedding," Tamaki said, though he had not called out her name.

"That's right!" Hikaru and Kaoru affirmed, hands on hips.

"We're here to rescue the damsel in distress!" Tamaki cried, pointing at Haruhi.

Kyn paused for a moment. "You are here for…Damsel?" he asked slowly.

Tamaki nodded importantly. "That's right. So you had better hand her over this instance!"

Kyn motioned to one of the villages to come forward and whispered something quickly in his ear. The man started, smiled and then slipped away into the throng of questioning villagers who had gathered in a small semi-circle a little way off. The wedding obviously forgotten for the time being as the newcomers were now more interesting.

The Host Club stared in bewilderment.

"What do you thinks going on?" Hikaru whispered to his twin.

"The only thing we know- things don't always go the way we plan," Kaoru smirked back.

A few moments later, the man appeared again, a young, dark haired woman behind him. She was dressed in a pale yellow silken dress with a woollen wrap covering her shoulders and reaching with tassels to her waist. She bowed reverently before Haruhi and waited patiently beside Kyn's elbow.

"You should have said first that you were looking for Damsel," Kyn said, "Here she is, the Princess Damsel."

Tamaki's jaw dropped.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow.

Kaoru nudged Hikaru knowingly.

Honey looked confused.

Mori was still looking at the fire.

"I…we weren't after _that _Damsel…" Tamaki muttered, going red in the face and looking away. Haruhi bit her lip to stop herself from laughing at Tamaki's embarrassed face.

"Am I not good enough?" Damsel asked, looking worriedly up at Kyn.

"Explain yourself, why do you not want Damsel?" Kyn demanded, looking from Tamaki to Kyoya, across to the twins and Mori and then down sharply to where Honey was still standing at his feet.

Haruhi rested her small hand on Kyn's bronzed forearm.

Kyoya bristled inside.

"Kyn, they meant 'damsel' as in a young woman in peril," Haruhi explained to the mystified tribal man. "Damsels are rescued by heroes in stories, from dragons and evil characters."

"We are those heroes!" the twins confirmed, striking a pose together.

"What is happening here? What is going on?" Chief Shonen had appeared, leaning on his staff, some of his royal guard flanking him. He strode up behind his son, demanding to know why the arrangement had halted so abruptly.

"Father, these people are here to rescue the damsel who is not Damsel," Kyn informed his father.

"We want Haruhi back," Kyoya said quite bluntly to the Chief.

Kyn and Shonen both frowned, baffled by the request. "You wish to take the Sky Goddess back with you?" Shonen questioned, his wizened brow crinkling into a frown as he stared at the Host Club standing before him.

"Yes, she belongs to us," Hikaru said vehemently.

"She comes from where we come from," Kaoru clarified.

Kyn looked incredulous. "You mean that Goddess Haruhi comes from where you come from?" he looked at his bride-to-be. "Is this true?"

Haruhi nodded, "We crashed here together," she said.

Shonen paused for a moment. "You must all come to my quarters. There we will discuss these matters," turning, his ceremonial heavy cape flapping around him, he strode back towards the wooden huts. Kyn took Haruhi's hand, leading her away; the twins close on the heels. Honey skipped along after them, Mori next to him.

"Tamaki are you coming?" Kyoya asked, waiting for the dazed Tamaki.

"Wh-yes! I'm coming- Haruhi daughter come back!" Tamaki came to his senses. "We'll sort this out Kyoya."

Kyoya smirked, "I don't doubt it Tamaki,"

* * *

_(inside Chief Shonen's Hut)_

Shonen reclined in his large wooden carved throne. "Goddess Haruhi has given us a great honour by coming to our village, but if you want to take her back with you…you must beat my son Kyn at something," he said. Kyn stood on his right hand side.

Tamaki's jaw dropped again.

Kyoya smirked, confident.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked curious, "What's this challenge then?" they asked in unison.

"Near here there is a cave. Inside the cave is a mysterious challenge that one of you young men will have to face alone. No one has ever come out of the cave victorious. If one of you enters and comes out alive with the red jewel of Reviol and victorious, then you may take Goddess Haruhi back to your land as your own prize." Shonen decreed, to much cheering from his own people.

Tamaki recovered slightly, "And if we don't come out alive and victorious?" he asked nervously, stepping forward.

"Then the Goddess shall marry my son. And you shall be slaves," Shonen revealed with a wave of his hand.

Tamaki had a hard time in understanding the challenge. "Me? A slave…impossible…" he whispered to himself.

"Of course, you could just leave now," Kyn offered offhandedly, "and my warriors might just spare your lives."

"We're not going anywhere without Haruhi!" the twins refuted hotly.

"Show us to this cave!" The Host Club cheered together, Mori and Kyoya looking on with grim expressions.

Shonen rose stately. "Come with me then," he said.

Kyn led the way out of the hut, glancing back to Haruhi, who motioned him on. The twins followed quickly, eager to pester the tall tribal warrior.

Tamaki, Mori and Honey all left too, Honey just managing to duck to avoid hitting the top of the doorframe, atop Mori's shoulders of course.

"Kyoya-senpai? Are you coming?" Haruhi hesitated by the door.

Kyoya looked up. "Yes, once I've finished looking in here," he said.

Haruhi waited patiently as Kyoya examined the hut. "Not quite to your tastes senpai?" she asked. "No laptops, internet, cars…"

"Would you have enjoyed it here?" Kyoya asked, inspecting a wooden bowl.

"Well, I still may enjoy it here," Haruhi muttered quietly.

"I'm hundred percent positive that the Host Club are not going to let you stay here. What would your father say? Tamaki would be in for it," Kyoya smirked and Haruhi smiled slightly.

"But to beat Kyn, the villagers tell me he is incredible at everything," Haruhi said, praying her voice did not sound too anxious.

"This Kyn may look…impressive," Kyoya said, pushing his glasses up his nose, "but Goliath met his match in someone smaller."

_Trust Kyoya to be confident, he probably could take him on single-handedly and still win…not that I would mind-Haruhi! Snap out of it! _Haruhi chastised herself.

Kyoya walked towards her and she felt her heart clench tightly in her chest. Her chocolate eyes watched him slowly as he past her heading for the door. He paused and looked back.

"Don't underestimate what anyone of us would do," Kyoya said seriously, "to beat Kyn and get us all home safe." _Do not underestimate what… I would do to stop this._

Haruhi held his sombre gaze for a moment, her hair fluttering around her shoulders as a warm flowery scented breeze wafted into the hut through the door Kyoya was holding open. She nodded once. "I won't forget," she said quietly. "Thank you, Kyoya-senpai,"

* * *

Haruhi, still in her wedding dress, fidgeted nervously. The Host Club had agreed to take the "Cave of Mysteries" challenge. One would have to enter, find the red jewel and then come out. Alive.

The remainder of the Host Club stood quietly beside Haruhi. Shonen had gathered the villagers together and they were all standing at the entrance to a dark and dingy cave. The entrance was small and offered not insight to what lay beyond; Mori would definitely have to stoop to enter. Overhanging rocks cast shadows over the ground, jutting out of the rock wall.

"So, which of you shall enter the cave?" Shonen demanded, thumping his staff on the ground.

Immediately, each member, save for one, of the Host Club stepped forward, "I will!" being shouted proudly out.

Mori did not shout, but stepped forward with the other four members.

"You cannot all go and time is running out," Shonen pointed out.

Tamaki jabbed his thumb at himself, "I'll go – I'm her father after all!" he said importantly, "stand back my loyal subjects!"

"No fair Tono – you can't use that excuse!" the twins argued back. "We're her best friends!"

"I wanna go!" Honey complained, tugging at Tamaki's sleeve.

Kyoya surveyed the rest of his friends coolly, refusing to take part in such petty arguing. His eyes flicked over to the subject of the debate who was standing a little way off, staring fixatedly at the entrance to the cave. Only one glance was needed. Kyoya turned away.

Out of her peripheral vision, Haruhi caught someone walking past her, heading towards the cave. She started forward, her mouth opening in a cry of surprise as she saw the back of the person recede into darkness.

"Kyoya-senpai!"

* * *

Haruhi sat on the soft grass in the clearing, plucking the green strands absentmindedly to take her mind away from thinking about something else. Strewing them in a random pattern in her lap she sighed, the slight breath sending them scattering away.

"Goddess Haruhi?" a voice asked, crouching down beside her. Damsel sat down beside her, head tilted to one side as she surveyed the supposed goddess.

"Damsel?" Haruhi asked surprised, selecting another strand, twisting it together with another.

"What is the matter? Are you worried for your lover?" Damsel questioned gently.

"Lover?!" Haruhi's head shot up. "He's not my lover! Kyoya-senpai's just a…" here she trailed off.

Damsel looked at Haruhi inquisitively. "Then what is he? Surely he would not have attempted the cave had you not been special to him," she reasoned.

"No, that's ridiculous," Haruhi sniffed, brushing something off her cheek. "He'll come out fine. Damn hay fever. It's just been three hours, that's all." She vigorously swept at her other cheek.

Damsel smiled, "You have a lot of faith in him. Do you…not wish to marry Kyn?" she asked tentatively.

Haruhi blinked, "I am not from anywhere near here- I would never fit in. I can't marry Kyn, whatever happens." She watched the hopeful look in Damsel's eyes brighten considerably.

"Then I shall wait with you until-"

"Kyoya-Senpai!" several voices cried out in surprise.

Haruhi's head snapped up as she swivelled around on the grass to face the cave, her eyes widening in surprise, her mouth miming the name on everyone else's lips as she struggled to her feet, Damsel supporting her elbow as both young women rapidly stood up.

Out of the cave, as cool and collected as usual, not one hair so much as ruffled, sauntered the Shadow King, polishing his glasses on one sleeve, the red gem clutched securely in his other hand.

Kyn and Shonen stood nearby the entrance to the cave as Kyoya approached them. "Here is what you asked for I believe," Kyoya said smugly, handing the chief the stone personally.

He turned away, feeling the awed and slightly incredulous stares of the chief and his son on his back. Ignoring them, he spotted a white clad figure hurrying towards him and Honey-senpai skidded to a halt, smiling up at him. "Kyoya-kun we thought you would never come out!" the small senior chirped.

"You have so little faith Honey-senpai," Hikaru chastised as he and Kaoru approached, Mori beside them.

"We never doubted that Kyoya-senpai would not return to us alive," Kaoru supplied.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow, "I'm glad to hear it," he informed the twins, a slight smirk on his lips.

The twins blanched backwards.

"Kyoya-kun!" Tamaki rejoiced, clapping his friend on the back. "Welcome back, so glad you could join us…after three hours!"

"Things take time Tamaki. You can't expect them to be done with a click of the fingers can you?" Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose. "Where is your patience and self control?"

"Right, anyway, we have some things to sort out with Chief Showy-shone- shin over there," Tamaki pointed out, grabbing the twins. "Let's go!" he said cheerfully. "Honey-senpai- let's see if we can't get any of that cake for you!"

"But Tono we wanna-"

"No time you troublesome twins- we're going this way!" Tamaki sang, dragging the twins along with him, Mori and Honey following the protesting duo.

"Kyoya-senpai?"

Kyoya turned to see the girl in question standing barely metres away from him.

"Haruhi. You'll be glad to see that-"

Whatever Kyoya had been about to say was cut off by the sudden and surprising act of two small arms wrapping themselves around him as Haruhi stepped forward to embrace him. _She's hugging me…Haruhi is hugging me? _Kyoya's eyes widened slightly behind his glasses. This was something he had not calculated on occurring. Indeed, he had expected her to be grateful definitely, but this? The Host Club Shadow King was at a loss.

"Haruhi…you're hugging me…" Kyoya pointed out slowly, unsure of how to react.

Immediately, Haruhi stepped back, releasing him, her cheeks a scarlet hue. "My apologies, Kyoya-senpai- I didn't mean to offend-"

"Haruhi stop it," Kyoya commanded.

Haruhi blinked, taken aback.

"Just be glad that we can all now leave, without this complicated talk of marriage," Kyoya said eventually, regaining his tight control on his emotions. "The others will have sorted something out with the village elder by now."

"I'm looking forward to going home," Haruhi revealed, releasing the breath she had been aware of holding. "Thank you," she said after a moment.

"Don't dwell on it," Kyoya told her. "Let's meet the others."

* * *

"So! We should be organising another wedding hm?" Chief Shonen said interestedly, glancing at Kyoya and Haruhi as they approached. "We can have another wedding carried out by this afternoon!"

"That will not be necessary," Kyoya said smoothly. "You see, where we come from, we're too young to get married," he explained.

Haruhi glanced over at Kyn who was staring at the floor, a somewhat forlorn expression on his smooth face. "No, there will be a wedding," she contradicted the shadow king.

Kyoya glanced sharply at her.

"Why doesn't Kyn marry Damsel?" Haruhi suggested. "She is a princess isn't she? And will make a far better wife for your son than I ever could. I can't weave, spin or do anything as Damsel can."

Damsel looked gratefully at Haruhi as the goddess laid Damsel's small hand atop of Kyn's much larger stronger one. A surprised look crossed Kyn's face, but he did not object, and tightened his grip of the hand in his, nodding slowly.

"It is as the goddess wishes," he said, bowing his head slightly, Damsel copying him.

Chief Shonen looked thoughtful. "An excellent proposition goddess Haruhi. Indeed, my son shall marry Damsel!" he decreed.

"And we must be going," Kyoya broke in smoothly.

"Indeed, if we don't want the whole of Japan out to look for us…our families must be going crazy!" Tamaki suddenly started. "They'll have put up 'missing people' posters, be searching trucks leaving the country, grounding all flights just to see their beloved young sons again. Except for Ranka-san of course!"

"Have a safe journey then, back to your land," Chief Shonen said wisely. "We must be preparing for the new wedding, are you sure you are not staying to join us?" he asked.

"No, we must really be going," Kaoru said politely.

"Back home pronto," Hikaru added.

"Home, home, home!" Honey sang, swinging his legs atop Mori's shoulders. "I'm taller than you!" he crowed triumphantly at Kyn who looked slightly bemused at the small senior. Damsel smiled and leant against her new husband's strong arm.

"Farewell then!" Chief Shonen said, as the Host Club began to leave, waving their goodbyes. "Take care goddess!"

Haruhi waved back as the Host Club departed from the clearing, stepping back out into the forest.

---

"So, Kyoya-senpai…you going to tell us what the brave mission you had to do involved?" Hikaru asked as the Host Club picked their way through the jungle back to where they had left the plane.

"No," Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Please, please, please tell us?" Kaoru prompted, batting his eyelashes sweetly.

"No," Kyoya said again. _How on earth could I retain my dignity if I told them all I had to do… was to beat some old monk at noughts and crosses and then proceeded to have a very intellectual conversation with him for the two hours and fifty remaining minutes?! _ Kyoya thought to himself. _For everyone it is better nobody else knew what happened in that cave…_

"At any rate, it seems that Haruhi not only owes a debt to this club but is now also Kyoya-senpai's prize!" Hikaru said slyly.

"I'm nobody's prize!" Haruhi said indignantly. _Rich bastards- in a debt and belonging to Kyoya-senpai…could life get any worse?_

"It could get better Haruhi," Kyoya said softly as he pushed back a hanging fern for the two of them to pass underneath.

Haruhi started. "Don't say things like that Kyoya-senpai!" she muttered back, taking a few quick steps forward to catch up with Mori who was leading the group, sacred burning stick from the sacred fire clutched tightly in one hand.

* * *

_(back in Japan- Host Club Activities Room)_

"Kyoya-senpai? Hey, Kyoya-senpai!" Haruhi raised her voice slightly.

Kyoya shook himself mentally and looked back at the young woman who was calling out his name. "What Haruhi?" he asked.

Haruhi was sitting across a small table from him, where Kyoya had been working at his laptop. They had been discussing the most recent race when Kyoya had suddenly gone quiet, staring at his laptop screen without moving.

"Is something the matter Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi asked warily.

Kyoya shook his head, pushing his glasses up his nose, "No there is no problem. I was just recalling something," Kyoya said, brushing away the subject.

"What?" Haruhi asked interestedly.

"Nothing for you to know about," Kyoya dismissed her question.

Haruhi stared at him.

"I was just thinking about the time when we were stranded in the jungle," Kyoya relented.

"That was a while back," Haruhi said astonished to why the Shadow King was suddenly bringing it up. "Why were you thinking of that?"

"For no reason in particular," Kyoya said lightly, refusing to reveal anymore.

"You seemed rather put out when we arrived and the pilot had fixed the radio and summoned another plane," Haruhi remembered smiling. "I heard that air traffic control in Hokkaido seemed to be having difficulties with staffing after that."

"With several key staff missing I wouldn't be surprised," Kyoya said ambiguously.

"Kyoya-senpai!" Haruhi exclaimed. "You didn't did you?"

Kyoya taped something in on his keyboard. "Tamaki is about to enter the room," he informed the natural rookie host. "I suggest you prepare for club activities, your debt still has to be paid off before you leave school."

Haruhi growled under her breath. "Whenever it seems like we're making headway,"

"What was that?" Kyoya asked.

"Nothing at all," Haruhi said quickly.

"I thought as much," Kyoya smirked.

The door to Music Room Three was flung open as Tamaki strode in, flicking back his radiant blonde hair and dazzling the young ladies in the room who had been eagerly awaiting his presence. Haruhi rose and went over to a group of them, sitting down and easily sliding into conversation with them.

"More headway then you realise Haruhi," Kyoya sighed, shutting his laptop lid.

* * *

**oh my gosh what a busy week I've had…so difficult to type this up and not make it crappy. I wanted a good ending- I hope you all enjoyed the end of the filler. I feel drained- mentally as well from all the tests I've been doing. I apologise if this is not up to usual standard. But continue to review and make it all better! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**AldabaranFox**


	16. Chapter 16

**

* * *

**

I hope you all had a good holiday and Happy New Year! 2009…wow- it still boggles my mind about how fast last year actually went…Now all I have to look forward to is a scary bunch of exams. How sad.

**Anyway- apologies for not updating sooner- I've been very busy with family and relatives visiting from all over the place. Here we are back on track *no pun intended* with Haruhi's race and Kyoya's general knowledge quiz. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 16- Of Haruhi's Woes**

_Ouran High School-Third Music Room- the day before the 100m sprint and general knowledge qu__iz_

"So Haruhi, how do you like to prepare for your race?" one wealthy Ouran young lady asked as she delicately placed her teacup back in its china saucer. Her other friend, with long blonde hair, leant in eagerly.

Haruhi scratched the back of her neck offhandedly, "I don't really have a particular way of preparing," she admitted to their disappointment. "I guess I'll just get out there and run."

"Are you sure you don't have any lucky charms or special routine?" the second pressed, smoothing her blonde hair back from her face. "All famous athletes have their own little habits. We could make Haruhi a lucky charm ourselves!"

_I'm not a famous athlete…or an athlete at all in any case, _Haruhi thought inwardly. "You don't need to go to that much trouble. I would just be grateful for all of your support during the race," she amended quickly, placating the saddened girls.

"Haru-chan always has our support!" Honey declared as he passed by atop Mori's shoulders to where their customers were sitting waiting for them. Haruhi smiled gratefully at the small senior who beamed back enthusiastically before laying his eyes on the cakes that had been prepared for him.

"Haruhi-kun…which of the hosts do you think you get on with the best?" the third girl asked, who had been rather reserved throughout their conversation and not offered any comments of her own.

Haruhi blinked, taken aback by the sudden question. "Get on with the best?"

The two other girls stared at their friend for a moment before looking expectantly at Haruhi. "Go on Haruhi-kun which one is it? Is it Tamaki-senpai? Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin?"

Starting to feel hot under the collar, Haruhi found herself thoughtfully contemplating unexpected the question. "It's hard to say…" she trailed off, glancing around the third music room, watching the other hosts at their work. "We're all get along well together," she smiled.

"Please Haruhi-kun, tell us more than that!" the blonde prompted. "Could it be Honey-senpai? Mori-senpai?"

"Or even Kyoya-senpai?" the name was said in hushed tones but Haruhi still froze in alarm.

"What makes you say that? I'm just as friendly with Kyoya-senpai as Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai and everyone else," Haruhi said quickly, checking that said host was not in the immediate vicinity.

"Kyoya-senpai always seems a little… reticent around other people," one of the girls commented, picking up her teacup to examine the delicate lilac floral pattern painted on the white china.

Haruhi shifted uncomfortably, "Well, you could say that- Kyoya-senpai certainly is-"

"Certainly is what Haruhi?"

In shock, Haruhi jumped in her seat at the sound of the voice behind her. Turning her head ever so slowly, she noticed the third Ootori son was standing behind her red sofa, his black note book open and pen poised keenly.

"I wasn't saying anything Kyoya-senpai," Haruhi protested, waving her hands in denial.

Kyoya deliberately wrote something down. "If you say so Haruhi. And that's another two thousand yen for the saucer you just knocked off the table," he added, continuing passed the group to visit the other hosts.

Haruhi's mouth was still slightly open as she bent down to pick up the pieces of the shattered saucer. _How does he have the uncanny ability to appear from nowhere and just startle me like that! Well done Haruhi, at this rate you'll never be free with the debt you keep adding! _

"Haruhi be careful of the sharp-" the blonde girl began worriedly as Haruhi collected the fragments.

"Ouch!"

* * *

Six male heads immediately turned at the sound of pain Haruhi emitted as she cradled her hand, dropping the piece of china she had just picked up off the floor and managed to slice her palm on the sharp edge.

At the sight of the red beads of blood blossoming upon Haruhi's palm the blonde girl sitting opposite her fainted away in her friend's arms. The third stood up sharply, letting out Haruhi's name in a cry of dismay.

"Haruhi? Are you alright?" the twins had dropped their brotherly love act instantly and come across to where Haruhi was, leaning over from behind the sofa, examining the cut hand.

"My darling! Is it serious? Will you need a transfusion? I am willing to be my beloved's donor!" Tamaki verified, sitting down beside Haruhi and taking her hand in his own as she struggled to keep him away.

"It's ok! Takashi has the first aid box! Nurse Takashi!" Honey said excitedly as he and Mori approached, Mori baring the small green first aid box.

"Hurry and help before Haruhi is drained of blood!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"I seriously doubt that would happen," Kyoya corrected his melodramatic friend, taking the box from Mori and opening it. "Please first take our fainted guests to a less crowded area where they can revive themselves with these," he handed Tamaki a small vial of smelling salts. "Hikaru and Kaoru can you help him?"

Tamaki, protesting about wanting to stay at his daughter's side, and Hikaru, muttering about someone selfishness, both followed Kaoru who led to the two light-headed young women to a quieter area of the room. Without anyone particularly noticing, all of the customers had somehow gravitated to where Haruhi was.

"Isn't Kyoya-senpai so clever when it comes to medical technicalities?" one girl whispered to her friend. "If only I had fainted then I would want Kyoya-senpai to revive me!"

Taking some cotton wool, Kyoya held out his hand, waiting for Haruhi to show him hers.

Despite her protests, which were silenced by Kyoya's stern look, Haruhi slowly extended her hand, uncurling her fingers to reveal the sliced palm. _What's Kyoya-senpai doing? I could have easily bandaged this myself…_

Methodically, Kyoya took the cotton wool and dipping it in a small bowl of disinfectant that "Nurse Mori" had provided, proceeded to clean the "grave wound".

A collected sigh was released from the on looking girls; all rapturously watching as Kyoya carefully cleaned the cut and asked Mori to pass him the bandages. Taking the dressings, he carefully held the bandage and began winding it around Haruhi's hand, tucking in the edges neatly.

_It had to be Haruhi didn't it? How careless….she should be more careful._

Finished, he curled Haruhi's fingers around the dressing and pushed the hand back to its owner. "I think our patient will live," he said dryly, standing and placing the bandages back into the green first aid box, closing it with a snap.

"We don't get to use these?" Honey asked rather downcast. Heads turned to find the small boy clutching a pair of defibrillators.

There was silence for a few moments…bemused hosts and startled guests just staring at the senior.

"Honey-senpai where did you find those?" an incredulous Hikaru asked, peering over Honey's shoulder, bored of tending to fainted girls.

"You know they are quite dangerous," Kaoru cautioned, having come to retrieve an AWOL Hikaru and haul him back to his duties.

"I don't think we'll be needing those Honey-senpai," Kyoya said smoothly. "If that is all…" he left the group to return the first aid box to its place.

There was a burst of applause from their audience as Kyoya's handiwork was admired from various different angles as Haruhi was pressed with questions on how she was feeling.

"Does it hurt Haruhi? Do you need a lollipop?" Honey asked sympathetically, the defibrillators disappearing from his grasp- taken away by a responsible Mori, holding out a wrapped up sweet, which Haruhi politely refused.

"I'm fine, it's only a cut hand, I think I can manage," she reassured her remaining customers who looked on with alarmed expressions.

"You don't need to lie down?" Kaoru asked.

"Do you have a fever coming on?" Hikaru placed on hand on his own forehead and the other on Haruhi's.

"You are all over exaggerating what happened!" Haruhi snapped, frustrated with the way she was being treated like she was about to break into a thousand pieces. "Stop being mother hens! I have no fever and don't need my temperature taken!" she backed away as Hikaru and Kaoru approached with a thermometer in hand.

"But Haruhi – you allowed Kyoya-senpai to bandage your hand without protesting!" Hikaru moaned. "Such favouritism!"

"Why can't we play nurses and doctors and treat you until you are better?" Kaoru suggested, both twins raising an identical eyebrow.

Haruhi frowned. "It wasn't favouritism. I'm in no mood to play any of your games," she informed the twins. "I'm going home."

She stood up, tentatively wiggling her fingers. Bidding goodbye and a wishing a speedy recovery to her revitalised female customers she collected her school bags and exited the third music room.

* * *

Walking through the quiet school along the deserted corridors, absentmindedly swinging her bag in her good hand, Haruhi mulled over the last few minutes' events.

"Really…I might have broken my leg for all the treatment they were giving me. It was barely larger than a paper cut." Haruhi muttered. "I'm more angry at myself for breaking that saucer." She clenched her fist and then winced as she scrunched the tender skin. _Note to self…I will not be punching anyone in the near future…_

"I wonder why Kyoya-senpai bandaged my hand like that- I could have managed by myself," she wondered aloud, taking a left and walking down a flight of stairs, looking up as she always did at the shimmering chandelier that hung above, light glittering off the thousands of little glass panes.

"If you wanted an insisting Tamaki to bandage your hand you could have said something," Kyoya's voice said from the bottom of the stairs where he was leaning against the wall, notebook out again.

Haruhi said nothing as she continued down the stairs, looking as though she was accustomed now to Kyoya's sudden appearances.

Kyoya watched her coming towards him and smirked softly. _I thought not-Haruhi you're too easy to read sometimes. _

"Thank you very much, Kyoya-senpai," Haruhi said stiffly as she passed him, not stopping to talk.

"You're welcome Haruhi. I might even deduct a small sum from the bill I gave you earlier- just for compensation. But should clumsiness be compensated?" Kyoya asked, still writing.

Haruhi stopped. "It was not my fault in the first place that the saucer smashed. If you hadn't of-"

"I did not knock the saucer off the table. There's no use trying to pin the blame." Kyoya commented, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, shielding his eyes.

"You…I…why…" Haruhi tried, struggling to get the words out. "Good evening Kyoya-senpai," she managed, turning and walking off down the corridor.

Kyoya merely raised an eyebrow and got out his phone as he started walking back up the stairs. _Her petulant frown could almost be considered endearing…_

* * *

The next morning, Haruhi redressed her hand, after her reassuring her father for the hundredth time that, no- she did not need to visit a hospital over such an insignificant accident. He had been nearly as bad as Tamaki…though not quite as he was her father and it was expected.

Satisfied it was healing nicely; Haruhi collected her already packed school bag and reluctantly picked up her sports bag containing her kit for the race later that day. Maybe she could use the hand injury as an excuse…_Yes Haruhi-like you're running on your hands. You'll let down the whole team. And after Senpai's loss we need all the wins we can get._

Waving goodbye to Ranka-san, she shut the door to their apartment behind her and headed down the stairs to street level. There was a loud car horn honk behind her and she rolled her eyes. _Drivers, already frustrated this early in the morning…_She continued walking thinking nothing more on it.

Another loud honk from behind her, closer this time, made her pause. Turning slowly around she saw a black limousine crawling along behind the road behind her. She sighed. _Do rich people really have nothing better to do with their lives but annoy other people? _She wondered as the door opened and Tamaki climbed out, followed by the twins and Honey and Mori.

_No Kyoya-senpai?_ Haruhi noticed immediately as her fellow hosts walked towards her.

"Haruhi! We've come to escort you to school!" Tamaki beamed, reaching her first and placing an arm around her shoulders. "Is your hand better, here- take her bags," he took her bags from her and handed them to the chauffeur. "We couldn't let an injured person try to get to school by herself."

"Hey give those back-" Haruhi began, trying to go after the uniformed driver who was taking her bags to the car. "Yes, it's fine Senpai," she stressed, hiding her hand behind her back.

"Come on Tono- we don't want to be late for school. This detour took longer than planned." Hikaru and Kaoru said tiredly, both yawning simultaneously and moving back to the limousine. Honey, halfway through eating a cream cake, nodded in agreement, his mouth full. Mori with a napkin wiped the crumbs from around his mouth.

"Where's Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi asked as she ducked to slide into the car, sinking into the soft leather seats. "No thank you- I've had breakfast," she said as Honey offered her a cream cake from the plate he was holding.

"He said something about 'Haruhi won't appreciate it' and 'other business to attend to'," Tamaki said offhandedly, waving away the question as though it were meaningless.

Haruhi leant back in her seat, strapping herself in. _I hope he's not angry with me from last night…an angry Kyoya is a dangerous one, _she pondered as the black car, which had attracted the many usual stares from her neighbours, smoothly cut into the morning traffic, heading for Ouran Academy.

* * *

_Ouran Race Track_

"Welcome back to our next exciting instalment of the Ouran sports sub-races!" Renge Houshakuji announced brightly to a delighted audience of fans and the sports teams. "We are going to proceed with the hundred metre sprint."

Haruhi shuddered in anticipation as she glanced at the the other teams around her. Several participants were already enthusiastically stretching, jumping up and down on the spot or having pep talks with the other members of their teams.

_Why did I have to pull out this damn ribbon?_ Haruhi cursed, tightly squeezing the green ribbon in her good fist.

"In the mean time, the general knowledge quiz will be taking place in the marquee on the grass in the centre of the running track." Renge added, pointing to where a large white tent had been set up in the middle of the track where javelin and shot put usually took place.

"Now, will the holders of the green ribbons please step forward!" Renge directed from her little stage that had been put up. She had her own microphone and umbrella to shade her from the already quite warm sun.

Pushed gently in the back by a grinning Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Haruhi stumbled forward to take her place on the track. She had not seen Kyoya-senpai all morning, and had been hoping to wish him good luck for his 'race'. Not that he would need it…or probably appreciate it, Haruhi decided.

"Go Haru-chan!" Honey cheered excitedly from where he was standing with Mori. Mori waved the flag that he was holding, once left, once right.

Haruhi waved resignedly back at the cheerful senior, and noticed to that Tamaki was also absent. He was probably with Kyoya-senpai at the General Knowledge Tent.

"Please take your positions."

Watching the other boys eagerly get into their sprint start positions, Haruhi awkwardly crouched down and copied them, glancing at the boy on her left. In her tracksuit bottoms she felt stifling.

_Oh kami…_

* * *

Kyoya sat still in his chair while Tamaki fidgeted beside him. Pushing his glasses up his nose, he tried to ignore the annoying sighing and stretching of the Host Club King beside him, instead focusing on the task in hand, which in a few moments would be his general knowledge quiz. In the distance he could see the small figures of the sprinters gathered around Renge's stage and just about hear her voice.

"Tamaki stop twitching," Kyoya reproached, irritated now.

"But Haruhi's race is going to start and I want to wish her well," Tamaki said, changing his position again. "Why did I volunteer to come with you? What support do you need?"

Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose, "I think Haruhi will benefit not having you cheer her on."

"Did you wish her good luck?" Tamaki asked, glancing sideways at the cool host beside him, watching him interestedly.

"No, there's no such thing as good luck. She will either succeed- which is unlikely, or fail which is more probable," Kyoya stated. "Fortuity is simply something out of a person's control." He looked away, reclining in his comfortable chair that had been provided for the contestants. Other students who had unfortunately drawn the black ribbon were all sitting close by, regretting having putting themselves into the event that Ootori Kyoya excelled in.

Everyone knew the likely outcome of the General Knowledge Quiz.

"Kyoya you're so mean…" Tamaki moaned. "My poor daughter gets no support from the person she-" he paused as he felt Kyoya's sharp eyes on him. "From her friends I mean," he finished weakly.

"You fail to think outside the box sometimes Tamaki," Kyoya reminded his friend. "I'm sure you will be able to see Haruhi race."

"Could Ootori Kyoya please come forward," Akira Komatsuzawa announced, president of the Newspaper Club and one of the senior students from the judging panel, consisting of two female senior students.

Smoothly, Kyoya rose and took his place in front of the three judges, looking as cool in the hot tent as though he had momentarily stepped out of a fully air-conditioned room. Tamaki waited in his chair a little way back.

Akira shuffled some cards in front of him. "I personally," he began, shifting up his own glasses, "have created this quiz as Renge-chan directed. Do not think I have chosen easy questions Ootori!" he warned.

Kyoya said nothing as he waited for the first question.

"Now, what is the capital of Mongolia?"

* * *

Haruhi waited as Renge stood ready with her starter gun poised.

"Cover the ears," Renge instructed the young man behind her, pointing the gun up in the air. He obediently covered his ears.

Renge looked exasperated. "I meant cover my ears!" she screeched, the boy blanching at her sudden angry outburst. Recovering, he stepped forwards and put his hands over her ears.

"Men," Renge muttered. "Good luck everybody!" she called. Her finger squeezed the trigger of the gun. "Go!"

* * *

"Ulaanbaatar," Kyoya said without hesitating.

"Correct!" one of the female judges on Akira's right squealed delightedly. "Well done!"

Akira slumped slightly in his chair, "That was an easy one Ootori," he dismissed the questions casually. "Now, which United States Presidents are featured at Mount Rushmore?"

* * *

Half the boys started forwards as Renge shouted 'Go'. However, there was silence from the gun.

"Why did it not fire?" Renge demanded, shaking the plastic firearm. "Why did it not work?"

The boy behind her removed his hands from her ears. "I don't know Renge-sama," he apologised as the boys who had started the race moved back to the beginning of the track.

"We can't start the race until the gun works. This has to be done properly!" Renge complained with a pout . Hurriedly, the boy took the gun before Renge could attempt to fire it again.

"I shall fetch another at once," he said miserably, placing the gun in its box and quickly departing.

Haruhi sighed. _Not more waiting around?_

The competitors stood, shaking cramped arms and legs from having remained in a tense position for too long a period of time. Haruhi rose too, rubbing her knees where the tarmac had imprinted little patterns on them.

"Go Haru-chan!" Honey cried from where the remainder of the Host Club were waiting on the edge of the track. There was a mass of yellow behind them, all seated in the stands, waving all assortments of flags.

* * *

"Presidents George Washington, Thomas Jefferson, Theodore Roosevelt and Abraham Lincoln," Kyoya answered promptly, taking no time in thinking about the answer.

"That's the right answer again!" the girl to Akira's left clapped enthusiastically.

"Is it only me who wants Ootori to fail here?" Akira muttered to himself. "Don't be so smug yet- here's your next one: it occurs Once in a minute, Twice in a week and Once in a Year- what is it?"

Kyoya smirked, "You've digressed to riddles now? Is that very fair?"

"Just answer it Ootori or you fail!" Akira said hotly.

* * *

With a new starting gun, Renge took her position adjacent to the sprinters. "Alright then- on your marks…"

Haruhi tensed as the other boys around her moved back into the starting position, eyes all trained on the finish line, only 100 metres away. _Only 100m…it will only take up a minute of my life…maximum, _Haruhi encouraged herself. _Hardly anything when you look at the bigger picture._

"Renge-sama, Renge-sama!"

Renge lowered the gun, her brow crinkling in annoyance. "What is it now?" she demanded.

"The referee at the end of the line has just fainted, do we have another?" the girl asked, panting after her little run across to Renge's stand.

Renge balled her fists. "Why isn't anything going right?" she shouted.

Haruhi sighed exasperatedly. "I just want this over with…"

* * *

"The answer is the letter 'e'. You will find that it appears once in a minute, twice in a week and once in a year," Kyoya said smugly, moving his glasses further up his nose.

Akira silently cursed, scrunching up his fists. "You think you're clever Ootori but think again. How many floors are there in the Empire State Building?"

"102."

"What does a Lepidopterist study?"

"Butterflies."

"Globe and Jerusalem are types of what?"

"Artichoke."

"When Honey-senpai ran over Mori-senpai…" Akira looked incredulously at the card, "I didn't add this question…who put this in here…"

Both his female companions looked away simultaneously, wide smiles on their faces.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow.

Akira cleared his throat again, "Er, when Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka was run over by Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka, how many bowls of rice did Renge-chan declare she would eat?"

Kyoya looked amused, "Five," he recalled simply.

Akira slumped on the table, throwing the card over his shoulder.

"The word ovine relates to-"

"Sheep," Kyoya answered before Akira could finish.

Seething, Akira threw the card of his shoulder as his fellow judges clapped excitedly.

"The fourth largest planet in our-"

"Neptune," Kyoya cleaned his glasses.

"Which two letters in scrabble carry 10 points each?"

"Q or Z," Kyoya replied. "Do you have anything else to ask? This is rather tedious."

Akira stood up sharply, knocking his chair backwards. "It'll finish when I say it's finished! My quiz will not be defeated!" at the shocked looks from his fellow judges he rearranged his glasses, straightened his tie and sat down again.

"Who wrote Great Expectations?"

"Charles Dickens,"

"What's the highest number you can score with three darts?"

"180 points,"

The cards kept flying over Akira's shoulder as the questions fired at Kyoya picked up speed, as the pile behind the judges mounted. Kyoya coolly replied to each without a moment's hesitation, to the bafflement of everyone else.

"Where does he store this information?" one person whispered to his friend.

"Kyoya-senpai is the best!" one girl beamed, clasping her hands together.

"Go Kyoya! You have this in the bag!" Tamaki cheered gleefully, jumping from his chair to perform a little victory dance to the amusement of the others sitting close by. "At this rate we may be able to see Haruhi race!"

Finally, Akira threw down his last card in defeat, Kyoya surveying him with a triumphant air about him.

"Don't think you've won Ootori," Akira said bitterly, "You have five seconds to work out…fifteen multiplied by thirty-nine, divided by three, add thirty and square root," he reeled off the numbers at break-neck speed.

Kyoya smiled. "The answer is fifteen," he announced, moments after Akira had uttered the sum.

Akira's mouth dropped open as he gaped at Kyoya. With great difficulty he gathered himself together. "It seems I underestimated you Ootori. Fear not though, it shall not happen again. Leave- I have nothing further to test you on." He sat down heavily.

Nodding politely to the other two judges who clapped loudly, Kyoya moved towards Tamaki, who froze at the glare on his friend's face as his dance faltered.

"Now we may go and see Haruhi's race," Kyoya relented.

Tamaki whooped loudly. "My daughter- daddy is on his way!"

Kyoya straightened his tie. "If everything has gone to plan, then the race shouldn't have started yet."

Tamaki gave Kyoya a sideways glance, though said nothing. _That crafty Kyoya…cares more than he would like to admit…_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review! **

**Thanks for reading everyone!**

**AldabaranFox**


	17. Chapter 17

**My apologies for not updating sooner- I've been literally bogged down with work and could not see anything over my piles of books! Exams are already approaching- help! I had hoped to have put this up around the start of Chinese New Year (it fits with part of the story) but it was not to be. Lol it's over a month after! My apologies my loyal readers!**

**This chapter also took me ages for some reason…probably because I kept scrapping it because it just wasn't right. This chapter was hard. Very hard. :S**

**Also- I have decided to change Haruhi's race to a 400m race…it makes more sense for what I am planning…putting Haruhi in more misery and enabling more hilarious Host Club situations. So there. And Kyoya/Haruhi moments.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17- The Host Club get Crafty**

_(Ouran Running Track- Boys 100m sprint)_

Unhurried, Kyoya walked towards where the green ribbon race had dissolved into the 'organised' chaos he had planned. Behind him, Tamaki was fretting about being late; coaxing the third Ootori to quicken his pace or risk missing it all.

"Tamaki stop worrying," Kyoya frowned as Tamaki skittered around him, trying to drag him faster over to the spectator stands.

"But we'll be late- and how will I ever be able to explain to Haruhi?" Tamaki pouted, standing still for a moment and letting Kyoya pass him. "Come on!" he picked up the pace again, urging Kyoya forward.

"Kyoya-senpai? Tono?" the twins said in surprise as the two second years arrived at the stands.

"What about your general knowledge test?" Kaoru asked, looking expectant.

"It's over already?" Hikaru looked surprised. "Kyoya-senpai- we know you're good but did you really have to?"

"It was completed satisfactorily," Kyoya said, sitting down beside a silent Mori, a small smug smile playing at his lips.

"Come on Hikaru- hand it over," Kaoru nudged his twin. Reluctantly, Hikaru retrieved a crisp note from his pocket and slipped it into his brother's hand, who looked very smug as he pocketed it.

"Haru-chan's race hasn't even started yet," Honey piped up from where he was sitting, balancing precariously atop several cushions to enable the small senior to see over the person in front's head. "You're lucky you got here in time. Renge also made a new announcement."

"Really?" Tamaki asked, sitting down. "What?"

"Well….apparently, they got some complaints saying that it isn't such a show of manliness if they only do 100m. So they changed it to a whole lap of the track," Hikaru explained.

"Not manly enough? Not manly enough?! I'll give them manly!" Tamaki leapt to his feet. "What's wrong with my Haruhi's manliness?"

"Haruhi has to be the most unmanly man out of everyone," Kaoru decided.

"Haruhi is so not- maybe you're right…" Tamaki relented, slumping back in his seat.

"Haru-chan will be ok Tama-chan," Honey said excitedly, looking up at Mori.

Kyoya detected a slight wink pass between the two seniors and raised an eyebrow. So he had not been the only one planning something. The other members of the Host Club also had tricks up their respective lilac coat sleeves.

"She probably will," Tamaki exclaimed, sitting down in the middle of his team. "But they've had some…problems?" he asked nonchalantly.

The twins, Honey and Mori all nodded together.

"First the starter gun wouldn't fire," Honey said excitedly.

"Then the referee at the end line fainted due to the heat," Kaoru added.

"Don't forget that the laser board with the results on failed," Hikaru prompted.

"There were several false starts," Mori stated.

"The starting blocks got stuck too," Honey mentioned.

"Renge-chan nearly blew her top!" Hikaru and Kaoru chuckled together. "We just watched her running after her poor assistant as though she were possessed or had tentacles growing out of her head!"

Tamaki glanced at Kyoya who had his laptop out and was busy typing on the black keys, unaware of what else was going on around him. One finger hovered over the enter button before he firmly pressed it.

"Well the laser board's come back online!" Hikaru said, pointing to the large score board set up opposite the stands for the spectators to get close up photos of the runners, which was indeed flickering miraculously back to life. "You two were just in time…"

"What a coincidence…" Tamaki muttered to himself, sending another suspicious look at Kyoya who was shutting down his laptop a composed smile in place.

---

_(Down on the track)_

Renge sighed in relief as her giant board came magically back to life. Gesturing wildly for her dilapidated assistant to pass her the microphone she smoothed down her slightly untamed hair and stood back on the stage.

"Thank you for waiting, we had some…technical faults down here," Renge explained, glaring at her withering assistant. "Anyway- we are ready now-finally-to complete the green ribbon race! Which, as was announced a little earlier has been changed to include a complete lap of this track."

There were cheers from the stands as ribbons and flags were vigorously waved.

Haruhi sighed. _After nearly an hour of waiting around and all…_she walked towards where the other competitors were standing at the line, stretching their muscles for the last time, jumping up and down on the spot and all looking very athletic.

She stretched her leg muscles gingerly, not wanting them to cramp up at such a critical time. Suddenly, she felt herself lose her balance as a larger body collided with hers. Pain lanced through her knee as a sharp studded foot swiped past it, slicing the skin.

Immediately, Haruhi clutched the back of her other knee, looking around to see who had knocked into her. Pulling her fingers away, she noticed the blood trickling down the back of her leg. Inwardly she groaned. _This is not what I need…_she winced in pain as she extended her right leg, tentatively testing it. The skin protested mutely at this and Haruhi hung her head, resting her forehead on her sore knee.

_I can't just let the Host Club down like this…_

She gingerly fingered the small sporting goggles that Honey-senpai had run down to give her, explaining that running at high speeds tended to make your eyes water and to protect them goggles must be worn. She had refused to wear the rubber ring that Honey had tried to pass on, saying it would make her lighter and run faster. Or the rubber shoes with springs. They were a health hazard if there ever was one. If only to keep the senior happy she had accepted the goggles.

_It'll be better in a minute; it'll be fine…Who did it though? Was it an accident? _

Shakily, she stood up, ignoring the pain and the complaining from her leg. Experimenting, she rocked forward and backward on the leg. It would be fine.

_Thank the gods that Tamaki-senpai and Kyoya-sen…they're here?! _Glancing up at the stands, expecting to only see four of her team, she saw six, the blonde president and a raven haired shadow king sitting comfortably. _Damn…this is going to be so embarrassing…_

---

_(Up in the stands with the Host Club)_

"Haruhi doesn't look too happy," Kaoru noted, peering down at their team member.

"Poor Haru-chan- she's been made to wait for ages. She's probably hungry," Honey suggested taking a large bite out of the small cake Mori had produced for him to snack on. "I bet she's glad of my goggles," he said to no one in particular.

Kyoya frowned, Haruhi's composition had somehow changed. He had seen her collide with someone but nothing had come of it. The large boy had moved on without a backward look.

"We could always swap her out? Get one of us to run it?" Hikaru proposed suddenly.

Tamaki stood up sharply. "I would volunteer to swap places with my daughter any time to keep her safe," he declared.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose, the sun glinting off of them. "Do you not remember the last time you had a bright idea like that?" he asked. "Everyone saw right through you immediately."

Tamaki blushed, his face turning a cherry tomato red as he sank back into his seat.

"That was hilarious though!" Hikaru chuckled, leaning against Kaoru who was also laughing. "To see Tono's face when he realised how his amazing plan had actually backfired!"

"We should just see what Haruhi decides to do," Kyoya ended the plan swiftly.

---

(_Down on the track- Haruhi)_

"I can't do this…I can't do this…I really can't do this…"Haruhi muttered to herself, placing her feet on the starting blocks, the goggles firmly in place. In actual fact, she felt foolish wearing them; there were some sideways glances from her fellow contestants, which she shrugged and smiled weakly back at in reply. Her knee throbbed angrily in such a position.

Renge was getting ready with her brand new firing gun. "You had better have sorted out all the problems!" she warned the cowering young man behind her, who nodded fervently.

"Right then, are we all ready?" Renge asked the crowd, the answering roar nearly deafening her. "Right," she continued brightly, "on your marks!"

Haruhi crouched ready.

"Go!"

With a bang the starting gun fired violently, sending the athletes lurching forward.

---

_(Stands- Host Club)_

"Look- Haruhi…Haruhi's not doing too well…" Hikaru said disappointedly literally as the gun fired.

"Hikaru the race has just started- give Haruhi some time at least," Kaoru nudged his twin comfortingly.

"Patience Hikaru-kun!" Honey-senpai chimed in, jumping up and down on his chair, sending a sideways glance at Mori.

Kyoya in turn sent a side look at the small senior, an eyebrow raised. _Goggles…what could Honey-senpai have been thinking of giving a pair of goggles to Haruhi? Is he planning something too? _

The lead racers were already approaching the first bend in the track and Haruhi was noticeably lagging behind already.

There were suddenly several succinct, sharp, loud bangs from the track and great wafts of smoke rose up from the ground as red sparks leapt up and down, crackling merrily.

"What in the world?" Hikaru and Kaoru shouted as the Host Club bolted to their feet with the rest of the stunned crowd.

"Yippee!" Honey cheered, clapping his hands in delight.

"Honey-senpai, what was that?" Kyoya asked.

"Firecrackers!" Honey happily divulged in the secret he had been bursting to tell ever since he and Mori had buried them near the track. "They're to cheer Haruhi on!"

"I think you may have used too many…" Kyoya muttered as the sharp cracks continued, red sparkles glittering in the air.

Hikaru shook his head in amazement. "I never knew he cared _that_ much," he nudged Kaoru.

"Maybe he got bribed with something…" Kaoru hazarded, noticing the secret high-five between the Host Club President and the senior; the secret trading of a strawberry iced cake.

"Look- Haruhi's in the lead!" Tamaki said in excitement.

Indeed, as the clouds of smoke wafted gently to the sidelines, Haruhi could be seen emerging first, ahead of the competition who stumbled on behind her, rubbing their eyes.

"It seems that the firecrackers have an unexpected side effect," Kyoya noted. Indeed the smoke generated from the small fireworks had by chance been blown over the track, smothering the runners.

"How come Haruhi isn't affected by the smoke?" Honey asked.

"Goggles," Mori answered simply.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow. _Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai planned something…this may turn out to be a very interesting race._

---

Coughing to clear her lungs from the smoke, Haruhi ran on, her knee objecting to the movements it was being made to do. The pain was burning at the back of her mind. Heart still hammering in shock from the firecrackers that had unexpectedly gone off, Haruhi jogged on. Luckily, she had been far enough behind not to have been partially deafened by the bangs; the goggles too had come in very useful in stopping her eyes watering due to the smoke.

_I can't…must not stop…_Haruhi thought,_ I'll ice it when it's over…_ She glanced back over her shoulder and saw her competition picking themselves up out of the smoke, Renge's amplified voice was shrieking with delighted confusion over the loudspeaker system, echoing over the stands.

"If Kyoya-senpai does not cut a quarter, no half of my debt then the Host Club are dead!" she said through gritted teeth, her right leg rigid with around the track now, Haruhi saw to her left the mass of stands and the spectators all on their feet, waving brightly coloured flags. Pleading with her knee to give a bit more she sprinted onwards, aware that her competition was slowly gaining on her again.

----

Snatching a pair of binoculars that Hikaru had been holding, Tamaki peered through them. "Haruhi's lead is being shortened!" He slipped his hand into his trouser pocket and withdrew a walkie-talkie. "Activate phase 2!"

Honey-senpai cheered loudly at this, waving his flag vigorously.

"What in the-" Hikaru and Kaoru laughed.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose. This sounded familiar.

"Look! Look!" Renge was on her feet again, microphone buzzing. "Haruhi-kun look out!"

* * *

Haruhi paused midstride, her knee screeching in agony and behind her saw a giant, red and gold paper dragon starting to move across the track, its giant ornate head bobbing up and down as its body slithered after it, bells tinkling as it moved. "What on earth?" she muttered, slowing down. Underneath the paper she could see feet shuffling forwards and backwards, moving the dragon along.

"Keep going Haruhi-kun!" she heard Renge's voice shout in encouragement, blaring out through the speakers and reverberating around the grounds.

Startled, Haruhi turned and kept on running approaching the last corner, her chest constricting as she struggled to supply her aching muscles with oxygen.

_Really can't…go any further…_Haruhi felt her resolve to keep running through the pain crumbling. She could see the finish line no more than thirty metres ahead and her heart sank. Her knee was now positively screaming at her to stop before any damage it sustained became permanent.

---

"A Chinese Dragon?" Kyoya asked sceptically.

Tamaki shrugged. "It was left over from the celebrations we had - I specially ordered it. I couldn't have it go to waste? And everyone seems to appreciate it," he indicated to the laughing crowds. "Have you ever seen a Chinese Dragon Dance before Kyoya? It's amazing! With all the music and the bells and the colours and the…" he began to rant, ticking off the list on his fingers, a dreamy look in his eyes.

"It's covered the width of the track," Kaoru said, pointing down at the racetrack.

"Haruhi's got it in the bag now!" Hikaru whooped.

"Something tells me Haruhi is not going to be impressed." Kyoya said, opening his laptop again.

Tamaki looked forlorn. "Don't say such things! Haruhi will be grateful that we've helped her like this!" he argued.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow, "Haruhi is not the type of person to do something by half. You know how independent…" he paused.

Tamaki glanced at him, unsure of why Kyoya had stopped.

"There's something wrong," Kyoya muttered, getting to his feet.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked concerned too, "Haruhi's right leg doesn't look good," Hikaru acknowledged, scrunching his eyes together to try and see clearly what was happening. "Pass me those binoculars," he held out an expectant hand.

"Hang in there Haru-chan!" Honey waved his flag.

There was a sudden intake of breath from the crowd as the competitor in front collapsed to the ground, back heaving, head bent low. The rest of the competitors ran past, unaware of the fallen one.

"Haruhi!"

---

The Host Club wasted little time talking. No sooner had they watched their female member fall, they had left the stands. The blurry voice of Renge was shouting something over the microphone, not that many were paying attention to it.

Haruhi could feel her heart hammering in her ears as she clutched her knee, unable to stop the whimpers of pain escaping her parted lips as her breath came in harsh pants as she gulped down oxygen.

"Haruhi!" several voices shouted, coming closer.

She looked up blearily through her tears and saw four of the Host Club members descending on her. "I'm sorry…" she managed weakly.

"It's fine Haruhi, don't panic," a voice that sounded like Kaoru said from behind her. Hands gently helped her sit back on the tarmac, extending her leg out. Kaoru was supporting her back as she sat on the tarmac, letting her lean back on him as her chest heaved in exertion, her knee sending white hot lancing pain.

Someone was waving a fan near her face, the cool breeze refreshing on her flushed cheeks.

"Drink," another familiar voice that sounded like Mori.

Gratefully Haruhi sipped at the cool liquid that was passed to her. The water trickled over her lips, her tongue searching for remnants of the delightfully refreshing drink.

"Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi mumbled, her eyes closed.

"He'll be right back," it was Tamaki that spoke this time, vigorously fanning Haruhi. "He's just gone with Honey-senpai to sort…a little matter out."

"Can you stand Haruhi?" Kaoru asked.

Haruhi bent her knee a fraction and gulped at the pain.

Gently, with cool hands, Mori lifted her from the ground, nestling Haruhi to his chest, mindful of her knee.

"Take her to the infirmary," Tamaki said. "We'll handle everything here."

Mori nodded once and left, his smooth gait not upsetting the charge he carried.

Tamaki rose smoothly to his feet, running a hand through his blonde hair. Kaoru kicked a pebble, despondently watching it bounce and roll off the track.

"Look- here's Kyoya-senpai now," Tamaki noticed.

The twins looked up together to see the shadow king approaching, flanked on either side by unusually (in Honey's case) stern looking Honey and Hikaru.

"Is it sorted?" Tamaki asked.

"Perfectly understood," Kyoya confirmed, pushing his glasses up his nose so they glinted brightly. "We shouldn't have any more trouble. Renge will announce it later."

"Where's Haruhi?" Hikaru asked.

"Mori-senpai just took her to the infirmary- they'll check her knee there," Kaoru explained to the other club members.

"Was it bad?" Honey piped up worriedly, his stern look fading to one of concern.

"Pretty bad, but it should heal quickly," Tamaki said, oddly calm at such a moment.

"The culprit was dealt with," Kyoya said folding his arms.

"No one crosses with the Host Club," Hikaru vowed, Kaoru nodding.

The remaining members of the Host Club stood in silence on the track, hands in pockets. A light breeze ruffled raven, blonde, ginger hair and a collective sigh issued from the school girls still seated in the stands.

"They are so cool!" Renge squealed to no one in particular through her microphone. "I could eat three bowls of rice!"

* * *

**Ok, that was bad…I don't particularly like this chapter. The next will be better. I hope. Sincerely. I felt I had to upload another chapter. Bear with it! **

**And yes…more inspiration from Hana Kimi- I did the knee though- so not quite copying. **

**Do Hikaru and Kaoru have ginger hair? I checked and they kind of do. Oh well.**

**Please read and review- and enjoy- I hope!**

**AldabaranFox **


	18. Chapter 18

**Words cannot express how sorry I am that this update is so late! I ****feel like such a failure to all you guys who have waited! But the wait is finally over! Thank you to those who have reviewed so far and reviewed even though I had not updated in a while! I was shocked to see how many I had and was so happy :D**

**And I have a sort of planned out ending for this story to head towards**** (with a little...no... a lot of help from my invaluable Glockenspiel) - so updates should be a regular thing again. And as summer holidays are fast approaching (though not fast enough) I will have plenty of time to write! I have seriously missed writing!**

**Anyways- thank you all again for being so patient with me! :D **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 18- A Surprising Invitation**

_(__In Ouran Academy's top-of-the-art infirmary building)_

"Haruhi you frequent this place too often!" Tamaki chastised as he sat down on the bed on top of which Haruhi lay. The rest of the Host Club had arrived in Ouran's prestigious place of healing after dealing with some…business. (Suffice to say a few people had left the school in a hurry.)

"Is it because your bed at home is not comfortable enough? Do you have a bed? Do you have nice sheets? Is it because the infirmary has nicer sheets than you do?" Tamaki jumped eagerly to his feet, face set determinedly. "Never fear Haruhi- daddy will buy you some Egyptian cotton sheets- a thousand threads- just don't keep hurting yourself to come here to sleep!"

Haruhi stared at the older boy; she could feel a vein throbbing in her temple. "No thank you Senpai- that really wouldn't be necessary." _Does he think I'm stupid? Well I guess that's Tamaki for you…_

"Oh but only the best for my Haruhi!" Tamaki promised, face serious. "Allow daddy to grant whatever you wish! It's all daddy wants!"

Kyoya raised an eyebrow with an indiscernible shake of his head. He was in the usual place he seemed to occupy whenever Haruhi came to the infirmary, by the window of the private room. _How can he possibly know what Haruhi wants? She's so complex… _

"Really Tamaki-senpai I'm fine," Haruhi stressed. "It was actually a cramp that I got in my leg. Plus these types of injuries just bleed a lot- nothing to be worried about. It was just a little too much strain but I don't need to be taken to the infirmary all the time!" She stretched and bent her knee as if to prove it. "A bandage and some stretching was all it needed. I was just being a bit too emotional…"

"Are you positive Haruhi?" Kaoru asked kindly, leaning forwards to place his hand to Haruhi's forehead.

"Are you sure you don't need a second doctor's examination?" Hikaru asked. "I bet you could stay in Kyoya-senpai's hospital- it offers 5, no 7 star quality treatment for its patients! We'll book you in today!"

"I would rather you not just invite people to stay at my family's hospital. Especially those who are not ill or cannot afford it," Kyoya turned round to inform the twins, who made a hasty retreat away from Haruhi's bedside. Kyoya noticed Kaoru whip his hand away from Haruhi's forehead rather quickly as he stared at the Hitachiin twin.

Haruhi irritated by the third Ootori's jibe at her status frowned at him. After counting to five she turned back to the twins, a smile in place. "Exactly as Kyoya-senpai said- I'm perfectly-"

Whatever Haruhi perfectly was, was interrupted at that precise moment by a loud whirring and rumbling noise. Right in front of Haruhi's bed, the floor juddered alarmingly and split open, the contraption below whirring and humming vociferously.

"How does she do it?" Hikaru whispered to Kaoru as Renge emerged from the floor, seated primly in a garden chair, sipping tea with a table set for afternoon tea beside her.

"Renge-san…what a surprise…" Tamaki said weakly, hoping the vibrant girl would not shout at him.

"I have some news regarding the recent race," Renge said, setting her teacup delicately in its porcelain saucer. "Due to some…unfortunate occurrences…Haruhi cannot be named the winner of the 400m sub-race."

The Host Club stared at Renge.

"What? But it was blatantly unfair!" Hikaru protested.

"Haruhi would have won it!" Kaoru added.

"What about my firecrackers?" Honey said dejectedly.

"And my Chinese dragon?" Tamaki complained. "They bring good luck- not bad!"

"My apologies, but that is the way it is going to be. And anyway- the final race shall be all the more exciting! The Host Club shall have to band together like brothers to win this! The Host Club against the world! The Host Club determined to win! The Host Club in victorious poses! I could eat rice all day!" Renge declared, jumping up from her chair. "Host Club do not despair! Do not give up! Win!"

With her last dramatic words, the machines began to grind again and her platform slowly descended back into the floor, her haunting laugh filling the infirmary room as the floor tiles slid back into place.

"I'm sorry…" Haruhi said, breaking the silence. "I should have won that- I was so far ahead…"

"Haruhi darling! Do not blame yourself! In fact- I blame myself for not protecting you as a father should!" Tamaki beseeched the hunched young woman, bending down on his knees beside the bed.

"That's right Haruhi- we still have a good lead anyway. If Tono hadn't lost to a girl," here Tamaki collapsed in shock, "then we'd be placed even higher!" Hikaru said.

"It makes it more fun," added in Kaoru optimistically. "We'll have to pull together like a real team."

"Altogether Host Club go!" Honey chirped excitedly, bouncing up and down on Haruhi's left, before hugging Haruhi around the waist.

"Group hug!" Tamaki pronounced, recovering and joining in on the hug, rubbing his chin on top of Haruhi's head. The twins were all too eager to be apart of the hug. Even Mori somehow getting dragged in on it- more lifting up Honey so he could hug Haruhi properly.

Kyoya watched the others argue together and pushed his glasses up his nose. He was still trying to shake off the feeling from earlier, which for some reason, refused to leave his mind. Anger. Frustration. Peculiarly…the need for revenge. _It was a deliberate attack on the Club. That is the reason for my reaction _he logically deduced.

"If you are suitably rested Haruhi, you should return home. I believe school has finished for the day," Kyoya informed the hosts. All looked to their watches, agreeing and reaching for mobile phones from bags and various pockets. Honey yawned, raising his arms to be lifted up by Mori.

"Yes, I'll do that," Haruhi said, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and standing up, swatting away Tamaki's hand as he attempted an offer to carry her out, muttering that she was fine and did not need such attention. Her eyes flicked to Kyoya; it was the first time he had spoken directly to her after the race.

Hikaru and Kaoru picked up their bags together. "See you tomorrow Haruhi- rest well!" the chorused together, saluting. Arms linked, they left the room, Hikaru wondering out loud what could be for dinner.

"Bye, bye!" Honey said cheerfully through his yawn, Mori picking up his bag plus Honey's. Biscuit in hand, Honey rested his head on Mori's shoulder as the tall host exited the room, large strides making sure not to dislodge the sleepy Honey.

"Daughter Haruhi- do you not require a check up-"

"No I do not need any sort of check up, thank you," Haruhi courteously turned down Tamaki's offer before he had finished, leaving his flapping about behind her as she passed him by.

"Do you learn nothing Tamaki?" Kyoya asked as he too breezed past, withdrawing a slim, high-tech phone from his shirt pocket.

"Kyoya!" was the replying wail.

* * *

Walking through the deserted hallways, Haruhi leant on the golden stair rail as she descended towards the front doors to start off home. The doors were thrown wide open and a scented gentle wind blew in. Inhaling deeply, Haruhi continued down the steps to the long driveway, watching the trees sway. She did not notice a black limousine crawling along the driveway and swing round to wait for her at the bottom of the steps.

The front door opened and manservant popped out. He walked briskly round to the other side of the vehicle and opened the door, with a white gloved hand indicating that Haruhi should get in.

Indecisive, Haruhi paused. The manservant held the door open a little wider. _Whose limo is this?_

"Are you coming Haruhi or do you intend to waste fuel _and _time?" a familiar voice said with slight impatience from within the limo.

_Kyoya-senpai…_

"Please miss," the manservant said, giving a small bow to Haruhi.

_Just this once…only this once…not a regular thing…_Haruhi made herself promise as she gave up and climbed into the limousine, the manservant placing his hand above her head to prevent her hitting the roof. The limousine drew smoothly away from the curb, engine purring like a kitten as it sped off down the driveway and into mainstream traffic.

"Thank you Kyoya- senpai," she muttered into her lap, fingers twisting.

Kyoya nodded once, more focused on the laptop balanced on his knees.

Once seated comfortably, and not daring to look at the owner of the car, Haruhi stared ahead of her, intently examining the interior. Not that she had not studied it before when Kyoya had taken her to Tamaki's house…

"Is something amiss Haruhi?" Kyoya asked, not looking up.

"No, not at all…" Haruhi trailed off.

"Ranka-san said that he was going to be late home tonight. He asked me to make sure you ate dinner," Kyoya informed her, staring at the bright screen of his laptop. "So I thought of a nice European restaurant I know. Do you have any objections?"

Haruhi's head snapped round to look at the serene young man. "I can cook dinner myself- I'm fine!" she rushed. "There's no need-"

"I would not disobey your father's orders," Kyoya said smoothly.

"I-no-wait-but…" Haruhi failed to get anything intelligent passed her lips.

"Then it's settled."

Haruhi leant back into her seat, her heart pounding. European restaurant. With Kyoya-senpai. Together. Alone together. _What a recipe for disaster…_

As the car drew up beside the pavement and Haruhi unfastened her seatbelt, she heard Kyoya tell her to stop. She turned to face him and saw he was holding a box. "You need a change of clothes. You are after all still in your gym clothes. This restaurant has a dress code."

Haruhi blushed as she took in her appearance. Being tired after the race she had completely forgotten about her attire. Weakly, she took the box from Kyoya as he closed his laptop and undid his seatbelt.

"You may change in the limousine, you'll find it spacious enough," Kyoya informed her as the manservant opened the door for him. "I will be in the restaurant."

Haruhi watched in amazement as Kyoya exited the limousine, the door shutting behind him.

_No way!!!!!_

* * *

_(inside the very posh restaurant)_

Sitting at a table in the empty restaurant, Kyoya waited. On the outside he was the perfect picture of serenity, outwardly calm and collected. Inside he felt peculiar, at odds even. Ranka-san had phoned him just after Haruhi's race, delaying him in seeing Haruhi with the rest of the Host Club. Ranka had explained his predicament on leaving Haruhi by herself and asked if Kyoya could grant him the one wish of keeping his daughter company.

The table was rectangular but not too long, with a large white tablecloth and two chairs set at either end with silver cutlery. The entire restaurant was empty, having been booked exclusively under the name of Ootori. The waiters were standing out of sight, ready at the casual motion of a hand or flick of the head to bring out the first course.

_What is Ranka-san up to…_Kyoya thought as he straightened his tie. _I have important matters to attend to and what is taking Haruhi…_

His thoughts were cut off at that moment as two waiters pulled the glass doors open to reveal someone waiting on the other side. Kyoya rose to his feet as the figure approached him and he felt something jolt in the pit of his stomach.

Haruhi, dressed in a pale yellow, knee length dress with short viscose material sleeves entered the restaurant, looking around a little self-consciously. The dress had a small belt around her slender waist and she wore matching yellow shoes with small kitten heels. In one hand she clutched a small white handbag in the shape of a bow. The dress accented her slim figure perfectly, her short hair matching the style of the dress.

_When I told Ranka-san to pick out a dress…_Kyoya watched Haruhi approach, taking in the dress and her uneasy body language.

Nodding slightly clumsily to a smartly dressed waiter, Haruhi allowed him to show her to the table Kyoya was at. The man withdrew the high-backed padded chair for her, in front of which she moved and allowed it to be pushed in behind her. She looked up as the waiter shook out her napkin and placed it on her lap.

"Would Master Ootori like any drinks?" a waiter asked beside Kyoya's elbow.

Kyoya looked up at Haruhi who started, looking nervous. She smiled gratefully as her waiter produced a menu for her to look at. Eyes scrolling down the list of drinks, her eyes widened at the price.

"Kyoya-senpai- it's so expensive!" she whispered along to him.

Kyoya tried hard to hide a smirk at her lack of subtlety. "It's fine Haruhi. Take this as a return favour for the time you treated me at the commoner shopping mall."

Haruhi blinked and then realised what she was talking about. "But Kyoya-senpai, this is so different!"

"Just order Haruhi," Kyoya waved a dismissive hand.

Haruhi looked at the list again and quickly pointed to one drink. Kyoya too, placed his order and the waiters melted away to prepare their requests.

"I don't know how to-" Haruhi began.

"Don't thank me. It's what your father wanted. He knew he wouldn't be able to come home tonight and wanted you looked after," Kyoya explained.

Their meal arrived and silence ensued as the two ate, Haruhi relishing in the new tastes and experiences. "It's delicious!" she exclaimed after sampling a morsel of the food.

Kyoya looked up, a smile once again threatening to appear on his face. "I'm glad you're enjoying the meal." _She finds the simplest things enjoyable. It's endearing…_He quickly took another bite of his own food. "The head chef will be delighted to hear it."

"The whole restaurant is beautiful," Haruhi said, looking around. In the middle there was a fountain with a mermaid sitting atop a rock, the shell she was holding in her lap gurgling water out into the smooth marble basin below, where pond lilies and scented candles floated. It gave the place a gentle, calming ambience, along with the soft lighting.

"It is one of my favourites," Kyoya admitted.

"You come here often?" Haruhi asked, curious.

"Usually for foreign business meetings. Foreign businessmen are often more relaxed when eating foods they are most used to," Kyoya explained. "And the food and service is excellent."

"Thank you…Kyoya-senpai," Haruhi said quietly, twisting her fingers in her lap. _What a role reversal. Last time when I took Kyoya out it was like I had home court advantage…now I am way out of my league! So this is how the rich dine…_

"It's really nothing. If you've finished…" Kyoya said, waving the waiters forward who collected their plates, whisking their completed meals away.

Desert soon followed and Haruhi's eyes grew round at the sight of the different delicacies on offer. Kyoya had to pretend to wipe his mouth with his napkin to avoid his smile being spotted as she gazed rapturously at the many dishes.

_How does she __provoke such reactions from me? Every little thing seems to amaze her…_Kyoya shook his head.

***

An hour later, contentedly full, Kyoya and Haruhi rose, the waiters bowing and thanking Kyoya for his patronage. Kyoya smiled politely and indicated for Haruhi to follow him out of the restaurant. Haruhi nodded quickly to the waiters, her innocent smile bringing grins from the smartly dressed waiters and walked after Kyoya through the open door.

"Did you enjoy that?" Kyoya asked once they were back in the limo.

"It was lovely- the best food I have ever tasted!" Haruhi smiled, leaning back in her seat. "I can still taste that delicious desert." Almost unconsciously, she licked her lips.

Kyoya watched Haruhi lick her lips before his head snapped quickly in the other direction. _My god…_

"I can't believe it-" Suddenly Haruhi froze.

Kyoya risked a glance at her, wondering why she had stopped. "Haruhi? Is something wrong?"

"You're not…you're not going to add this to my debt are you?" she asked, her countenance worried, biting her lip anxiously.

Kyoya looked at her. The thought had not even crossed his mind. _And that's what she was worried about…_"It was a favour to your father. So this time I shall let it slide," was all he said. "And we're at your house."

The car had indeed stopped and both young teenagers heard the manservant getting out of the limo.

"Thank you very much Kyoya-senpai. I really enjoyed the meal," Haruhi said sincerely.

Kyoya nodded, already pulling out his laptop. "Make sure you are completely rested. Tamaki will expect you to be at your best for the club to win tomorrow."

Haruhi nodded. "I will," she promised.

The manservant opened the door and Haruhi stepped out carefully, mindful of her dress. The door was gently shut and the dusk light shut out from the car. Kyoya tapped quietly on his laptop.

"Now why is there a light on in Haruhi's house already?"

* * *

Unlocking the door to the apartment she and her father shared, Haruhi entered the house, shut the door and sagged back against it. "How nerve wracking!" she said to herself as she put her bag down on the table. "I never want to do that again!"

She took off her shoes and knelt down beside the table. "Then again the food was so gorgeous…"

"Haruhi! You're back!" Ranka's voice filled the apartment as he emerged from his bedroom.

"Dad! What are you doing here? Kyoya-senpai said you wouldn't be home tonight?" Haruhi said, getting to her feet.

"That dress looks gorgeous on you- I knew it would suit you! Did you enjoy your meal out?"

"Dad...you told Kyoya-senpai that you would be out all night..." Haruhi threatened, moving closer to her father.

"Now about that…" Ranka muttered, smoothing down his clothes.

Haruhi's eyes narrowed suddenly.

"Dad…" she warned.

"Forgive me Haruhi!" Ranka cried out as Haruhi chased after him. "Believe me it was for your own good!"

* * *

**Whew…that almost got rid of my writers' block. It may be a bit quick or unexpected but I wanted to update with something. And believe me- I rewrote this too many times to count. I think this is the best version- I hope you like it :D**

**Because I am on a writing role I shall produce another chapter fairly quickly- within the week hopefully. Though beware I have a flute exam T.T coming up and really am behind on my practising…as always! Don't worry too much though- the updates will come faster!**

**Oh and by the way- if there are any odd spellings- I had a 10 week old hyper kitten on my lap who was fascinated by the keyboard. I've checked it through and think I got most of them! :D  
**

**Please review and tell me!**

**  
Thanks,**

**AldabaranFox**


	19. Chapter 19

**See what I told you? Updates are quick now! With my flute exam out the way (it wasn't too bad!) I can update! Probably due to me now having a sense of direction with this story. I was reading back over some of the earlier chapters and was like…wow I wrote this over a year ago…with no idea where it was really heading. Did I write this? Turns out I did ^^**

**Whilst writing this, have decided to listen to the Ouran soundtrack- it gives such inspiration and actually makes me feel like what I am writing is actually happening. If I flag up any numbers to listen to in future chapters- please try to listen to them while reading- it makes it seem a lot more real!**

**Anyway- with a new direction- let us continue forwards!**

**I disclaim away that I do not own Ouran- or the slight references to Harry Potter I may have mentioned- I own neither and am just using them for fun! :D  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19****- Final Challenge**

_(__Fujioka house of residence) _

"Haruhi darling, you can't ignore your father forever!" Ranka moaned as his independent daughter went about her usual morning routine.

Haruhi brushed her teeth extra vigorously as she looked up at the bathroom mirror and saw her father despairing in the background. Rinsing her mouth with water, she wiped her face with a towel and started to do up her tie.

"Haruhi!"

Walking past Ranka currently weeping on the floor, Haruhi entered the family's small kitchen, routing around for her bento box to put her lunch in. Taking leftovers from the previous night, she wrapped it up neatly and picked up her school bag.

"Bye Dad," she smiled and moved towards the door.

"Haruhi please talk to daddy!" Ranka begged.

Haruhi sighed. "What were you doing trying to meddle?" she asked, checking her watch. She had time.

Her father fiddled nervously with the hem of his t-shirt. "Daddy didn't mean it. Daddy just wanted his beloved daughter to have a fun night out. You come home and you study. So Daddy rang Kyoya-kun earlier yesterday and sort of…he didn't seem to mind at all…it ended up like that…are you not happy Haruhi?"

_Kyoya-senpai didn't mind? Whenever his schedule is interrupted at the last moment he always gets mad…_Haruhi sighed again. He was just too confusing and complex to understand. "I'm going to school now," she announced.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" Ranka looked hopeful.

"Perhaps," said Haruhi as she left. _After all, I guess I did enjoy it…a bit…sort of…_

* * *

_(__A few hours later- Ouran Main Gym) _

"Right, are all the teams gathered?" Renge asked, tapping her microphone and looking down at her bespectacled assistant who gave a nervous shake of his head. Huffing, Renge descended the stairs from her podium. "Who's missing?"

"T-T-The Host C-c-c-club," her unfortunate assistant stuttered.

An unexpected smile lit up Renge's face. "In that case it's fine," she said, twirling away. "I want cameras lined up here," she pointed, "and over there too. Make sure you get their best angles, no, _there_ stupid! Can't you do anything right, you're meant to be a professional!" she rounded on the camera crew who hurriedly took position.

The main sports gym was full once again though there were to be no races held in it that day. Instead it was the gathering point for the last and final part of Ouran's sporting events, which had seemingly dragged on for weeks, or so it felt. The teams were to gather for a final speech (to be given by Renge) and then be led out to their maze.

"Why do we always end up waiting for the Host Club?" one team grumbled.

"Do they not have a watch between them?"

"You would think that Ootori Kyoya would be a stickler to arriving for everything on time."

Renge's glare quickly silenced the protests. Up in the stands, A4 sized programmes listing the teams and their members were eagerly rustled through, most flipped open on pages 1 through 7 of a 12 page booklet, which had extra large photographs of the Host Club overcoming the trials of the previous races. Murmurs and squeals of admiration rippled through the audience as they waited excitedly for the last team to arrive.

"Tamaki-senpai looks so dashing in his outfit!" three girls squealed, pouring over a large image of the King of the Host Club.

"Mori-senpai stoic expression was surely what won him his tournament!" a rarely spoken Mori fan spoke up.

"Kyoya-senpai is just a fountain of knowledge," another sighed.

Unexpectedly, a loud drum roll began as the main lighting in the hall began to dim. There were gasps of excitement as three spotlights began to flash about the hall, sweeping in great arcs over the audience before coming to rest on the double doors at the far end of the hall. Just as the tension in the hall had reached its peak, the doors opened grandly, and smoke trailed its way into the hall.

Across the threshold stroke Tamaki Suoh, at his height, in his element, at his peak, and the audience erupted into cheers as he waved grandly to both sides of the hall, which had cushioned and individual padded chairs on either side.

"Now he has really gone too far this time," one dark haired member, and resident female of the blonde lord's team whispered to her companion beside her as they reluctantly followed in the wake of their leader.

"All this stardom has just gone completely to his head," another agreed.

"Thank goodness he didn't opt for the capes again," an identical voice to the second concurred.

By this time the Host Club had walked forwards in the centre of the sports hall, amid much cheering, camera flashing and swooning – mainly from the girls in the audience. Honey sat atop Mori's shoulder, beaming brightly at all the attention and waving. Kyoya stood beside Tamaki, their raven and blonde hair a startling contrast.

"Let's welcome the Host Club!" Renge cheered enthusiastically, "to the last instalment of our yearly sporting event! I would like to thank you all for attending the events preceding, a DVD will shortly be on sale with extra footage of these memorable days! For a reasonable fee you can buy this DVD," she indicated to a small case held by her first assistant, "and for extra you can collect your bonus, limited DVD showing up close footage of the Ouran Host Club's trails throughout the events! These are to be distributed on a first come, first served basis, so please fill in the forms that you will find in your programmes!" Two more of Renge's helpers demonstrated where to find the form while the other held up the bonus DVD.

Immediately, there was frantic rustling of programmes as the girls in the audience dived in to find their own forms and fill in their details in the hope of being able to get their hands on exclusive Host Club footage.

"Talk about advertising," Hikaru nudged Haruhi.

"She is our 'manager' after all," Kaoru acknowledged.

After the hype of gaining Host Club DVDs had died down, Renge tapped her microphone again and cleared her voice. The babble of noise quickly died down as all eyes lay expectantly on the young woman.

"First I shall read out the order so far the teams stand in," Renge indicated to her assistant to dim the lights again, spotlights remaining on the teams while several large projector screens were lowered from the ceiling at different angles, enabling them to be viewed from all sides.

With a long stick, Renge tapped the screen nearest her, pointing to the leader board of teams. "Here we can see the order in which the teams currently stand. In first place so far is…not the Host Club."

There were groans from the audience and incredulous protests from the actual team in first place.

"Do your best Tamaki-senpai!" several voices called from the audience.

"Our name is 'not the Host Club'! It's Team Ouran's American Football Club- Ouran Orages!" the captain of the leading team, Takeshi Kuze, and consequently captain of the football team contested hotly, his burly team of footballers behind him agreeing. He bit into his orange, chomping angrily. "What's with that team's special treatment? Where are our fan girls?"

Kyoya Ootori pushed his glasses up his nose. "From my latest statistics, Host Club sales are currently on a record high with our website having to be taken down briefly for maintenance due to the number of hits in the last twenty-four hours. It is also in my knowledge that we've had a sudden influx of new members recently." He shut his notebook shut with an authoritative snap. "I believe that other clubs are feeling these effects with reductions in their own fan bases and fewer hits to their websites." The report was given.

"Captain, our website has been experiencing a reduced number of hits with fewer members joining!" one of Kuze's team mates, Hayato Tarumi of Class 2B, whispered in the captain's ear.

"Dang it! Host Club- we're in the lead and don't think that we're not giving up the prize!" Makoto Togholiin, the Vice President and tallest of the group, declared pointing straight at Tamaki. "Not after

"This Host Club accepts your challenge! We shall see who is victorious!" Tamaki defied back, striking a noble pose.

"Nobly put! Now…onto the last event, which will determine the overall winner of Ouran's 2009 sporting events!" Renge said as the slide changed on the laptop. "As some of you might be aware, we have carefully selected our maze creator from a selection of very prominent maze designers. Recently, visitors from England arrived here and were chosen to build us a maze! From what I have heard, these peoples' great, great, great something-or-others," here Renge waved a hand dismissively at the formalities of the link, "designed a special maze at a place called…Ha…Ham…"

"Hampton Court Palace," Kyoya smoothly stepped in. Renge handed him the microphone. "Over three hundred years ago in the United Kingdom, in an age called the 'Tudor Period' spanning over one hundred years, there was a famous palace built called Hampton Court. Situated there is a very old, famous maze that still attracts many tourists near London."

Loud appreciative applause filled the large gym as Renge smiled sweetly at the Shadow King. "Thank you for explaining," she beamed. Kyoya nodded regally back at her.

"As Kyoya-senpai mentioned, we now another one of our very own famous maze here at Ouran. Of course ours is very large and grand and green. Now, a special prize has been placed at the centre of this maze and the first team to reach it shall be declared the winner!" Renge proclaimed. "May the best team win! The teams will now be paraded down into the grounds to the start of the maze- the last challenge starts in half an hour!"

There was an immediate shuffling and scrapping as the gym's occupants began to vacate their seats in order to reach the maze and cheer on their favourite team, which in many cases was the Host Club- much to the American Football Club's annoyance.

"Don't think you can take this from us Ootori!" Kuze threatened, walking alongside Kyoya and Haruhi. "Hey-careful now," he warned.

Haruhi, not watching where she was walking, tripped on a small mound on their way towards the maze. In surprise, she teetered forward, unable to regain her balance. Too late, Kyoya failed to reach out for her. Instead, Haruhi was caught by the wrist, Kuze preventing her from falling.

For a moment the three froze, Haruhi being held up by Kuze, Kyoya staring at the two of them.

"Thank you," an embarrassed Haruhi said, retracting her wrist from Kuze's grip once he had helped her stand upright.

"Not a problem," Kuze replied. "We couldn't have you spoiling your pretty girlish looks." Here Haruhi stiffened slightly, but Kuze moved on. "See-it's not hard to be a host now is it?" he scoffed, facing Kyoya who was still staring. "Anyone can be a host! Football is rather more selective on the other hand."

Haruhi stared at Kuze, unblinking. _He's insulting Kyoya-senpai and the others! Why I should…_she clenched one fist.

"Thank you for preventing my clumsy companion from falling," Kyoya said gracefully, recovering quickly, though inside he churned. _Why is Haruhi staring at him like that? Surely she can't find his type…attractive…could she? _ "Tamaki is waiting for us Haruhi, come, we should go." His voice was authoritative and Haruhi looked up at him, surprised.

_Is he mad? Great, I've made Kyoya Ootori mad, for the millionth time no doubt. Not good…_

Nodding, Haruhi following the raven host as he picked up the pace.

_Why can't she watch where she's going? Is she determined to break her neck at some point and give me a heart attack? Maybe I should assign some body guards…_

Kuze remained at a walking pace as Haruhi and Kyoya set off to rejoin the Host Club waiting at the entrance of the maze with some of the other clubs. Already a large crowd had gathered, waiting for it to start. "Now, there's something more than meets the eye with those two…"

* * *

"Now we're all ready for the last final instalment I am just going to explain the rules to everyone. It's the first team to collectively reach the centre of the maze and claims the prize together that shall be declared the winners," Renge informed the eagerly awaiting students and competitors.

"We'll win for sure!" Tamaki affirmed confidently. "I shall find Cedric first!"

"Don't be too sure of that!" Kuze shot back, the football team crossing their arms and flexing their impressive muscles. The twins stuck their tongues out, then cowered behind Mori as the team took a menacing step forward. Afterwards, as an aside, Kuze muttered to Tarumi, "Cedric, is this guy barking?"

"There may be a number of traps in the maze- so do watch out!" Renge warned as the teams all lined up along the starting line. "Now when I blow this whistle- you'll all be going. There are a number of security cameras around the maze so the fans can watch and we can make sure you are progressing smoothly!" Renge took a deep breath.

"Don't worry Cedric- I'll find you first!" Tamaki promised. There was a loud cheering as the girls waved their flags with Tamaki's face on them, cheering with much gusto and enthusiasm.

"What is he talking about?" Hikaru asked Kaoru.

"Not sure…reminds of something though…" Kaoru replied.

"Now, stick close to us Haruhi- we know what to do," Hikaru directed at Haruhi, Kaoru nodding on her other side. "We'll be through that maze in no time! With the prize no doubt!"

There was a loud squeal from Renge's whistle and several teams darted forward into the maze, immediately splitting up down different avenues of the maze, left, right and centre aisles.

The final race had begun….

* * *

"Hikaru- I can't run this fast!" Haruhi protested as the twins dragged her deeper into the maze, green foliage whipping past as they hurried along the leafy walkways, all noise quietening.

"Come on Haruhi!" Kaoru called from further ahead, rounding a corner.

"Wait a second!" Haruhi said, hurrying to keep pace with the overexcited twins. She rounded the corner and then stopped. The avenue was completely empty- devoid of twins. "Hikaru? Kaoru? Where are you?" Haruhi called, looking behind her, waiting for someone to jump out, laughing at the joke.

She wondered along down between the high hedgerows, before coming to a forked junction. "Which way did they go? And where is everyone else?" she wondered out loud. "Now, right or left?"

* * *

Kyoya walked briskly through the maze, before stopping and noticing someone. "Ah, Reynaldo, you found it, good." A man, dressed in a black suit emerged from one of the green pathways, white napkin over one arm.

"Young master, it is all as you requested," Reynaldo bowed politely, with a sweep of his arm indicating the lounging chair that had been set out, complete with umbrella and a drinks' table.

Kyoya smirked and seated himself in the chair, accepting the cold drink from the butler. He pulled out his laptop that he had also been handed and lifted up the screen. Fingers pressing a few keys, a document opened up with several dots all moving about, pausing and then changing direction. Kyoya studied it intently for a moment before placing the laptop open on the table, the screen facing him so he could see it from where he was sitting.

"Really- what were they expecting?" Kyoya said out loud, as the ice cubs clinked in his drink.

* * *

"Takashi- do you see anything?" Honey asked, from his perch on Mori's shoulders. Even at Mori's extreme height, Honey could barely see over the tall hedges for any clue as to the direction they were meant to be going in.

"No."

"Underneath it is then!" Honey declared, climbing down from Mori's shoulders and trying to peer underneath the hedges.

"Mitsukuni, you are getting your trousers dirty," Mori pointed out in his monotone voice. He picked the blonde senior up off his hands and knees and proceeded to brush the dirt off of Honey's uniform, as Honey balefully looked on, mumbling apologies.

"Thank you Takashi!" Honey beamed once the offending dirt had been removed. "Come on- we must get to it first!" he pulled on Mori's sleeve, tugging along his cousin as they continued to explore.

Mori adjusted the explorer's hat that one fan girl had kindly given him and continued.

* * *

"Haruhi! Hikaru wait- Haruhi's not there," Kaoru called, halting his twin in mid stride.

"What do you mean?" Hikaru asked, stopping and turning to face Kaoru.

"She must have taken a wrong turning and lost us," Kaoru mused, walking back a few metres and peering down an adjacent path.

"I'm sure she'll be- woah!"

Hikaru was bowled over, just as he walked into a junction between two routes. Kaoru hurried over and saw two bodies getting to their feet, both shouting at each other.

"Watch where you're going!"

"Don't you think to look before you cross?"

"This is not a road!"

"Someone could have been seriously hurt!"

"Tono?"

"Hikaru?"

Tamaki, brushing off the dirt and leaves stared at the twins, before pulling them into a bone crushing hug. "You evil twins! Do you know what you have put me through? The whole family is split up and I cannot find anyone anywhere! Come, we must stick together and weather this test with our family love! One for all and one for…"

Tamaki looked around, startled by the fact he was now the only person in the immediate vicinity. The twins had vanished.

"Gah!"

* * *

**Final race! It'll end next chapter- unless I drag it out or come up with more Kyoya/Haruhi mushiness which is what I am bound to do :D I have some very wicked ideas up my sleeves which just need to be typed out- I'm very excited! :D**

**Thank you for all your reviews and lovely comments-I'm over 200- never thought that would happen!!! They really cheer me up! I would like to thank very much Andy C- seeing as you are an anonymous reviewer and I cannot send you a message! Your comments always make me happy and are very encouraging! :D **

**Thanks again- please review!**

**AldabaranFox**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello :D Last instalment of the big race! Who's going to win? Read and find out! I'm not going to spoil it for you! Haha!**** It's all or nothing for the Host Club so please enjoy!**

**This would have been up sooner-except my computer was having problems...major tantrum throwing etc etc.  
**

**Disclaimer: Perhaps for the final time… I don't own Ouran…**

* * *

**Chapter 20****- Finale**

_(Somewhere in the maze...)_

Still hesitating at the fork in the maze, Haruhi paused to think. Right or left? Right could lead her to a dead end…then again, so could the left. One might lead her to the centre. She turned her back on the fork. "Maybe I just came the wrong way?" she wondered, looking back down the path she had originally come. "Time's ticking on…"

The routes both looked identical, apart from branching off in two different directions. "Sort of like life," Haruhi mused to herself. _Being with Kyoya-senpai and being without Kyoya-senpai_ a voice suggested in her head. Haruhi started. "No! Not what I was thinking of at all!" There was a pause. "Was it?"

"I'll end up doing ip-dip-do in a minute," Haruhi sighed, with a shake of her head. "Oh for goodness sake, I'll just take the right one." Purposely she strode towards the right fork. _Now is this the one for Kyoya?_ Her brain asked, before the thought was quashed by the more realistic side of her brain.

Pleasantly surprised that she had not come to a dead end, Haruhi continued onwards, picking up the pace to a fast trot. She took a left, another right, the middle path of a three way junction, blindly moving forwards. "Something tells me, there's a right hand rule about mazes…" Haruhi remembered, looking at her right hand. "Or is that for getting out?"

There was a sudden rustling to her left and Haruhi froze. Was it another participant? From the Host Club or another team? She waited, half hidden in the overgrown shrubbery.

Out of the greenery, emerged a familiar figure, but not one she was hoping to run into. It was a member of the Ouran Orages, the Ouran Football team. Studying him from her hiding place, she placed the name Hayoto Tarumi with the body. Taking a step backwards to hide herself further, Haruhi cursed as a twig snapped beneath her foot.

Hayoto swung around immediately, scanning the area for any other movement or sound. "Is someone there?" he asked, sounding rather nervous.

Haruhi remained very still, the only movement her eyes as they watched the young man. She couldn't afford to move and alert him to her presence. _I feel like some crazy, undercover agent! _Haruhi thought, rolling her eyes._ I can't believe I'm taking it this seriously…_

On hearing nothing else, Hayoto continued down the green avenue, continuously glancing over his shoulder to check if anyone was behind him. Haruhi waited, counting slowly to ten, before easing out of the bushes. She watched Hayoto disappear round a bend and then continued in the opposite direction, away from him. _ I hope I'm going in the right direction!_

* * *

Taking another right, Haruhi reached a dead end. "Damn. I can't have been this way before," Haruhi muttered to herself. "Maybe if I backtrack slightly…" turning around she took a few steps back the path she had come and saw a small passage to the left.

"Haven't been down there," she said, pushing the overhanging hedges out of her way. This path was narrower than the others she had previously been done and at first she was unsure whether to follow it. "Stop being so silly Haruhi!" she scolded herself. Pushing herself through, glad she was quite small in stature; she saw something at the end of it and determinedly moved onwards.

Suddenly, the dark, narrow green avenue opened out into a wide square open area. Stepping out of the dark, cool maze, the sunlight made Haruhi's eyes water and she blinked rapidly, putting up a hand to shield her eyes. Looking around she saw, positioned near a potted tree placed in the centre of the quad, a deckchair, it's occupant leisurely relaxing, iced drink on a small table, laptop on lap, butler in black standing just behind.

Approaching, Haruhi recognized the young man immediately. "Kyoya-senpai?" _The right route after all…_

"Come over Haruhi," Kyoya beckoned from his chair. "Reynaldo, another chair and drink please," he instructed the butler.

Out of nowhere, another deckchair was produced along with a tall glass, several different coloured straws for her to choose and Reynaldo waiting for Haruhi to name a drink.

"Sit down," Kyoya indicated to the chair.

Nervously, Haruhi sank into it, surprised at how comfortable it was. Silence settled on the pair as Reynaldo stood a little way off, allowing the two some privacy. Haruhi felt the urge to fidget. _Maybe I should have brought that Geography essay I needed to do…Describe and Explain the Nutrient Cycling and Energy Profiles of a Temperate Deciduous Biome…don't we have anything to talk about?_

Kyoya's fingers hovered over the keyboard, waiting to type. _This is slightly awkward, nothing that I didn't foresee…I at least thought we were past the stage of awkward silences…_

"Is this the centre of the maze?" Haruhi asked suddenly. "We've won?"

"In answer to your first question, yes. I'm surprised you reached here first, though maybe I shouldn't be. Secondly, no we haven't won- yet. The team who wins is the first team to have all of its members in the centre by this tree."

"Oh, I see. So now we wait," Haruhi said, exhaling slowly. "With a pretty good advantage."

"You were with the twins?" Kyoya asked, picking up his glass, the ice cubes swirling around and clinking gently against the glass. The leaves on the tree rustled softly in the light breeze, casting a cooling shade over the two students.

"I was, but I lost them," Haruhi explained.

"They took a left while you carried straight on," Kyoya said casually.

"Did they? Wait- how do you know?" Haruhi asked, sitting up straight in the deckchair.

Kyoya indicated to the laptop, swivelling it around for Haruhi to see. On the screen was the layout of the whole maze, spread out like a computer game, with flashing lights indicating the different people moving about. Two dots were steady in the centre.

"Isn't that cheating?" Haruhi asked sceptically, looking at the blueprints.

"I call it being prepared," Kyoya brushed her comment aside. "With Tamaki and the twins we need to have certain plans laid down." He pointed out a dot near the outside of the maze that was currently going round in hopeless circles.

"You seem prepared for everything," said Haruhi, leaning back in her chair and taking a sip of her drink from a purple straw. "Poor Tamaki-senpai." She could just imagine the Host Club King spiralling round, completely at a loss in some corner of the maze. That would be just like him.

"For most things," Kyoya admitted, glancing at her. _Not all maybe._ But that was something he would only admit to himself- and very reluctantly at that. "I make it one of my mottos."

"Like the boys scouts?" Haruhi smiled.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe not then…" Haruhi trailed off, averting her eyes and looking around the open courtyard. Silence drifted over the pair again. She thought back to the restaurant that Kyoya had taken her to, remembering that she really needed to thank him properly for that at some point.

_What is she thinking about? Why does Haruhi have to be so difficult to read? _Kyoya thought as he watched her gazing around. _I never really did say how attractive she did look in that dress…now is not the best time though…_

"When will everyone else be here?" Haruhi asked, looking back at Kyoya, missing his head snapping back to look at his laptop.

_So she doesn't enjoy my company?_ Kyoya thought, raising an eyebrow.

Haruhi seemed to understand his silent thought and blushed slightly, protesting immediately. "Not that I don't like being here…with you, it's just tense wondering who's going to get here first," she explained.

"That is difficult to predict. Some stumble in the right direction and then go off again," Kyoya said. "Though it looks like we have company, and not the sort that would favour us."

He looked over his shoulder and indeed someone had just walked bemusedly out of the maze and into the centre quad, stumbling towards the two hosts. It was Hayoto Tarumi of the Football Club and another member of the club, of which Haruhi did not know the name of. Their confused looks disappeared as they whooped in delight and high-fived.

Haruhi groaned. "That's not good."

"There is still time," Kyoya said, shutting his laptop and sliding it back into its case. "Reynaldo you can pack everything up now. Thank you." He stood up and Haruhi followed his example.

Reynaldo bowed and with a flourish the chairs, table, laptop, drinks and butler all vanished. There was no trace that the butler had even been there at all. Haruhi was beginning to think that she had imagined it all. She blinked and looked around.

"Where did he go?"

"Only the best butlers are able to do that," Kyoya pushed up his glasses, looking quite smug. "And only the best are employed by the Ootoris."

"Figures," Haruhi agreed. "But now you can't see who will arrive next." The laptop with the blueprints of the maze was gone.

"It may level the playing field slightly for the others," Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose. "But I am still prepared." _I just hope it does not have to end with THAT plan..._

"Haru-chan!" a familiar piping voice hailed the two from the Host Club. Even as she turned around, Haruhi had a beaming smile on her face, Honey skipping towards her with Mori walking behind him.

"Honey-senpai! Mori-senpai! You made it!" Haruhi exclaimed.

"I smelt something cake like!" Honey said proudly. "So I followed my nose here!" He turned around anxiously. "Where is it?"

Haruhi looked to her left and saw Kyoya retrieving a sticky looking bun from a bag that Reynaldo had left him. "Honey-senpai, this is yours," he handed the small senior the sweet cake.

Honey clapped in delight as he received the cake off of Kyoya and immediately began to tuck in, though not before Mori had whipped out a napkin from his pocket and tucked it into Honey's shirt neck to catch any crumbs.

Haruhi raised an eyebrow as Kyoya brushed crumbs off of his hands. "This is what you meant? By being prepared?"

"Perhaps," Kyoya would not reveal anything more.

Haruhi smiled as Honey licked his lips, squeaking "delicious" in his high pitched voice.

"Now we just have to wait for Hikaru and Kaoru and Tamaki-senpai," Haruhi ticked the names off on her fingers as members of various other teams, still not complete filtered into the grassy square. "I hope they get here soon."

"Makoto Togholiin," Mori said suddenly, making Haruhi jump.

"Yes, it looks as though three more of the Football Club have found there way here," Kyoya observed coolly.

"Well, well, looks like the Host Club look to be lacking in numbers," Makoto said, swaggering over to where the four hosts were standing, missing three. "This is in the bag for the Ouran Orages! We're only missing one member of our team, Captain Kuze, and I'm sure he's on his way here as we speak."

"So are the members of our team," Kyoya said nonchalantly.

Makoto hesitated. "Our Captain will be here before that! Be prepared to lose!" With that he left the hosts, walking back to where his team were standing, almost complete in numbers.

"No one else has a full team yet do they?" Honey asked tentatively.

"No, everyone is without a member of two. In some cases three or four," Kyoya informed the Host Club.

"More are still arriving though," Haruhi pointed out as a couple more boys entered, enthusiastically welcomed by their teams. "Where are those twins and Tamaki-senpai?"

Five tense minutes passed and Haruhi had to fight the urge to pace. Honey, having over-exerted himself, was atop Mori's back, blearily acting as a sentry to any promising figures that might belong to the Host Club. Kyoya was very still.

"They're here!" Honey suddenly sat bolt up right, pointing over Mori's right ear. Haruhi whipped around and saw a dishevelled looking Hikaru and Kaoru making their way over. Both brightened considerably as they spotted the four hosts who had already arrived.

"We thought we would be here first!" Hikaru complained.

"Though knowing Kyoya-senpai, maybe second and third," Kaoru relented.

"I'm just glad you're both here," Haruhi said. "Now we're just waiting for Tamaki-senpai."

"Aw Haruhi- that's the nicest thing you've said to us in a while!" the twins beamed ecstatically, throwing themselves on Haruhi and hugging her tightly.

"Get off me!" Haruhi squirmed away as the twins reluctantly released her.

"So, who are we waiting for?" Hikaru asked, rubbing his hands together.

"Seeing as there is no blonde, bouncing, bumbling lord, I'm guessing we are missing one Tamaki Suoh," Kaoru deduced calmly. Hikaru blinked and then grinned crookedly as Kaoru playfully hit him round the back of his head.

"I hope Tama-chan hurries up- we're now level with the Ouran Orages- the first leader to get here wins the whole thing!" Honey said.

Another few minutes crawled painfully slowly past and there was still no sign of Tamaki or Kuze. Both Host Club and Football Club were on edge, Hikaru and Kaoru taunting the football players, Hayoto and Makoto taunting the hosts.

"Losers! Football Club is full of losers!" Hikaru and Kaoru crowed, sticking out their tongues and dancing out of reach as the footballers lunged at them, cursing and grumbling as the bouncy twins scampered away, still teasing.

"They're giving me a headache," Haruhi complained rubbing her forehead.

"They're just trying to release tension," said Kyoya, pushing up his glasses. "They would probably explode if they stood still."

Haruhi looked at her watch as the second hand moved slowly round. Glancing up she scanned both entrances to the centre of the maze. Neither Tamaki nor Kuze were anywhere to be seen.

"When I get my hands on him…" Haruhi muttered.

Kyoya glanced at her. "Right back at the beginning of all this I wouldn't have taken you for being someone this keen to win Haruhi," he observed.

Haruhi flushed. "We've come this far, why can't we win?"

All the teams were gathered by the tree. First team to be fully assembled by it would win, holding the Ouran crest, which had been hanging from the tree, swinging gently in the breeze that rocked the branches.

* * *

"Look!" one voice suddenly shouted.

Heads snapped around in excitement.

"Tamaki!"

"Kuze!"

Both leaders had arrived, breathing heavily and standing at opposite ends of the entrance to the centre of the maze. The first to reach the tree would be the winner. Their eyes meeting across the chasm that seemed to separate them, a silent challenge was issued between the two young men.

"Kyoya-senpai do something!" Haruhi hissed as neither leader moved. "Why aren't they moving?"

"Tamaki knows he can't reach here first, Kuze is teasing him," Kaoru said quietly.

"Then do something!"

Kyoya took a deep breath. There was only one thing that he could do. One of his predictions had boiled down to this, though he had rigidly tried to deny it. He could feel Haruhi shaking with suppressed tension beside him. _There is only one way to make Tamaki run faster than he has ever run before. And unfortunately, it's now or never…_he thought to himself, resigning himself to what was going to occur. _You're a host after all..._

In one smooth, controlled movement, he whirled Haruhi towards him, into his arms and dipped her down, lowering her so she was resting safely in his arms, blinking with amazement and surprise up at him. There faces were very close, eyes locked. His arm was curled around her back, holding her tightly, the other clasped in her hand.

"Oops," Kaoru muttered lightly, having seen what Kyoya was doing. Ever so slyly, he bumped into the back of Kyoya, sending the Shadow King tipping forwards ever so slightly.

Both male and female's eyes widened in shock as their lips touched, Kyoya's pressing down softly against Haruhi's.

* * *

The world around seemed to freeze as there was a collective intake of breath.

Kaoru looked pleased.

Hikaru looked stunned.

Honey smiled sweetly as Mori's face twitched slightly into a half smile.

The rest of the boys stared, not quite close enough to see the kiss, just enough to see Haruhi supported in Kyoya Ootori's arms.

A loud rumbling noise suddenly erupted from the courtyard. If you had been there and looked around, you might have seen Tamaki Suoh's face resemble that of a beetroot. A very red and angry beetroot.

"HARUHI!"

Like an enraged bull, Tamaki charged towards where Kyoya and Haruhi were, legs pumping round so fast they were almost a blur. "Get away from my Haruhi!"

Kuze, startled that Tamaki had suddenly taken off like that, began racing towards the tree, drawing on all his football training to run faster.

"Who's going to make it?" Hikaru yelped.

Barrelling into the midst of the Host Club, Tamaki bowled in, ears spouting steam as he noticed Kyoya and Haruhi parting, blushes on both their cheeks, Haruhi's more heavy.

"Tamaki- just get here now!" Kaoru yelled, dragging the seething Suoh over to the rest of the Host Club.

Blinded with animalistic rage, Tamaki allowed himself to be manoeuvred into position with the rest of the Host Club, Honey clutching their Ouran crest just as Kuze skidded into his team.

The courtyard exploded with noise and cheering as the Host Club stood there, the first complete team.

"Congratulations Host Club!" squealed a familiar female voice over the loud speakers that had been placed on stands in the four corners at the centre of the maze. "They are declared Ouran's 2009 sporting champions! Please can everyone exit the maze by the marked routes indicated! Thank you all for participating!"

"We won!" Hikaru and Kaoru screamed at each other in delight, hugging each other and dancing round in a circle.

"Takashi we won!" Honey giggled, jumping up and down with excitement.

"We won?" Tamaki said, slowly coming out of his rage. "We won! My darling family we won!" he began to whoop, dancing with the twins as they celebrated.

Only Haruhi and Kyoya stood very still as the rest of their team celebrated around them.

_That was NOT what I intended! _

_Kyoya…Ootori…just…kissed…me…_

"Haruhi we won!" Hikaru cheered, dancing around the stunned girl, Kaoru on the other side as they spun her around. Dazed Haruhi managed to nod in agreement. They had won, Tamaki had reached the tree first, Kyoya had kissed her…

"Kyoya-senpai kissed me!" Haruhi yelled, her hands clapped to her face.

Very fortunately, everybody was cheering and celebrating so loudly and boisterously that nobody heard her comment.

"Kyoya how could you?" Tamaki screeched at the slightly ruffled Ootori, who was straightening his tie. "You stole our daughter's kiss! Without permission!"

"We won the Sports Championship Tamaki. Aren't you satisfied?" Kyoya asked, regaining his composure. "If that helped, then it did what it was intended to do."

"You intended to kiss our daughter?!" Tamaki asked horrified. "But we won…we won the championship- Kyoya I am so happy, it is all I have ever wanted, all I have ever wanted to achieve, you have helped me achieve- if through foul means- thank you!"

Kyoya suddenly found himself engulfed in a sobbing hug as Tamaki threw his arms around the Shadow King.

"Haruhi are you alright?" Kaoru asked, waving a hand in front of the young woman's face.

"Yes…just give me a minute…" Haruhi muttered, feeling her mind going into overdrive. _Kyoya-senpai kissed me…Kyoya-senpai kissed me…oh my god!!!!_

"Come on, let's get out of here," Hikaru tugged on Kaoru's arm as the other teams began to leave the maze, following the marked route out onto the sunny lawns of Ouran Academy where the girls were anxiously waiting for their arrival, having watched much of the race on giant plasma televisions, provided with footage by tiny cameras dotted around the maze.

"Cake time, cake time!" Honey sang merrily as he and Mori followed the twins out of the maze.

"Oi Suoh!" a voice called. Kuze and his team were approaching the remainder of the Host Club. "I guess you won. Though I don't know how."

Tamaki drew himself up tall. "That's just the superior Host Club for you. We are simply the best!" he declared.

"I would like to hear you say that again!" Kuze growled.

"The Host Club is the best!" Tamaki shot back.

"A third time I dare you before I beat you up!" Kuze threatened. The two of them had gradually moved towards the exit, bickering loudly with each other.

Soon, the only people left at the centre of the maze was Kyoya and Haruhi again.

This time the silence was several times more awkward.

"Haruhi-"

"Kyoya-senpai-"

Haruhi gulped as Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose.

"I'll go first," Kyoya said at length.

Haruhi nodded weakly.

"First, it was not my intention to kiss you," Kyoya cut straight to the chase. "My actions were merely a ploy to get Tamaki's attention and allow him to reach us first, before Kuze."

Haruhi stared at him. "What if it hadn't of and Tamaki had frozen?" she asked suddenly.

"Then I would have kissed you for nothing," Kyoya said eventually.

_Is that the same as kissing me because he wanted to? _Haruhi thought. "So it might not have worked and you still would have kissed me?"

Kyoya looked away. "It worked. I intended it to work and it did."

Haruhi nodded. "It did. And we won."

"Tamaki is most pleased. As is the rest of the team." Kyoya said. "We should join them. Shall we?" he indicated to the exit of the maze.

Nodding again, unable to find any words, Haruhi followed Kyoya out of the maze, to where the rest of the Host Club would be waiting for them, triumphantly celebrating their victory.

_Does Kyoya-senpai regret kissing me? _ Haruhi wondered as she kept her eyes on the grassy floor, not daring to look up at the third Ootori son.

_Would I have minded kissing her even if it hadn't have worked? _Kyoya wondered, concentrating on leaving the maze and not glancing over his shoulder to check if the female member of the Host Club was still behind him.

_It could have been worse…_

_I sort of enjoyed it…_

Both concluded together as they exited the maze and saw Ouran Academy looming up in front of them, the rest of the Host Club descending on them as girls screamed in delight.

* * *

***Stunned* Yay I finished the races and put in a kiss scene! Go me! I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I have! :D thank you for sticking with me through 20 chapters- I never thought I would write that much!!! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and read this story- I feel honoured! =)**

**Please review :D thank you as always,**

**AldabaranFox**


	21. Chapter 21

**I decided I couldn't just leave the story like this- it needed something extra- so I thought I'd put up a sort of epilogue. As this is based around sport I wasn't sure whether to continue, now the sports seem to be over…maybe I'll just have to start another one :D **

**Sorry I was ambiguous at the end of the last chapter- I wasn't quite sure whether to continue or to leave it like it was. I was persuaded to continue for an epilogue! Take this as a birthday present from me to you- it's my birthday so I'll give something back :D **

****

Enjoy :D

* * *

**Epilogue**

_(Third Music Room – Ouran Academy- a few hours after Host Club Victory)_

Blearily, Haruhi opened her eyes and yawned, feeling a muscle in her arm twinge as she stretched it out. Looking around in bemusement, she saw she was sitting at one of the small tables, having used her arms as a pillow for her head. Something heavy was draped across her shoulders. She reached around for it and pulling it round, saw that it was an Ouran blazer.

"Whose is this?" Haruhi muttered, for she was wearing her own and at any rate, it was larger and broader in the shoulders than her own was.

"Haru-chan! You're awake!" Honey's voice broke the silence as the senior appeared next to her elbow, a beaming smile on his face.

"Huh? Honey-senpai? What…what's the time?" Haruhi asked, sitting up straighter, ignoring her protesting muscles as they unwilling moved from their sleepy positions.

"Thirty-five minutes passed five," Mori answered for the senior, from a nearby sofa.

Rubbing her eyes, Haruhi yawned again, brushing her fingers through her short, boyish cropped hair. "Oh right. Just gone half five." She began to settle down again. Half five?!" Haruhi double took, standing up sharply, her chair scraping back across the floor. _I'm meant to be going home! What about dinner? What's dad going to do?_

"Yes. We all came up here after celebrating our winning of the _Ouran Sporting Championship_!" Hikaru called to her, putting on a mock Renge voice from where he was lounging on a plush sofa with Kaoru beside him. "But that was like hours ago though."

Haruhi's mind filtered back, dredging up memories from earlier in the day that seemed as though they were from ten years ago. After being declared overall winners, the school had re-entered the main gym, where the Host Club had been presented the large gold trophy. It was now in pride of place on a podium in the middle of the Music Room, sparkling as the light hit it. Haruhi made a mental note to avoid it; she did not want any "accidents".

"It was rather boring afterwards when everyone left and you fell asleep at the table," Kaoru added, covering a yawn with the back of his hand.

"Yes, I remember coming here after the big celebrations…" Haruhi looked back at the blazer she was clutching. "Whose is this?" she repeated.

"That? Oh, I do believe it belongs to one Kyoya-senpai's," Hikaru said offhandedly.

"Kyoya-senpai's?" Haruhi blurted out. _Why do I have Kyoya-senpai's blazer? Don't tell me something embarrassing happened…_

"You looked cold Haru-chan so Kyoya-kun gave you his blazer," Honey piped up brightly.

Haruhi's robotically turned until she was facing the blonde senior. "Really?" she asked hesitantly. _Right: so the Host Club's Shadow King giving me his blazer because I looked cold? Something is definitely up! Should I expect a bill in the post? _

"Where is he and Tamaki-senpai anyway?" Haruhi noticed neither was present in the music room.

"Busy releasing a press statement for Akira Komatsuzawa and the Newspaper Club for an article about us winning," Kaoru explained. "They'll be back soon."

"I see," Haruhi said, sinking back into the chair, still holding the blazer to her chest. "Are you not going home?"

The twins looked at her. "Tono told us to wait for something," they said together.

Haruhi nodded slowly. The Music Room was comfortably warm and the sun was low in the sky; clouds of purple and orange floated lazily past in the sky through the large windows, furthering her sleepy feeling. Heads were drooping; Kaoru's head had slipped and was resting on Hikaru's shoulder, Honey was dozing on another sofa, covered in a pink blanket and watched over by a drowsy Mori. The action packed and emotional day had drained everybody.

Haruhi pulled up the blazer and used it as a pillow on the table, resting her arms on it. _It smells slightly of Kyoya-senpai…_she thought tiredly as her eyes fluttered shut. Within moments she was asleep again.

* * *

Unexpectedly, the Music Room doors were flung open and an exuberant Tamaki waltzed in, shattering the serene, sleepy silence that had filled every corner. "My children!" he crowed as he spun around excitedly.

"What?" Kaoru sat up sharply, elbowing Hikaru in the stomach. "Accident?"

"Fire?! Where? Ow!" Hikaru was startled awake by Tamaki's cry and then cringed in pain as his twin's elbow dug painfully into his stomach.

"Cake!" Honey sprang bolt up right on his sofa, pink blanket clutched in his fists, Mori instantly on alert the moment the doors had been opened.

"Tamaki, please try to control yourselves. Not every is as full of energy as you are at the moment," Kyoya said matter-of-factly as he walked in behind the lively Host Club King. "In fact I believe everyone wishes to return home."

Tamaki immediately quietened down as he spotted the only Host Club member who had not hurriedly awoken at his outburst. "Darling Haruhi is still asleep! We must allow her to slumber peacefully on! Hikaru silence!"

"It's not my fault! Someone has sharp elbows!" Hikaru protested, rubbing his stomach.

Kaoru looked guilty. "Don't blame me! Blame the person who woke us up!" he glared at Tamaki, who looked unabashed.

"Quiet! Haruhi is sleeping!" The King repeated, pointing to the sleeping young woman.

"Then I suggest you quieten?" Kyoya said again. Really, getting through to Tamaki sometimes was like speaking to a brick wall.

"But how will Haru-chan get home?" Honey asked, daintily eating a lollipop that Mori had provided in an attempt to bolster the senior's falling sugar levels.

"I don't think we have to worry about that," Tamaki said kindly to the senior as Mori lifted the lethargic Honey and began to carry him out of the room. Kaoru nodded and linking arms with his still grumbling twin began to steer them out of the room.

Tamaki glanced at Kyoya who was still where he was. "I'm going now," he said.

Kyoya nodded, pushing his glasses up his nose. "I will see you in the morning then."

Tamaki smiled and spinning on his heel, left the music room to Kyoya and a sleeping Haruhi.

* * *

Kyoya waited until Tamaki's footsteps had receded down the corridor and slowly walked over to where the young woman who confused him endlessly was sleeping. More complex than the hardest maths equation, more unpredictable than the weather; to him Haruhi was a mystery.

His eyes settled on her peaceful face, which he noted with a raised eyebrow, was resting upon his blazer. How could the foolish students of Ouran ever see her as masculine? The long, sooty eyelashes, the flawlessly smooth skin: to him Haruhi was anything but masculine. Kyoya sighed. A few years back he would never had predicted feeling such strange emotions, least of all for a commoner.

Still staring at her face, he noticed a strand of dark hair lay across one cheek, out of place and so tempting to move. Cautiously, Kyoya reached out and brushed it aside, his fingers mechanically moving across her smooth cheek. _It's just that I like being neat, nothing else… _He drew back suddenly as he felt Haruhi stir.

Waking up for the second time in the Music Room, Haruhi stretched again and as she opened her eyes gasped. "Kyoya-senpai?"

"I apologise for waking you," the Shadow King said, moving away from her.

"No, it's ok," Haruhi assured him, recovering from the shock he had given her. _Did I feel his fingers on my cheek or was that just my imagination? _She thought to herself. "What time is it now? Has everyone else gone home?"

"They all left a few minutes ago," Kyoya said as she stood up. He watched her carefully, hoping she had not felt his touch. _I kissed her mere hours ago and it is as though nothing has changed…Is this what I want?_

"It's getting late I suppose. I should leave too. Thank you for waking me," Haruhi nodded, still holding the blazer. Picking up her bag which was by the foot of the chair she walked towards the door. _It feels as though nothing has happened between us…did he really kiss me in the maze? Or was I just imagining things?_

"Haruhi?"

Haruhi paused and turned to face the Shadow King. "Yes senpai?"

"I believe you still have my blazer?" Kyoya raised an eyebrow as Haruhi glanced down and realised she was indeed still holding Kyoya's uniform. She looked back up and noticed Kyoya was devoid of his purple blazer, wearing only his school shirt and tie.

Haruhi blushed slightly, remembering what Honey had told her. "Sorry, I forgot that I had it. Thank you for lending it to me, I appreciate it," she said sincerely, a warm smile on her face. She walked back towards him.

Kyoya watched her walking towards him, her eyes looking brighter than they had minutes before when she had been tired.

"Here you- oh!" Haruhi gasped as she tripped over an undone shoelace on her right shoe. She fell forwards, her face frozen in an expression of surprise, arms outstretched.

However, instead of feeling any pain, Haruhi was in a pair of strong arms, pressed against a warm chest. Her hands had grasped hold of the nearest object to support her, which were shirt covered forearms. She was leaning against the body of her rescuer and felt a fierce blush of embarrassment sweep across her cheeks.

The evening sunshine shone through the windows, bathing the music room in a warm orange light, illuminating the two students standing alone in the middle, their shadows very close, with only a tiny beam of light peeping through.

Kyoya had reacted out of instinct. The moment he had seen Haruhi's startled expression and her falter forwards, he had moved swiftly to help her. Now, he felt his heart thud awkwardly as he held Haruhi against his chest, preventing her from hitting the floor. The smell of her delicious, fruity shampoo wafted close to his nose and her small hands were gripping his forearms. He watched as she raised her head slowly, a red blush splashed across her face, her mouth in a stunned 'oh' shape.

Kyoya could still not recall what had possessed him at that time. Could still not understand why he had so unexpectedly done it. Nevertheless, not caring what rational thought his brain was trying to process, he had stooped down slightly, arms still wrapped around Haruhi, he brushed his lips against hers, in a soft, feather light kiss.

Haruhi's eyes widened in shock as she felt Kyoya's lips upon hers and her fingers clenched the fabric of his shirt. _Kyoya is kissing me…not to win a tournament...but because he wants to…_

After a moment, Kyoya drew back, considering the flabbergasted young woman who was still in arms, frozen in place, staring straight at him. In any other situation he might have found her expression comical.

"Kyoya-senpai…" Haruhi breathed after a moment.

Kyoya attempted to clear his throat and his foggy brain, battling to come up with a reason for the unexpected and definitely uncharacteristic show of affection he had just displayed. His mind was turning up blank. _His _mind was completely at a loss.

"Haruhi I-" he began, before being cut off.

Haruhi had straightened in his arms, now standing up right and reaching up onto her tiptoes had very hesitantly, her eyes fluttering shut, kissed him back. The light between their shadows disappeared as the two shadows became one.

_She is kissing me back…was she waiting for me to kiss her? _Kyoya's mind buzzed with infinite questions as he attempted to understand the ever changing situation, over which he suddenly had no control. Then again, was he ever in control around her? Slowly, he leant forwards, adding his own weight to the kiss.

"Now, is this a bad time to be interrupting?" an amused voice asked.

As though stung with red hot pokers, the young man and woman had sprung apart, looking for the intruder on their private moment.

"Tamaki," Kyoya had almost growled, his glasses glinting. Haruhi's blush had deepened- if it were at all possible.

"What?" Tamaki said, holding his hands up. "I simply forgot my bag," he pointed to the lone school bag by one of the sofas. "Homework comes first Kyoya Ootori and you know it."

Kyoya refrained from pinching the bridge of his nose and instead took a deep breath. "Fine. Get it then."

Tamaki shot them both a brilliant smile. "I'm glad you agree Kyoya!" he said brightly, marching straight passed the two stunned students and collecting his bag. "I'll see you for club activities tomorrow!"

* * *

As the music room doors banged shut, Tamaki hummed merrily as he walked along the red carpeted corridor. "What had they been waiting for? An invitation?" he mused to himself as he rounded a corner.

"What were they waiting for Tono?" two voices asked. Hikaru and Kaoru had emerged from behind a suit of armour.

"Hikaru and Kaoru! You should not eavesdrop!" Tamaki admonished.

Hikaru waved a dismissive hand. "Come off it. Now what _were_ they up to?" he asked.

"Haru-chan and Kyoya-kun were up to something?" an innocent voice entered the conversation. "I want to know?"

"Honey-senpai! I thought you had gone home!" Tamaki said exasperatedly looking from one member of his Host Club to the next.

"Do you think Honey-senpai would understand if we told him?" Hikaru wondered.

"How could you think of corrupting his innocent brain!" Kaoru reprimanded.

"I thought all gone home!" Tamaki wrung his hands, despairing that his ingenious plan had failed. "It was meant to be a secret"!

Hikaru and Kaoru laughed. "And miss out on what was happening here? I think not!" Kaoru chuckled.

"News of the century this is," Hikaru smirked. "That will be something the Newspaper Club will pay billions for! An exclusive scoop!"

"I'm happy for them," Honey announced, as Mori affirmed his view.

"But Mom with my Haruhi? I don't know how I can bear it!" Tamaki said, wiping tears away. "My little girl all grown up and having…a boyfriend!"

"All children fly the nest at some point Tono," Hikaru consoled the stricken lord. "And let's not jump to conclusions."

"At least you trust the person she is with. Who could be better for Haruhi?" Kaoru commented.

"I guess so," Tamaki acknowledged, blowing his nose on an expensive, designer handkerchief. "And if that is all, I suggest we all go home. The Italian Inquisition can set up tomorrow."

"I think you'll find it was the Spanish," Kaoru said lightly, as the remainder of the Host Club set off down the stairs towards the grand entrance of their school. "Do you pay no attention?"

"That too," Tamaki agreed. "The more the better!"

* * *

(_Back in the Music Room)_

"What an idiot," Kyoya muttered under his breath as they watched Tamaki disappear, the doors shutting once more. The room was silent again, but the special moment that had been created before was gone.

Haruhi didn't know quite what to say. The last few minutes were still trying to catch up wit her.

Taking a deep breath, Kyoya turned to face the young woman before him, who was still staring at the doors. "Haruhi?" he asked.

Her eyes snapped to look at him, attentive if a little self-conscious.

"You still have my blazer," Kyoya pointed out.

Laughing quietly, Haruhi held up the crumpled blazer that had been squashed between the two of them, great creases where Kyoya's uniform was usually so immaculately ironed.

"I suppose I shouldn't charge you to have it professionally washed and dry cleaned," Kyoya smirked a little.

Haruhi opened her mouth to protest before she saw the teasing glint in his eyes. "That's not fair to tease me, I can't have any more added to my debt," she warned him. She could have laughed. Here was she, a mere commoner, threatening an Ootori!

Kyoya watched her infectious smile bubble to the surface and raised an eyebrow. It was always so difficult to know what she was thinking. "What are you thinking?" he asked at last.

"How different this feels," Haruhi said at last. "How much I…like it?" she stared up at him, her eyes very wide and honest.

Kyoya nodded, pushing his glasses up his nose, "Good." Taking her by the hand, he began to lead her out of the Music Room.

"Kyoya-senpai- where are we going?" Haruhi asked, slightly bewildered as she let herself be pulled along.

Kyoya paused, one hand resting on the door handle. "Haruhi. I believe it is now appropriate for you to address me as Kyoya, given the situation and the way our current relationship now stands. We have kissed at least twice so I believe that that is reason enough. And two, it's a surprise." A rare smile appeared on his face as he considered her shocked expression. "Let's not hang around to catch flies then shall we?" he asked, noting her open mouth.

Kyoya had just pulled open the door to the Music Room when a small voice made him stop in his tracks.

"Kyoya…?"

Pausing, he turned round to face the owner of the voice: a very shy looking young woman, who looked at him with wide, shinning eyes.

"Yes Haruhi?" he asked.

"I just wanted to try it," Haruhi blushed, looking away quickly.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow, that much only needed to ask his question.

When Haruhi nodded, he pulled her through the door, his hand slipping comfortably into her hand. In Haruhi's other free hand was still tightly clutched Kyoya's wrinkled blazer.

* * *

**I've officially finished my first Ouran story! I never thought it would be this successful so I am very grateful to all of you who have read/reviewed/favourite-d etc and stuck with it! Thank you :D Your lovely comments and suggestions helped me along the way!**

**I was thinking about doing a sequel to this- but I am not sure when- I have a few ideas and some rough chapters I was going to put here but didn't… and I still want to use those at some point. Unfortunately, this is a hugely busy year for me and I may just wait till the summer when Universities applications, A2s and everything are out of the way. If you're lucky I may put up some one shots or something a bit longer. I hope I find time :D**

**Thank you again for being wonderfully supportive and encouraging :D Thank you to all the anonymous reviewers too! I owe you all a great deal!**

**Bye!**

**AldabaranFox **

.


End file.
